What I've Always Wanted
by SuperWG
Summary: A story of two people who fall in love but must overcome many obstacles in order for their love to be realized. There will be more summaries at certain checkpoints as the story progresses. In chapters 1-4, Red X's plan to kidnap a Titan leads to an unexpected chain of events. Multiple pairings, slash, on Haitus after chapter 8
1. Run Away

**Author's notes: Alright Alright Alright! So this is going to be an epic story, and long too. I've got the whole plot flushed out. We're looking at sixteen chapters at least. So one thing that this story calls for is open mindedness. Not all of the pairings will be traditional and I can't guarantee that all of your personal favorite characters will look cool or be portrayed as you guys are used to. But it will be a great story and I'm confident that many readers will enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything. Even my OC is loosely based on a character from another series.**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Chapter 1- Run Away**

Why Raven chose to visit a disturbing alternate dimension, she wasn't sure. But the news that she'd have to come back to fight Red X was a relief. Never had she been so glad to be interrupted by a crime alert.

At the crime scene...

 _ **Location: Bank Facility**_

Beast Boy prepared himself for the battle slash chase that was sure to come. He and the rest of his team were staring down the thief known as Red X. He was currently robbing a bank but somehow managed to trip the alarm. Knowing him, he probably did it on purpose, just to mess with them. He was notorious for giving the team a hard time and still getting away with his stolen goods. In truth, said thief was wondering why they even bothered trying anymore. He figured it would be hilarious if they just didn't come because they knew they wouldn't be able to catch him.

 **Robin: Red X!**

 **Red X: That's my name, Chuckles. Don't wear it out!**

 **Robin: Hand over the cash you swiped.**

 **Red X: Okay. Come over here and I'll hand it to you.**

 **Robin: Really? Um... okay.**

Beast Boy wondered why he didn't think of that. He saw Robin make his way over to the thief and stick out his hand. Red X raised his hand like he was going to give Robin something. But his hand went higher while tightening into a fist. He punched Robin in the face. He staggered backwards and Red X shot a sticky X over the Boy Wonder's eyes. He laughed hysterically.

 **Red X: You really thought I would just give it to you? Come on guys, how many times has anyone you fought done that?**

Oh yeah _, that_ was why Beast Boy didn't think of it earlier. It was kind of a dumb idea.

 **Robin: Titans Go!**

The others instantly sprang into action. Cyborg whipped out his Sonic Cannon and shot a blast towards the thief as the others scattered to attack him from different angles. Red X teleported behind Cyborg, ready to use one of his short curcuiting X's on him. But Cyborg knew he was going for that. He turned around and punched him just as the teleportation finished.

 **Cyborg: You gonna have to learn some knew tricks, man.**

Red X quickly got up and shot one of his exploding X's at Cyborg. The projectile impacted the cybernetic teen, and with a cry, he went sailing trough the glass windows. Red X then saw the others in various corners of the lobby going for the attack and he teleported outside to make his escape. He teleported from rooftop to rooftop.

 **Red X: I don't know how the alarm got tripped, but I wasn't looking to tangle with the goon squad today.**

This was kind of an important heist for him, since it was a large sum of money that he was taking. He didn't want to risk losing it by fighting the Titans. He had been really careful during the heist and right now, he was wondering where he went wrong. He knew the bank hadn't improved its security, as he usually researches these things before a heist.

He was running across a building with a sign on it. One of the metal poles holding the sign up suddenly protruded outwards and tripped him. Because he had seen it move, he knew Raven was somewhere nearby. He got into a fighting stance and looked around. He spotted her in the sky flying towards him. He chucked an X-a-rang her way and kept running. He was then nailed and knocked down with a projectile that he didn't recognize from the feel. When he pulled it out, he saw that it was the same X-a-rang that he had thrown at her.

 **Red X: Using my own weapons against me? That's pretty dirty, Sunshine.**

 **Raven: You're one to talk.**

As she hovered close enough that she was above the rooftop, he went for a kick. She used her dark energy to grab him and hold him still. He wanted to teleport, but his hands were straining against her force field.

 **Red X: You know this won't hold me for long.**

 **Raven: You know something? You're pathetic.**

 **Red X: Really? Is that why none of you have caught me yet?**

 **Raven: It doesn't matter how good you are. You're still a criminal. And all criminals get caught at some point. Do you enjoy being a criminal, Red X? Do you enjoy always being on the run?**

 **Red X: Makes life exciting, don't you think? Honestly, I'm not sure I can live without the rush of a good heist. Besides, it pays the bills. Why are you so interested?**

 **Raven: I'm just letting you know that when we catch you, I'm going to personally make your life a living hell. No one would come to save a criminal like you from me. I hope I give you nightmares when you go to sleep tonight.**

As she said this, Red X felt his senses assaulted by a cold, overwhelming fear. She had used some new technique on him to manipulate his emotions. She never had that power before. He finally reached his teleporter and got a safe distance away from her. He threw some smoke bombs that he had made to add to his arsenal. That would likely obstruct her view of him for a bit. He tried to make his way further away, but she teleported in front of him.

 **Raven: Did you honestly think that smoke would let you get away from me?**

 **Red X: I was hoping. Not that I don't enjoy your company, Sunshine, but I don't really care for jail.**

 **Raven: Then why do you insist on stealing?**

 **Red X: I'm sorry but I really don't feel like explaining myself to you.**

He had his reasons. But what would she say to them? Something ignorant and arrogant. People like the Titans just didn't understand. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a gorrilla roar. Beast Boy was on the way, and he didn't want to fight both of them at the same time.

Thinking quickly, he let two explosive X's fly towards Raven. If she had tried to put her barrier up, the blasts would surely knock her back. She turned intangible and they went right through her, after which she resumed her regular form. The thing was, there were some sort of weak, abandoned structures behind her which the explosive X's knocked loose. Once the debris crumbled around her, he took off in the opposite direction again.

 **Red X: Explosive projectiles. Can't really lose with them.**

He knew Beast Boy was this way, but he wasn't afraid. To him, Beast Boy was the least intimidating member of that team. It was kind of a shame, with his abilities he had the potential to be a much more formidable adversary. But he didn't use his skills well. Robin should give him more training lessons. He almost felt sorry for the kid.

A green gorrilla came charging towards Red X, enhanced senses allowing it to pinpoint his location even through the smoke. He chucked a sticky X at it. Beast Boy was immobilized for now, but it wouldn't take him long to get out. He started to run past it but a black barrier popped up in his path, and the thief ran right into it. Shoot, Raven had recovered quickly and already caught up to him.

 **Red X: Okay, I lied. I really don't enjoy your company at all.**

 **Raven: The feeling's mutual, X.**

He saw Beast Boy break free and charge at him again, now in the form of a bull and Raven now right behind him. He chucked another explosive X at the pair. It impacted Beast Boy, and the blast sent them both hurling backwards. He quickly followed up with another gadget he had created, a high frequency noise emitter. Beast Boy's animal senses would be overwhelmed by it, and it would also break Raven's concentration. He'd kill two birds with one stone. Well, more like one bird and one animal that could be a bird or any other animal, but you get the idea.

He was finally able to put some distance between them. He thought he'd lost them for sure this time. As he made his way into the night, it began to rain. But not a typical rain. It rained starbolts. He spotted Starfire in the air, flying towards him. He chucked another explosive X at her, which knocked her out of the air. With a scream, she fell to the ground, after which he quickly secured her with a sticky X. He really felt powerful with those explosive X's. It felt like he could do anything with them. He checked to see how many he had left, once he had stopped for a rest in what he thought was a decent hiding spot.

 **Red X: Gah!**

He only had one left. He had gotten a bit carried away with using those. He saw Robin running towards him and took off. He knew Robin wouldn't give up and they would eventually have to fight. But he wanted to make sure he put some distance between them and the rest of the Titans. If he was lucky, they'd be helping each other out of the traps he put them in and he'd have enough time to take care of Robin and get out of there.

Now Red X had a nifty little gadget that he'd be using during his fight with Robin. When he was meeting with the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil, he noticed Atlas with this device on his arm. Control Freak had one too, and the two probably collaborated and made it, possibly having Gizmo help. Here's how the device worked. You touch an opponent and it places this small object on them, kind of like a tracer. It was too small to see. The user would have a watch looking device on their wrist, which Red X would call a stamina scanner. What would happen is the little thing attached to the opponent would give feedback to the wearer of the stamina scanner. It would measure the opponent's heart rate, stress level, pain levels, bodily condition, etc. This would all be converted to a numerical value that it called stamina. That would allow it to calculate how much more of a beating they could take before they drop. Once the stamina level reached zero, there was a good chance they were passing out. You could also set it to a bar icon instead of the numbers, or see both at the same time. Red X tended to use both, that way he knew what number they started with and an exact calculation of how much they had left. It was sort of like a real life version of a health meter on the HUD of a video game. The invention had 'video game obsessed villain' written all over it, but Red X liked video games too, so this was pretty cool to him. He had easily swiped a set from Atlas.

He didn't have time to go and touch every single person he faced, so he'd usually just hit them with one of his gadgets and move on. Most people didn't came back for a whole lot of punishment. If he saw that an opponent kept getting back up, he'd put one of the readers on them. If he knew that an opponent would be tough, he'd put a reader on them. Robin was one of those opponents. The reason he didn't use it on the other four Titans was that he usually didn't have huge fights with them. He just roughed them up a bit, trapped them with his sticky X's, and moved on. They wouldn't be chasing him for a really long time or anything. But Robin was so detremined and obsessed with catching all the villains that he wouldn't let X go. The only way for Red X to get away from Robin was by defeating him and/or knocking him out. So when Red X had punched him earlier that night, he'd put a reader on him.

By now he was a good distance away, Robin still on his tail. He stopped to rest a moment, waiting for Robin to get to him so that they could get this over with. He took a look at the stamina scanner. It showed Robin's stamina to be at 590. Everyone started at 600 stamina, by the scanner's calculations. But the running had taken a little energy away from him. Red X pushed 'seek' on the scanner and read his own stamina, which was at 600. Teleportation had its advantages. He pushed 'seek' again to display Robin's stamina again, with his own stamina showing only in numerical value.

 **Robin: Red X. I can't let you get away this time.**

 **Red X: Who's going to stop me? Certainly not you.**

Red X prepared to fight. He stood there and let Robin make the first move. The Boy Wonder ran up and attempted several strikes with his staff, Red X dodging every one. The thief brought up his fist to punch Robin in the face, but Robin dodged. He took another swipe with his staff. This time, Red X let his X-blades come out and he blocked the staff with them. They both jumped back.

 **Red X: I guess you've been practicing.**

Robin didn't respond. Instead, he jumped back, at the same time throwing a bird-a-rang at Red X. It hit the thief long enough to stun him, and then Robin went back in with a flurry of punches, all connecting. Red X teleported to a spot a few feet away and glanced at his scanner. X was at 450 right now. The punches had hurt, but he was far from done. He let a few X-a-rangs fly, which Robin parried with his staff. But they were just the distraction as the thief jumped up and kicked Robin in the face. Robin dropped his staff and Red X quickly shot a sticky X at it. Robin wouldn't be picking it up anytime soon.

 **Red X: Let's see how good you can do without your walking cane.**

Robin ran at him again, this time throwing his explosive discs at Red X. But he teleported mid kick behind Robin and kicked him in the head. X wasted no time running up to Robin to get some good damage in. Just as the Boy Wonder was getting up, he was pummeled by a series of punches and knees. He tried to strike back, but X teleported behind him and continued the assault. At one point, he knocked Robin down. But instead of getting back up like he would expect, Robin swept his leg along the ground and tripped Red X. He then jumped back and threw another explosive disc at the still recovering thief. Thrown into a parked car, X glanced at his scanner again. His own stamina showed 340, but Robin's was 225. He looked up at his adversary, and saw Robin out of breath. He could tell that Robin was getting hurt.

Red X took out some more of the smoke bombs he had used earlier and chucked a few towards Robin. He knew that if he tried to run up and fight him, Robin would hear his footsteps and be ready, so he did something else. He chucked his last explosive X at Robin. He heard the explosion and the sight of Robin being blown out of the smoke and into the side of a building confirmed that the projectile had hit its target. He checked his scanner for Robin's stamina, which was now at 101. He was running low on Xenothium and hadn't brought spares with him, as he wasn't expecting a fight. If he ran out, he wouldn't be able to teleport and that could put him in a dangerous situation. He shot two sticky X's at Robin's slowly rising and grunting form. The young leader was knocked back down and stuck to the ground. At his energy level, it would take him a bit to get out of that.

 **Red X: Well, it's been fun, but I gotta run. Catch ya later.**

With that, Red X teleported away from Robin. He heard the faint sounds of the other Titans' concerned voices around where he had fought the Boy Wonder. But they were more concerned about helping Robin than chasing X. So he was finally able to get away from them. Once he got a good distance away, he stopped teleporting and ran along the rooftops towards his hideout. It had been a long night.

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Beast Boy was disappointed. Sure, Red X usually got away, but he knew the rest of the team would have to respect him if he caught the guy. Because right now, his teammates didn't respect him as much as he wanted them to. Well, Robin didn't. Raven certainly didn't. Cyborg and Starfire may have, he wasn't sure. Make no mistake, the team all cared about him to a degree and wouldn't want to see him hurt. Well, he wasn't sure about Raven. He knew the others cared for him. Robin hadn't exactly abused him, but he wasn't as warm and caring of a leader as Beast Boy felt he deserved. While Robin certainly seemed to consider Beast Boy a friend, sometimes the changeling saw him as more of a scary boss than a friend or a leader. It was like Beast Boy always had to be scared of him.

And he had also noticed the team treating him in ways that were really not cool. He hadn't said anything just yet, but he definitely wasn't cool with it. He suspected that his lack of success on their missions may have had something to do with it.

Right now he was really hungry. He quickly whipped him up some tofu dogs and sat on the couch with his food to eat. As he was eating, Raven came into the common room. She had apparently sat down with a book in her hand. After a few minutes, he heard her voice.

 **Raven: Do you mind?**

 **Beast Boy: What?**

 **Raven: You're chewing so loudly I can barely hear myself think.**

 **Beast Boy: Sorry.**

He tried to be quieter with his eating. He was thinking about hitting the gym when he was done eating. He figured if he was in better shape, he could catch some baddies. Well, maybe he'd do some course runs instead. He hoped there were individual programs, as he had never tried them. He knew he needed to learn to use his powers more effectively. He knew that if he-

 **Raven: I told you to stop chewing so loudly!**

 **Beast Boy: Huh? I did stop chewing loudly.**

 **Raven: I still hear you.**

He was now actively concentrating on not chewing loudly. But no matter how quiet he tried to be, every time he looked up, Raven was glaring at him. He took his plate and headed into the dining area to finish eating, but he still noticed Raven glaring daggers at him as he ate. He was too hungry to keep trying to humor her. He ignored her and ate his food like normal, no longer even bothering trying to be quiet. Once he finished, he put his plate in the sink and tried to go to his room. As he was on his way out, she started yelling at him.

 **Raven: You are a stupid, immature idiot! You can't even eat like a normal person!**

Beast Boy stopped and turned around. He was getting a little tired of her attitude.

 **Beast Boy: You know, Raven, there's a lot of different places you can read if my company bothers you so much.**

 **Raven: When are you going to grow up?**

 **Beast Boy: When are YOU going to grow up? You call me immature, but you think constantly putting me down is mature?**

 **Raven: You're an annoying little pest. You always screw up missions. You are the most annoying person on this team. Maybe if I put you down, you'll learn something for once.**

 **Beast Boy: Like what? That you're a crappy teammate?**

 **Raven: I'm a crappy teammate? When is the last time you went on a mission and not screwed it up?**

 **Beast Boy: I'm pretty sure I won against the Brotherhood of Evil and the alien invaders. And I saved you from Adonis.**

 **Raven: So you did good three times out of how many missions we've been on? Maybe if you weren't so lazy-**

 **Beast Boy: Oh yea, because you're so perfect! Let's not forget who summoned multiple monsters and a dragon to the tower! You call me an annoying pest? You're an arrogant witch!**

At this point, they heard a gasp. The other Titans had convenieltly heard what he said, and he wasn't sure how much of their conversation they had heard.

 **Starfire: How dare you say such a terrible thing to Friend Raven!**

 **Beast Boy: What?**

 **Robin: Beast Boy, that comment was rude and uncalled for. Apologize, now!**

 **Beast Boy: Are you kidding me? Didn't you hear what she was saying to me?**

 **Cyborg: You're always annoying her. You can't get mad when she lashes out at you.**

 **Robin: Beast Boy, apologize or so help me I'll-**

 **Beast Boy: What, throw me off the team again? You guys' favoritism is so aggravating!**

 **Robin: Favoritism?**

As Beast Boy was speaking his next few sentences, he looked around at all of the team members in the room as he adressed them.

 **Beast Boy: You always take her side. Every time I say something that she might be hurt by, you guys all pounce on me, but you watched her throw me out of windows and insult me and you didn't do or say anything. How many times have you thrown her out of the tower for a day or two? Or gave her double chore duty or something? How many times have you threatened to shoot her with your Sonic Cannon when she's mean to someone? How many times have you called her a "chlorbag"?**

Not even Starfire was spared from his tongue lashing. Said Tameranean looked as if she were about to cry. He felt bad but she shouldn't have been treating him like that.

 **Beast Boy: I'm sorry Star, but you were doing it too.**

 **Robin: I may have thrown you off the team but I always took you back.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, and it would be okay if not for the fact that you did it again and again.**

 **Robin: I haven't done it in nine or ten months. The reason we're understanding with Raven is because she's complicated. She's had a lot of things happen in her past-**

 **Beast Boy: We've all had things happen in our past. It never gets me, you, Star, or Cyborg a free pass to be an arrogant jerk to anyone.**

Beast Boy started making his way to the refrigerator and taking out some containers of tofu as he was speaking.

 **Cyborg: Yo Grass Stain, it wasn't just you. He kicked Star out a few times too-**

 **Beast Boy: That's not the point, Cy. Look, you guys are a great team sometimes, but I really hate always being looked down on. Like I said, the favoritism is aggravating. I could handle Raven yelling at me for no good reason, but you guys constantly backing up her nastiness is something I just can't deal with right now.**

 **Robin: What are you doing?**

 **Beast Boy: Packing up some food. I'm going out for a few days.**

 **Robin: Come on, Beast Boy. What do you think running away like this is going to accomplish?**

 **Cyborg: Come on, man. You don't really want to leave, do you?**

 **Beast Boy: I'm not leaving the team, but I gotta get away for a few days. I need someone who can understand me, who thinks I'm good enough. And right now, that's none of you.**

It was true that Robin hadn't actually kicked Beast Boy out in the last nine or ten months. It was around that time that he recieved a piece of mail, an important letter from the Justice League. He never told Beast Boy what it said. Presumably he never told anyone, but Beast Boy wouldn't have put it past him to tell the others and not him. But he noticed that Robin didn't kick Beast Boy out any more after that. Still, he hadn't been the best leader to him.

After going to his room to pack a few sets of clothes, he went to grab the tofu from the counter and head out. His leader was in the common room when he got there.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, look-**

 **Beast Boy: No Robin, this is something I have to do.**

 **Robin: I can't stop you, can I? Just... make sure you come back safe.**

 **Beast Boy: If you had been this compassionate a few minutes ago, I might not be going. But, thanks.**

After his conversation, Beast Boy was on his way out. As he walked out the door, he pulled out his communicator, and paged a device that wasn't an official Titans' communicator. He put his own communicator to his ear.

 **Beast Boy: Hey, Terra. Is it okay if I come over for a few days? It is? Ok good, I'll see you in a few minutes.**

He stepped out the door to the tower and made his way to Terra's place. The last thing he heard was Robin comforting Starfire, promising that the changeling would return.

 _ **Location: Jump City streets**_

Red X was still a ways away from his hideout. He was a little tired, worn out from his fight with the Titans, well, mostly from Robin. He still was a little distraught with the fact that he had tripped an alarm and couldn't figure out where he went wrong. Luckily, rather than stealing a load of cash that he could easily drop, he downloaded the money onto two untraceable debit cards. That way he could easily carry it if a fight ensued. His stamina scanner now read 275 for him. He had been running mostly because he didn't want to use any more xenothium than he had to. He needed to save it in case of an emergency, in case the Titans caught up to him again, or in case-

 **?: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Red faggot.**

In case something like that happened. Red X knew who the voice belonged to. It was another thief much like himself, a rival actually. He called himself the Maverick. He had a dark green and gold suit with a gold visor and a mask which covers his eyes, but not his mouth. The suit is mostly dark green made of a strong material with gold armor in some select areas, such as his elbows, knees, chest, feet, knuckles, and shoulders, and he had a gold belt. He has small energy blasters on his hands and mini pellet shooters on his shoulders. He didn't use lethal guns on his shoulders for fear of shooting himself in the head. His suit also uses xenothium, and can quick-shift teleport. He can use his suit to quickly jump himself to any location in the immediate vicinity, but there was about a twenty foot limit for his teleport range. He also couldn't teleport through walls or anything. His teleport worked exactly like Red X's currently did. He was a pretty good hand to hand fighter and can summon his energy blasters and mini shooters at will.

Red X and Maverick were kind of like rivals. The diiference between the two were that Red X actually had a conscience, he was kind of like an anti-hero, while Maverick was more of a straight up villain. Also, Red X actually did all of his own heists. Maverick did his own heists sometimes, but he was mostly known for attacking thieves and stealing their loot, much like he was likely to be doing right now. Smart from a strategy perspective, since the authorities would have a hard time identifying him, but it was cowardly and dishonorable in X's opinion.

 **Red X: Maverick. I'm guessing you're the one who tripped the alarm during my heist.**

 **Maverick: Gee, did you figure that out all by yourself, or did someone help you?**

 **Red X: Wow, you needed the goon squad to soften me up before you could take me, huh?**

 **Maverick: Ha. I saw how you were shaking in your boots when you were fighting that goth chick. And you barely beat Blunder Boy too.**

 **Red X: What a tongue twister. Anyway, I hadn't exactly planned on you ruining my heist. And as far as being afraid, you were the one hiding the whole time.**

 **Maverick: Whatever. All I care about is a payoff, and taking your stolen money is what's gonna get me it.**

Maverick activated his energy blasters and shot an energy barrage at Red X. The energy projectiles were about two or three times bigger than Starfire's starbolts. X managed to dodge some of them, but once one of them hit him, he was knocked down and got hit with a few more. He looked at his stamina scanner, which showed his own stamina to be at 215. He still had enough stamina to get out of here without being defeated, but he'd likely have to do some damage and trap Maverick in a sticky X just like he did Robin earlier. He rushed forward to punch Maverick and slap a reader on him, but the other criminal did something he did not expect. Maverick had reached into his belt and pulled out a doughnut-shaped object, and when Red X was charging him, he chucked it at the ground. X was instantly pulled onto the ground and couldn't seem to get up. It felt like a large vacuum was trying to suck him into the ground.

 **Maverick: A little something I picked up from my last heist. Or mugging maybe, I can't remember. Like it?**

 **Red X: Ugh, what is this?**

 **Maverick: It's some kind of magnetic mine, I don't know what it's called. But it'll do the trick. Now, let's see what you got for me.**

Maverick walked over to the still struggling Red X and quickly patted him down until he found one of the debit cards Red X had put in a pouch on his suit. He pulled it out and grinned.

 **Maverick: Sweet! Looks like I won't be going home empty handed. Wish I could say the same for you.**

Red X tried to get up and attack him, but the magnetic mine's pull was too strong. If he hadn't already been tired, he would have been able to get out of this no problem. But as it was, he couldn't get up. His stamina scanner now said 145. He had wasted a lot of energy trying to get up. He was sure it would wear off pretty soon.

 **Maverick: You know why I always win, Red X?**

 **Red X: You don't always win. I beat you at least half of the times we fight.**

 **Maverick: You're just not good enough. You're not ruthless enough. You're too soft. You wouldn't ever actually kill anyone. That's why people don't give a loser like you too many jobs. That why I get them all!**

 **Red X: What are you talking about? I probably get more jobs than you.**

 **Maverick: Have you ever gotten one from Slade? Because I did.**

Red X was genuinely stunned by this. Slade, the greatest villain in Jump City, contacted Maverick for a job? And not him?! Red X knew that jobs from Slade paid very well.

 **Maverick: Everyone's been talking, X. They've been saying how you're a man who can't finish the job. You were barely able to handle the Titans today! How could you ever do a job like a hit or a kidnapping? You'll never make it as a professional criminal. You might as well hang up that costume and give up.**

With that, Maverick teleported away. Luckily, he never did find the other debit card that Red X loaded the other half of his stolen money onto. That left Red X to struggle still against the magnetic mine. He managed to reach his belt and pull out a short curcuiting X that was meant for Cyborg. Once he got it close to the ground, it give him a mild shock, and then crumbled to the ground. It had successfully shut off the magnetic mine.

Red X was still thinking about what Maverick had said. He was genuinely not a person who wanted to hurt others or anything, it was just that his line of work kind of called for it. What could he do to prove to prospective clients that he was good enough, that he could finish the job? Maverick had said that Slade hired him for something.

This got Red X thinking. Maybe he should do something to impress Slade. He had the means of contacting him. He knew that Slade pretty much hated the Titans. He didn't know too much else about the guy. The only thing he could think to do was try to get him one of the Titans. That meant he'd have to kidnap one of them.

The one he knew Slade would want the most was Robin. He would also be the simplest. He didn't have any fancy powers for him to have to cancel out or anything either. All Red X would have to do is knock him out and the rest was cake. Robin would be the hardest to subdue, but the easiest to keep subdued. That sounded nice.

He briefly considered the others, and while he was sure he could potentially kidnap any one of them, some seemed like better choices than others. Starfire would be hard to subdue thanks to her Tameranean strength and flight. Beast Boy would be easy to knock out, but he'd need to find a way to keep the changeling from transforming once he had him. Raven would be tough. She had a large array of powers and he didn't know how to counterract any of them. Normally he wouldn't mind the company of someone with her looks, but personality clashes could lead him to make decisions against his better judgment. Cyborg would also be easy to knock out, being that he could be short curcuited so easily. But carrying him even a short distance that he might have to would be a nightmare.

 **Red X: Well, looks like Bird Boy's in for an adventure.**

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I know the health meter device is somewhat juvenile, but I really wanted to put it. If anyone has a huge problem with it, I can make it get destroyed or something, but I hope you guys don't mind it. The OC that's tagged in this fic refers to Maverick, but he's somewhat based on a character from the Megaman X series. Next chapter will explain ore of Red X's plan, how the Titans are doing while Beast Boy is gone, and how Beast Boy gets along at Terra's place. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**


	2. Weekend at Terra's

**Author's Notes- I don't own any of the characters or anything, or anything I've referenced in this chapter. I hadn't specified what day it was, but I might as well make it Friday so the title can make sense, right?**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Chapter 2- Weekend at Terra's**

 _ **Location: Bus en route to Terra's place**_

Beast Boy was on his way to where he knew Terra lived, taking the bus for much of the way. It was hard to fly since whatever animal he turned into would have to carry his luggage. He didn't have much, so he was wondering if a pterodactyl form might be the way to go. After he got off the bus, he turned into a pterodactyl and flew towards her location. He noticed a few wooded areas with no people around and only wildlife. If he didn't have the luggage, he would have turned into different animals and played around with them. Maybe he'd come back here sometime to do that.

Soon it started to rain, much to his dismay. He was trying to think of what animal he could trun into to keep all of his luggage from getting wet. He couldn't think of an animal that could do that. It started pouring down rain and a thunderstorm began. Getting under the trees wouldn't help. He flew down to the ground and morphed back into a human. He took his bag off and hovered over it protectively, shielding it from the rain. He started running through the wild area, going as fast as he could until he could reach a place with shelter from the rain.

The thunderstorm suddenly stopped. The clouds parted and moon and clear sky shone down in the area almost instantaneously. It was as if somebody played the Song of Storms from the _Legend of Zelda_ video game.

 **Beast Boy: Huh?**

Well, he was glad it stopped raining. He had just slung his bag back on his shoulder when two figures suddenly touched down in front of him.

 **Thunder: Brother, it is the green one. We have been baring our thunderstorm down upon him.**

 **Lightning: Oh, our deepest apologies. We didn't realize you were traveling at this time.**

He recognized them. He had talked them down from villainy when the team encountered them shortly after they had come together. These two somehow living forces of nature were "having fun" causing destruction in the city. The Titans arrived to fight them, but Beast Boy could tell that if given the right guidance, they would be a force for good instead of causing trouble. They ended up becoming honorary Titans and helping out against the Brotherhood of Evil.

 **Beast Boy: Oh, it's just you guys. What's up?**

 **Lightning: We were just having fu- uh- I mean practicing for when the unpleasant people with gifts arrive.**

 **Beast Boy: It's cool. A little rain won't hurt the animals. It really was awesome how you guys helped us defeat those bad guys too.**

 **Thunder: Of course. We have our gifts, it is only fitting that we use them to do good for others.**

 **Lightning: Say, green one, would you like to join us for some fun? Where there is no life and no living thing can come to harm of course.**

 **Beast Boy: I might take you up on that sometime, but right now I really need to go see a friend. Oh, I know! Maybe in a day or two you guys could meet her! Her abilities revolve around nature just like you guys.**

 **Lightning: We would be honored.**

 **Thunder: Yes, any friend of yours is a friend of ours.**

 **Beast Boy: Great! Since you guys both have your comms on you and I've got mines, I can let you know when we're gonna do this. I gotta go now, though. See you guys in a day or two.**

 **Thunder: Very well. Farewell, green one.**

And with that, Beast Boy left to continue on his way to Terra's place. He once again morphed into a pterodactyl with his bag on his shoulder and flew until he saw another bus stop. This hadn't been the first time he visited Terra, so he knew his way around. Once the bus arrived at his stop, he got off and walked the short distance to the small, run down apartment complex. There were only five or six apartments in there, and the whole building was a single floor.

He got to her door and knocked. The door opened and she offered him a kind smile before greeting him.

 **Terra: Hey Beast Boy.**

 **Beast Boy: Hey Terra. Can I come in?**

 **Terra: Sure. You didn't think I'd make you stay outside the whole weekend, did you? Besides, how else would I get any of that delicious tofu?**

He entered. Her apartment wasn't fancy at all. It was very small, but the girl took care of it. The landlord let her live there for an extremely discounted price, in exchange for helping her out with cleaning. She also had a part time job at the place where she had taken him the night they went to the carnival, since it was within walking distance of the apartment. She was a waitress there, and she made just enough to live. Sometimes not quite enough, though her landlord would sometimes help her out with food and such. It wasn't the ideal situation for her, far from it, but she didn't really have a home or a family, and the local shelters were too afraid to keep her after she accidentally used her powers in front of them.

Beast Boy absolutely refused to eat any of her food. Not because he thought it was nasty or anything, but because he knew how hard it was for her to have enough food, and he wasn't about to contribute to that. No, instead he brought over some extra tofu so that he could share with her. It was the least he could do. That way his visits worked out for the both of them. She'd have some extra food, and he'd have someone to talk to when his team wasn't being as friendly as they should have been. Though she did enjoy his company as well. He thought about how he met back up with her.

Terra had been out in Jump City about six months ago when she happened on the team on one of their outings. At first none of them saw her, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. She discreetly followed them, and while he was briefly seperated from the rest of the group, Beast Boy had glanced up and saw her. He had excitedly run up to her, recognizing her immediately. She didn't try running away or anything, as she was glad to see him. It was true that his romantic feelings for her had died, but they both still cared about each other. They exchanged contact info and she left before the others came back.

It was about a week after that he casually suggested they take a stroll around Jump City. To her it just seemed like he wanted to take a walk. They just happen to be near this high school when she made a comment to him exclaiming that one of the girls was practically her twin. It was then, seeing both Terra and the look alike at the same time, that Beast Boy found out that the high school girl really wasn't Terra. He was somewhat embarrassed, but at least he had found who he had been looking for.

As he came into the apartement and started to take a seat, Terra cleared her throat to get his attention.

 **Terra: Um, Beast Boy, not to be rude but... can we eat... now? I'm starving.**

 **Beast Boy: Sure, let me get my tofu out. I really hope no water got into it.**

To his relief, the thunderstorm genreated by his other friends did not get water into any of his containers. He went to her stove and started to whip up some tofu burgers. In a seperate pan, he cooked some tofu eggs.

 **Terra: Eggs and burgers? That's new.**

 **Beast Boy: Hey, don't knock it till you try it. It's actually not bad if you put some eggs on the burger.**

As they sat down to the table with their plates, Terra quickly began scarfing the food down. Beast Boy gave her a minute to get her hunger under control before he would begin speaking.

 **Beast Boy: So Terra, I was thinking of something fun we could do tomorrow.**

 **Terra: I don't have a shift tomorrow, so I'd be up for it. What were you thinking?**

 **Beast Boy: Well, I never told you this, but I kind of met these two.. uh... living things, I don't know exactly what they are to be honest, but they're really cool, and they've got these thunder and lightning powers. Maybe we can have some kind of play date with them.**

 **Terra: Sounds fun. It's hard to fit in with my powers and all, so it would be nice to meet some people, or whatever they are, who have powers like me.**

After that, they ate in comfortable silence. After they finished eating, they went into the living room area to sit on the couch and talk.

 **Terra: So, Beast Boy, want to talk about why you ran away this time?**

 **Beast Boy: Well, me and Raven had a fight, and it really wasn't my fault, but when the others came, they assumed I did something wrong, so they were on her side.**

 **Terra: That sucks. Everyone knows how much of a jerk she can be.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, I've noticed them doing that kind of stuff for a while but tonight was the first time I said anything to them. Anyway, when I confronted Robin about it, he started making these excuses for her, saying how she had a hard life and all that.**

 **Terra: Yeah, so have I. And you. And a lot of the people who are Titans. You and Robin are orphans. No one else acts like she does. And as far as her emotions go, if she can't feel joy and happy emotions, why does she have no problem being angry and unpleasant, and lashing out at people? Those are emotions too, and somehow she allows herself to feel those!**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, tell me about it. So I told them I needed to get away from them because clearly none of them understand me.**

 **Terra: Well, I'm here for you, Beast Boy. Even if Robin and the others don't get it, you've got me.**

 **Beast Boy: Thanks, Terra.**

 **Terra: Anytime. Everyone thinks Raven is so perfect.**

Beast Boy noticed that Terra disliked Raven even more than he did. He didn't even really dislike Raven, it was just that her attitude got on his nerves sometimes. And the fact that no one else wanted to say anything to her about it made it worse.

 **Beast Boy: I think it might be more than that, though.**

 **Terra: What do you mean?**

 **Beast Boy: I think that Robin sees me as the weakest link on the team, so he isn't as concerned about how I feel.**

 **Terra: Wow, what a wonderful leader he is.**

 **Beast Boy: It seems like he doesn't do it on purpose though. He didn't want me to go. I guess me and him just have a love/hate relationship.**

 **Terra: Admittedly, your abilities could use some training. Why doesn't Robin try to help you instead of putting you down?**

 **Beast Boy: Sometimes he does. He has good days and bad days. One minute he's my best friend, the next he's throwing me off the team again. Makes it hard not to be scared of him.**

 **Terra: Sounds complicated.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea. As much as we fight, we still have a bond. He even let me into his room with Star a few times.**

 **Terra: Hehe, a little too much info there.**

 **Beast Boy: Sorry.**

 **Terra: But you're into that?**

 **Beast Boy: I don't know. I guess I was experimenting.**

 **Terra: You think maybe the whole thing weirded Robin out?**

 **Beast Boy: Maybe, it could have put a strain on our relationship as teammates. Not like I'll be doing it anymore anyway. That kind of thing isn't for me.**

 **Terra: Maybe. It sucks how your team is treating you, but I'm glad you're here. I could use some company... and food... every now and then.**

 **Beast Boy: Speaking of which, Terra, you seem like you're barely holding your own here.**

 **Terra: I know. I wish I had a better living situation. I'd go back to my cave, it would be less expensive. But then I'd have no running water, electricity, heat, etc.**

 **Beast Boy: Robin seemed like he felt bad when I was going. Maybe he'd be in the mood to entertain me if I asked him to let you back on the team.**

 **Terra: I already tried. A few times actually. But he never lets me. He always says that-**

At that point, Beast Boy's communicator rang. It was Robin. He answered.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, I need to know if you're okay-**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, Robin, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern.**

He went to hang up but Robin wasn't done yet.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, wait!**

 **Beast Boy: What is it Robin?**

Beast Boy's patience was wearing thin. Didn't his leader trust him to look after himself?

 **Robin: A-Are you staying with Terra again?**

 **Beast Boy: Why?**

 **Robin: Rav- I mean, I... just wanted to know.**

Beast Boy laughed. He had to admit one thing about Robin, he was good at knowing when the truth was something a person didn't want to hear.

 **Beast Boy: Yea, I'm staying with Terra again.**

 **Robin: Can you put her on?**

 **Beast Boy: Sure.**

Terra came to stand next to him so that she could talk to Robin.

 **Robin: Terra, please make sure you take care of him while he's there.**

 **Terra: No problem. You know, I kind of wish you could do something for me.**

 **Robin: It's not what I think it is, is it?**

 **Terra: I wish you'd let me back on the team. I've done a lot of good since the incident with Slade.**

 **Robin: Terra, we already talked about this. It's not happening.**

 **Terra: But-**

 **Robin: We can discuss it later. I have to go now, Terra. I'm sorry. Beast Boy I'll see you when you get home.**

The connection was terminated after that.

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Raven approached Robin and sat down next to him just after he ended the call. Cyborg and Starfire were also nearby. They all were worried about the changeling's whereabouts.

 **Robin: I'm sorry Raven. He is staying with Terra.**

 **Raven: I heard. I'm glad that someone's there to take care of him and all, it's just...**

 **Robin: I know. Terra's protective of him.**

 **Cyborg: And that kind of puts her against you, Raven. She sees you as a bully.**

 **Starfire: But Raven is not the bully! She is merely the 'being herself'.**

 **Robin: I'm sure she's been saying a lot of bad things about you to him whenever he stays with her. That's probably the reason he accused us of showing you favoritism earlier.**

 **Cyborg: It's possible. But we are a bit hard on him from time to time-**

 **Raven: Can't he recognize that chewing as loudly as he was is incredibly annoying?**

 **Cyborg: Hold up, that's what the fight was about?**

 **Raven: Yes.**

 **Cyborg: Girl, you were being unreasonable. No wonder he said the stuff he said. If I'd have known that was what you were chewing him out for, I would've stuck up for him. No pun intended.**

 **Raven: Just because he doesn't chew quite as loudly as you do doesn't mean it isn't annoying.**

 **Robin: Guys, it's getting really late. I think I'm going to bed.**

 **Cyborg: Same here. My batteries are running low. Goodnight, guys.**

 **Robin: Goodnight.**

The two boys both departed to their rooms.

 **Starfire: Raven, I am afraid that Beast Boy will be too upset with us to come back.**

 **Raven: Don't worry, Starfire. He'll be back, he was just blowing off some steam.**

 **Starfire: But he was very upset. Even more than Robin was with me one year ago.**

 **Raven: You mean the time he threw you off the team because he thought you took his utility belt?**

 **Starfire: I believe that he was more upset when I became the defensive. But I remember being the shocked and appalled when he thought I had stolen his possession.**

 **Raven: But you guys made up, right? It'll be the same with Beast Boy.**

 **Starfire: But us making up was only the result of you forcefully demanding that he forgive me. And threatening to physically harm him if he did not take me back.**

 **Raven: It worked, didn't it?**

 **Starfire: I suppose. But why did Beast Boy say that he saw you take the belt?**

 **Raven: If he believes that the team shows me favoritism, then he must have thought that if Robin thought I stole the belt instead of you, niether of us would get in trouble. He was trying to save you, Starfire.**

 **Starfire: Then I should be grateful. I had been the worried that he and Robin would do the 'bedding' without me.**

At this, Raven's eyes glowed red, and her voice became demonic.

 **Raven: Beast Boy was never doing anything like that with him! EVER! Whatever you guys did didn't mean anything!**

Starfire was shocked and startled by Raven's sudden outburst. She was trembling.

 **Starfire: Raven, I did not mean to upset you.**

 **Raven: I'm sorry Star. I just...**

 **Starfire: You have never had a problem with Robin and I being together.**

 **Raven: I know. It's just... Beast Boy...**

 **Starfire: You have the feelings for Beast Boy.**

 **Raven: What? No. Well... okay maybe.**

 **Starfire: Oh Raven, this is wonderful news. You simply must tell him.**

 **Raven: I can't. He's run away, mad at me, and with someone who would encourage his anger at me.**

 **Starfire: Then I shall make sure that does not happen.**

 **Raven: Thanks, but I don't know what you can do about it. Look, thanks for the talk Star, but I need to go to bed.**

 **Starfire: Goodnight, Raven. I shall see you in the morning.**

Raven really did like Beast Boy, as more than a friend. While she was in her bed, she thought about the situation. Terra didn't like her, and probably wanted to discourage Beast Boy from even continuing a friendship with her. But it wasn't likely because she herself was interested in dating him. No, Terra was just someone who looked out for him, and thought of Raven as a heartbreaker. Which was ironic, considering how it was Raven who once saw Terra as the person who hurt Beast Boy.

But if he and Terra weren't going to be getting together, his running away shouldn't be a problem. And she would have sensed the emotion of love coming from him when he called Terra if that were the case. He would eventually return home and they could move on from the incident, and then she would make her move.

It was true that she often portrayed feelings of disgust towards him, and for a while she really felt them. He had once had feelings for her which she sensed, but she pushed him away. And his love for her eventually died. Now that she had feelings for him, it would be easy for her to reawaken the fire his heart once felt for her. And she was certain that the other Titans would not stand in the way. He would soon be all hers.

After breakfast the next morning, Starfire set out on an important mission. She had to find Beast Boy so that Raven could reveal her true feelings to him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let her friend down. She knew that her feelings were the "secret", so she musn't tell Robin or Cyborg.

 **Starfire: I am going to find Beast Boy this instant.**

 **Robin: Starfire, no. He needs time to-**

But she was already flying out the door. She was determined to find their friend and seek his immediate forgiveness at all costs. Robin went to the garage to get his R-Cycle and go stop her.

 **Starfire: We must find him or he may never forgive us!**

 **Robin: Starfire, wait!**

She flew into the city and started asking random people if they had seen him. She flew past a small, subtle shop which sold a few handy items, including really strong rope.

 **Starfire: Please, we need the assistance! Our friend Beast Boy has run away on his own after expressing the belief that we were playing "the favoritism", and now he is vulnerable and seperated from those who can protect him and if we do not find him, I fear something terrible may happen to him!**

 **Robin: Starfire, you don't have to do this. He'll be fine with Terra for the next day or two.**

 _ **Location: Handy shop near Jump City streets**_

Jason Todd was at the shop gathering some strong rope in order to put his plans into action. He wore a black baseball cap and a jean jacket that matched the blue jeans he had on. He had brought his backpack which contained his suit into the shop. Well, maybe not exactly his suit, but luckily the shopkeeper didn't insist he leave the bag at the entrance. He had already unloaded the debit card and got some cash earlier, and had just used some to pay for the rope.

Just as he was walking outside, he noticed Robin ride by on his R-Cycle. The rest of the Titans weren't in sight. He started getting ideas and looking around for a alleyway to change into the suit and capture Robin when he heard what Starfire said. So Starfire was also present, and since there was a crowd full of people at this time, kidnapping Robin right now might not be the best course of action.

But he also took into account the situation that she described. Beast Boy, vulnerable, and seperated from his friends?

 **Jason: Hmm. Change of plans.**

Last night, he had managed to swipe a couple of syringes with a temporary power dampening drug from some second rate super villain wannabe, just in case something like this happened. It seemed that it could work on any of the Titans. Hopefully it worked on Beast Boy. It was a nice break after Maverick took one of his debit cards from him.

The new plan was to capture Beast Boy. He was staying with this "Terra" person, whom he didn't know much about, but he could research her. He went home to do just that. After finding out what her powers were, what she looked like, and what area she was frequently seen in, he set out to apprehend the green Titan. She wouldn't be too difficult to defeat, and it wasn't an overly crowded area that they were staying in. Both the rope and the syringes were small enough to fit in the pouches on his suit, so there was no need to take his backpack.

With this in mind, he put on the Red X suit and set out to Terra's apartment. He didn't find her there, and he started to wonder how he was going to locate these two. He couldn't very well ask anyone.

 **Red X: Maybe I should've taken my backpack.**

He was considering going back to his original plan to capture Robin when he noticed an odd sight in the distance. There was a single cloud spewing rain and lightning, and the rest of the sky was clear. Even as the daylight faded and dusk was setting in, he could see that storm was too small to be at all natural.

He made his way over there and beheld quite a sight. Beast Boy was there, as was the girl he recognized as Terra. There were two other figures he didn't recognize, one big and blue and the other skinny and yellow. The two seemed to be controlling the storm. Terra and the two storm creators seemed to be holding together some kind of makeshift obstacle course for him to go through. Beast Boy must have been having a falling out with his team, as this was Robin's job. It was probably a good idea to wait for a while until some of them leave, as he would have better odds against less super powered opponents. He situated himself in a spot carefully hidden from view and silently observed what was happenning.

 **Terra: Wow, Beast Boy, that was your fastest time yet!**

 **Beast Boy: It was?**

He couldn't really say any more, as he was trying to catch his breath.

 **Lightning: Brother, did you see that? The green one is becoming stronger than he has ever been before! I never knew our gifts could be useful in this way.**

 **Thunder: Yes, it is amazing what we can accomplish when we try to do more than just destroy.**

Beast Boy had finally got enough energy back to speak.

 **Beast Boy: Totally, you guys rock! I'm so glad we ditched the idea of having a playdate and instead you guys helped me train.**

 **Thunder: It was our pleasure. But I am afraid the heavens are calling us. Brother, we must go.**

 **Lightning: Yes, we must. Farewell, green one. And it was nice to meet you, blonde one. We shall see you again for another day of fun!**

 **Terra: Yea, it was nice to meet you guys, too. See you both next time.**

And with that, the two vanished into the sky. Beast Boy and Terra sat down on the edge of a flat, protruding rock.

 **Terra: I'm really glad I was able to help you, Beast Boy.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, me too. Seriously, you have no idea how much this means to me.**

 **Terra: I know you're a hero, but I never knew you cared so much about being good at it. I mean, no, of course you care about saving lives, I just mean-**

 **Beast Boy: It's okay, Terra. I know what you mean. But yea, being a good super hero is... it's what I've always wanted.**

 **Terra: I understand, Beast Boy. But you already are a good super hero.**

 **Beast Boy: Well yea, I did lead us to victory against the Brotherhood of Evil, but I wish I could do it more consistently. Taking down tough baddies, being a good detective, helping people through emotional hardships... I wish I could do that.**

 **Terra: You've helped me through a lot of emotional hardship. And you've done the same for your team, whether they realize it or not.**

 **Beast Boy: I wish they did realize it.**

 **Terra: You know, I think they do. Sometimes at least. They just get caught up in how many bad guys you didn't capture. Your leader just has kind of a one track mind.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, I guess. Maybe being the one to capture a super elusive thief like Red X is what I've always wanted.**

 **Red X: How about I capture you instead?**

Beast Boy and Terra both whipped their heads around towards the sound of Red X's synthesized voice. Their eyes were wide with shock and fright.

But Terra quickly put on a dangerous look.

 **Terra: Who are you and what do you want?**

 **Red X: I'm the Red X guy he just mentioned, and I want him, just like I said.**

 **Beast Boy: Sorry to disappoint you, Red X, but I don't really care to hang out with criminals.**

 **Red X: If you're so eager to put me behind bars, give it your best shot. I'm sure the Titans would be impressed if you two managed to get me.**

 **Terra: You leave him alone!**

With that, she hurled a swarm of small rocks in his direction. He teleported out of the way. He brought lots of explosive X's, two capsules of xenothium, and a bunch of other gadgets with him, since he knew he'd be in for a fight. Beast Boy and Terra were standing close to each other still, so Red X teleported behind them and with both hands, gave each of them a hard shove on the backs of their necks. He had just put the readers on them.

Terra whipped around, but not with enough time to react as Red X delivered a kick that sent her sprawling away. Beast Boy had morphed into a gorilla and was about to bring his fists down on the thief when he was blown backwards by an explosive X.

Using the short break he had while they recuperated, he checked his stamina scanner to see what kind of shape his opponents were in. Beast Boy's stamina was at 120. It was already low, undoubtedly due to the fact that he had just been training. Terra's was at 450. It was okay, though, since Beast Boy was the primary target. Terra wasn't as well known and wasn't part of the main Titans team, so taking her wouldn't have been as effective. He still wasn't sure what he'd do once he got his victim. He was hoping that maybe he'd contact Slade and tell him he had Beast Boy or something. The idea of him outdoing Maverick was too good to pass up.

But he could figure that out later. Right now, Terra was back up and hurling a pretty big rock his way. He teleported out of the way and threw some X-a-rangs at her. They connected, and she stumbled. He teleported in front of her and started delivering a flurry of punches and kicks at her. They were all hitting her and he seemed to be doing good, but one rock suddenly nailed him in the back, interrupting his attack sequence. Terra let her foot fly and kick him in the face, knocking him down and skidding him a few feet away.

He quickly jumped back up and tried to prepare another attack, but was forced to dodge a rock the size of a basketball. He dodged, but had no time to do anything else except dodge some more as a wave of rocks flew at him one by one. He dodged a majority of them, but some of them hit him. As he was doing this, a plan came to him.

He let one of the rocks hit him square in the stomach, and fell down. Terra then lifted up a big rock and prepared to throw it at him. He chucked an explosive X at the boulder that she had raised high above her head. It crumbled, raining the debris down on the geomancer. While she had her arms up trying to protect herself from the debris, Red X threw another explosive X at her. It hit her and sent her flying. Her stamina now read 125. Red X began looking around for Beast Boy when he heard the sound of an elephant above him.

He looked up just in time to see the huge green creature about to crash down on him. He teleported, but he couldn't get quite far enoug away. The elephant didn't actually land on him, but the resulting shockwave knocked him to the ground. As Red X forced himself up, Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl to go in for another attack. Red X teleported up to the creature's back, planted an explosive X on it, and teleported back to the ground. When the blast blew him downwards in a diagonal trajectory, he was unable to keep his animal form and morphed back into a humanoid form. Red X had teleported in front of him, and while he was still flying downwards, but he was close to the ground, Red X delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and knocked him back.

Red X looked at his stamina scanner. Red X was at 196. Beast Boy's stamina read 0, and he noticed the changeling on the ground not moving. The scanner still read a heartbeat, but he was now unconscious. Red X heard shuffling from a few feet away.

 **Terra: Y-you w-won't get away with th-this...**

 **Red X: Looks like I already have.**

Before Terra could throw another rock at him, he threw an electric shocking X at her. The resulting shock brought her to the ground, after which he secured her with two sticky X's. He teleported to where Beast Boy was and retrieved his limp form.

 **Red X: I'd love to stick around, but I've got stuff to do and people to call. Catch ya later.**

 **Terra: No! Beast Boy!**

She watched helplessly as the thief teleported away from her in small hops, carrying her friend away with him.

 **Terra: Beast Boy... I let you down.**

Tears began to form in her eyes as she could only wonder what this guy wanted with Beast Boy, and hope he didn't hurt him.

 **Author's Notes: Oh yea, this is getting good now! But the next chapter is where things really start to kick off. So that's the end of Chapter 2. So what is Red X going to do with Beast Boy? Will Terra, or any of his other friends come to rescue him? What are the other Titans going to say about this? We'll find out in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned.**


	3. Rescue and a Kiss

**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the characters or anything. Okay, so this is chapter 3. Keep in mind that this story gets wild. There's a huge twist at the end of this chapter, so get ready for that. Here we go!**

 **Chapter 3- Rescue, and a Kiss**

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Cyborg was really glad to hear from Bumblebee. He'd had a lot of fun on their last date, which was about two weeks ago. They had a decent relationship, but they didn't spend as much time together as they would have liked. Their responsibilities just got in the way too much.

Right now, he was talking to her via their communicators. The conversation was really helping take his mind off of Beast Boy, whom he had been worried sick about. But he wanted to stay strong for his teammates, so he didn't show his concern too much. He didn't want to scare Starfire, who was still upset that she never found him earlier that day. But Cyborg knew the Grass Stain could take care of himself.

 **Cyborg: So you think sometime next week we can go on another date?**

 **Bumblebee: Looks like it. I think the guys here can hold it down while I'm gone.**

 **Cyborg: You think things'll go as well as last time?**

 **Bumblebee: As long as we have time for that, sure. I really do miss you, Sparky.**

 **Cyborg: I miss you too. You ever consider having the Titans East and us move in together somewhere? Or transferring?**

 **Bumblebee: I think you'll have to talk to Wonder Boy about that**.

Said Wonder Boy had heard the remark and was about to respond when his communicator rang. It was a call, but not from an official Titans communicator. He answered it.

 **Robin: This is Robin... Terra?... Slow down Terra, what happened?... Oh no... A skull mask?... Red X... Yes... Look, we're on our way.**

Cyborg had caught the only side of the conversation that he and the others could hear.

 **Cyborg: Bumblebee, I think we might have a situation. I'll talk to you later.**

 **Bumblebee: Later, Sparky.**

Cyborg hung up his own communicator conversation and turned to Robin.

 **Cyborg: What happened, man?**

 **Robin: It's Beast Boy. Apparently, Red X kidnapped him! I have no idea why.**

 **Starfire: Oh no! What if we are too late and serious harm befalls him before we can rescue him?**

 **Robin: That's not going to happen, Starfire. We need to get to where Terra is so we can save him.**

Raven didn't say anything. She just had the strangest, unreadable expression on her face.

The Titans all filed into their T-ship. Cyborg was able to lock on to the signal coming from the pay phone Terra used to call them and get her location. It didn't take them too long to find her.

The T-ship landed a few meters away from the pay phone, and the Titans saw Terra sitting against it. Robin was about to approach her and try to find out exactly what happened, but before he had the chance, Raven stormed up to her and encased her with black energy.

 **Raven: You let him get captured? You let him get kidnapped?!**

 **Terra: I tried my hardest-**

 **Raven: Shut up!**

Robin ran up and stood between them.

 **Robin: Raven, this is no time for playing the blame game. We need to-**

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Raven was not only in her demon form, but she had a glowing mark on her forehead. It was not the mark of Scath, it was one Robin had never seen before.

 **Robin: Raven, what's happening to you?**

She calmed down. Her eyes, now only two of them, went back to normal, and the mark on her forehead was gone.

 **Raven: Sorry, I've been feeling... different lately.**

 **Robin: Alright, right now, our top priority is saving Beast Boy. Terra, we'll get you to a hospital-**

 **Terra: No! I want... I need to help save him. He's my friend.**

 **Robin: Raven, can you use your powers to heal her?**

 **Raven: I can't. Doing that takes too much out of me, and we'll need to be at full power if we do end up finding Red X.**

 **Robin: But Raven, we need her help. You'll get your strength back-**

Raven was going to say that Terra wouldn't be of much help to them anyway and an argument would ensue, Cyborg just knew it. They didn't have time for that, his teammate, his best friend, was in danger. So he quickly interjected.

 **Cyborg: We have a first aid kit in the T-ship. I'll go get one for her.**

 **Robin: Good thinking, Cyborg. You stay here and take care of her, while Raven, Starfire, and me split up to see if anyone saw Beast Boy or Red X. When she gets better, let me know with the comm and then you two can join us. It might be a good idea if you and her stay together.**

 **Cyborg: You got it, man.**

 **Robin: Alright Titans, let's move out!**

He and the girls split up, leaving Cyborg and Terra alone at the T-ship.

 _ **Location: Red X's hideout**_

Beast Boy was just starting to come to. He felt sore all over. It suddenly came back to him that he'd had a fight with Red X before he was knocked out. It made sense how his body felt soreness and pain.

But it didn't explain why he couldn't move. As he opened his eyes, it took a few seconds for his vision to focus. When it did, he looked down to his hands and knees. It was then that he realized he was in a sitting position, and a suspicion that had formed in his head a few seconds ago had been confirmed. He was tied up, to a chair to be exact.

 **Beast Boy: Hey, somebody help! Somebody help me!**

After that, he realized that he probably wouldn't recieve any help, since he was clearly in a villain's lair. Then he thought about Terra. Was she hurt? Had she been captured too? Did his team know he was missing? He couldn't tell whether or not his communicator had been taken from him.

Then he thought about who was holding him captive. Red X had clearly been the one to take him. He really hoped it wasn't Slade, because there was no telling what that man would do to him. And he wouldn't be surprised if Slade hired Red X to capture him. Either him or someone else. Why else would the thief capture him?

With this in mind, he started desperately trying to break the bonds, which seemed to be rope. But the rope was strong. His transformations didn't seem to be working either. This was not looking good.

 **Red X: Don't bother. You'll be in there for a good long while.**

Beast Boy snapped his head up at the sound of the synthesized voice. He was in a medium sized room, and Red X was standing in it just a few feet from the doorway.

 **Beast Boy: Let me go!**

 **Red X: Seriously, how many times do you guys have to be told that I'm not just going to do something just because you said it?**

The thief let out a laugh after that.

 **Beast Boy: Where's Terra? Did you hurt her?**

 **Red X: Of course. I had to, I mean she wasn't exactly just standing there waiting for me to capture you. But she's not dead or anything, if that's what you mean.**

If Beast Boy wasn't tied up, he would have attacked Red X at that point. But all he could do now was be grateful that things weren't worse.

 **Beast Boy: Who hired you? Was it Slade?**

 **Red X: No. I mean I bet Slade would pay me well if I gave him to you, but I don't have any specific plans to do that right now.**

Beast Boy couldn't help but feel relieved. Red X was a thief, but he wasn't a killer or torturer. He most likely wasn't going to die, but then, what did X want with him?

 **Beast Boy: So what do you want? Why are you doing this?**

 **Red X: You know, kid, I'm not sure.**

 **Beast Boy: You're not sure? You kidnapped me and you don't know why? What, did you just feel like you hadn't done a nice, refreshing kidnapping in a long time?**

Red X laughed again. Harder this time. He had to admit, comic relief was something to be appreciated. This kid had a talent for telling jokes.

He knew it was silly, but Beast Boy felt a surge of gratification at the fact that Red X laughed at his joke. He remembered how Cyborg, Robin, and especially Raven never laughed at his jokes. It really was nice to know that someone thought he was funny. It was a shame that said person was a criminal who was currently holding him hostage, but still. It was nice.

 **Red X: I gotta admit, Wonder Boy and Sunshine were wrong about you. You are funny.**

 **Beast Boy: Awesome! Look, I'm glad you think I'm funny and all, but if you really don't have a reason to hold me hostage, can you let me go so I can see my friends again?**

 **Red X: Look kid, this whole thing, why I do what I do... it's... complicated.**

Beast Boy found it odd that Red X wanted to explain himself, but he wasn't complaining. Maybe he'd have a change of heart and let him go.

 **Beast Boy: How so?**

Red X remembered Raven asking him about why he stole the night of his last heist, and he'd stiffed her. But Beast Boy was different. He seemed like he might even be sympathetic. Still, Red X kept his guard up, but he'd share a little bit of how he felt.

 **Red X: Stealing is my passion. I like doing it. I know it hurts some people, but it's what I'm good at. It's my calling. I don't do it for the money. Hell, sometimes I even give back what I steal if I'm well enough off.**

 **Beast Boy: Seriously? How could someone have a passion... for crime?! What about your conscience? I know you have one.**

 **Red X: I try not to screw people over too much with my thievery. But nothing else gives me the thrill I need, the rush of excitement that stealing demands. And the occasional awesome fight.**

 **Beast Boy: I can think of something. It's called, oh, I don't know, being a hero!**

 **Red X: Heroes have to follow rules. I live outside the rules. I like to live on the edge.**

 **Beast Boy: Dude, that is just weird. But it still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me.**

 **Red X: Well, I... Look, I try not to kill or seriously injure people when I steal, and some of my would be clients think I'm too soft for the job, so...**

Red X felt silly telling his captive all of this, but he had to get it off his chest somehow. He didn't exactly have a whole band of friends. He never needed one before, but now he could use some.

 **Beast Boy: So... you need to impress them?**

 **Red X: I need to prove to them and to myself... that I'm good enough.**

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Red X, _the_ Red X, didn't think he was good enough. If Robin ever found out, he would have a cow, but part of the reason Beast Boy always wanted to catch Red X was because he was the coolest villain in Jump City. He had a wicked sweet costume, way cooler than anyone on the team had. (Seriously, why didn't Robin just keep that suit for himself?) And his skills surpassed everyone on the team too, even with no powers. And if Beast Boy could catch someone like that, he knew he'd get the respect that he longed for. But how could a cool anti-hero like Red X not think he was good enough?

 **Beast Boy: Dude! Don't tell Robin I said this, but you're, like, the coolest villain I ever met! How could you not be good enough? You have so much skill, so what if you're not totally evil? For the record, I think anti-heroes are even cooler than heroes or villains.**

 **Red X: Wow, I'd almost say you were admiring me there.**

 **Beast Boy: I just wish I could be more like you, you know? Strong, formiddable, cool. Besides the whole being a criminal thing. But I'm not cool. I'm the one who's not good enough. I can never do anything right.**

Red X truly felt bad for him now. Sure, he could use some more practice. But he had so much potential. He was an amazing super hero, and no one should tell him otherwise.

 **Red X: You have amazing powers. All you need is a little practice. After all, how do you think I got so good at what I do?**

 **Beast Boy: You really think so? Sometimes, I feel like all I do is annoy people.**

 **Red X: Who told you that, the blue bird?**

 **Beast Boy: Well...**

Red X couldn't understand where all of this sympathy was coming from, but he felt a stab of anger towards Raven for making the green teen feel like this. He knew he shouldn't care, but he couldn't help it. To be honest, Beast Boy wasn't much different than himself. He just hadn't yet taken the steps needed to become an amazing super hero.

 **Red X: Don't listen to her. Sometimes it takes a situation where everyone tells you that you can't do something to give you the push to go ahead and do it. I saw you training with those two guys that made the thunder and lightning, and that blonde chick. Personally, I think you'd be better off with them. They seem like they all have good heads on their shoulders.**

 **Beast Boy: No. Robin and the others are my friends. And how do you know so much about working hard to get good? I mean, you always seem like you're a natural.**

 **Red X: I worked hard to get this way. It wasn't easy. People told me I'd never make it. People STILL tell me I can't do it. But I know not to listen, and one day, maybe I'll be the one laughing at them from the top while they're eating my dust.**

 **Beast Boy: I don't get it though. If people don't think you're good enough, who do they think is?**

At that moment, a huge explosion rocked the hideout. Dust and smoke obscured both boys' visions. Once it cleared, a new intruder was standing near a hole that was blown into the wall.

 **Maverick: That would be me.**

 **Beast Boy: I'm guessing that's not my back up.**

 **Red X: Yea, well, it certainly isn't mine. What do you want, Maverick?**

 **Maverick: Isn't it obvious? The same thing I always want.**

 **Red X: You usually want to steal the loot that I get from my heists. But I don't have any.**

 **Maverick: Oh, but you do have something I might want to take from you.**

 **Red X: And what would that be?**

 **Maverick: You see, last time we fought, I had a feeling you'd take my comment to heart and do something like this. Remember when I told you I got a job from Slade? Do you know what Slade hired me to do? He wanted me to get him a Titan. Preferably Blunder Boy, but whatever. I knew all I had to do was rub it in that people thought you were going soft and you'd do my job for me. So no, I'm not here for your loot. I'm here for your hostage.**

Red X felt so foolish. Maverick had manipulated him! That usually did not happen to him. If he let this go, not only would people think he was too soft, they would think he was a fool! He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Maverick take his hostage.

But a part of him also wanted to protect Beast Boy. He had decided during their conversation that he would not hand him over to Slade, or even contact the mercenary. The two had a lot in common, and he was starting to wish he could be the one to teach Beast Boy his true potential. It would be nice having a friend for once. The only problem was that Beast Boy was a hero and that created a conflict of interest with his job. Regardless, he would not let his rival take Beast Boy.

 **Red X: Well, you're going home empty handed. You're not taking him.**

 **Maverick: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I tell you that you had a say in this?**

With that, Maverick threw out one of his magnetic mines towards Red X. Red X reacted quickly and threw a short curcuiting X to intercept the mine. He then threw another one at Maverick's utility belt. Apparently the rival thief hadn't been expacting that.

 **Maverick: Aw dammit!**

He wouldn't be using any of those mines on him now. The short curcuiting X had rendered all the ones he had useless. Red X hurried up and threw a sticky X at Maverick, which ensnared him. While Maverick was down for the moment, Red X quickly geared up. He hadn't been expecting a huge fight. After that, he tried securing some of the essentials in his hideout, but Maverick teleported in front of him.

 **Maverick: Cute trick, but you couldn't have thought that would hold me for long. Let's get down to business, X!**

 **Red X: How did you find my hideout?**

 **Maverick: Simple. I asked Slade to find out. It took him only a couple of days.**

So Slade knew his hideout? Luckily he had some more, and he'd be moving to a new one. But Slade himself probably wouldn't show up until at least a couple of days, otherwise he wouldn't have sent Maverick. Red X guessed that Slade was a busy man. That gave him time to pack up and move. But first thing's first. Get Maverick out of here.

He strapped on his stamina scanner and had retrieved some of the microscopic readers he usually kept in his belt. Then he took a fighting stance.

 **Red X: Well, you're going to wish you didn't.**

Red X rushed forward to punch Maverick, but the punch was ducked under and dodged. So then X brought his knee up into Maverick's face, and the hit connected. While Maverick staggered backwards, Red X took the opportunity to punch him in the face, knocking him down and putting the reader on him.

As Maverick was getting up, Red X jumped back while simultaneously throwing some X-a-rangs at him. They hit him and knocked him back down. Red X glanced at his scanner. Maverick was showing a stamina of 550. Not bad, but X had a long way to go before he got this joker out of his hideout and away from his hostage.

Beast Boy sat watching the entire thing, amazed at Red X's fighting skills. Though it was he who was holding Beast Boy captive, the changeling was definitely rooting for X to win. A huge part of that was because this other guy was intending to take him to Slade, while there was a good chance that Red X would not if he won. But also, Beast Boy trusted Red X more. He knew X wouldn't hurt anyone uneccessarily, whereas he didn't know what would happen with... Maverick, was it? Hell, right now he might rather be with X than his own team, or at least some of them. It was crazy, but it seemed like the thief understood him better than his teammates did.

 **Beast Boy: Yeah, go get 'em, X!**

 **Maverick: Shut up, you freak!**

Red X unleashed a full on assault of punches and kicks in response to that comment. He was doing good, but the assault ended when Maverick summoned his arm energy blasters and shot Red X. The other thief was sent flying into the opposite wall. Red X quickly recovered and walked a few paces from the wall.

 **Maverick: What, are you his guardian angel now?**

 **Red X: Well, he's a lot better than some idiot who can't even do his own heists and relies on stealing other people's loot.**

Maverick teleported behind Red X and did a roundhouse kick. Red X went sprawling to the floor, after which Maverick summoned his shoulder-mounted pellet shooters and unleashed a barrage on Red X. But an explosive X flew out of the arising dust and smoke. Maverick was blown to the outside of the hideout.

Red X looked at the scanner again. He was at 500 stamina, and Maverick was at 400. Maverick suddenly teleported in front of him and tried to unleash a punch kick combo, but Red X blocked his hits and went in for a few blows of his own. The two were now locked in an intense hand to hand match. Maverick ended up being hit with an uppercut and fell backwards. Red X checked Maverick's stamina, which was now at 325. Maverick jumped back up and flipkicked Red X backwards. By the time Red X got back up, he saw Maverick standing next to where Beast Boy was tied, aiming one of his arm cannons at him. Red X halted.

 **Maverick: Take one more step and I'll finish him.**

 **Red X: You wouldn't do that. What would Slade say if he found out you killed the hostage you were supposed to bring him?**

 **Maverick: It doesn't matter. He wants Robin anyway.**

 **Red X: And how do you expect him to get him without any bait?**

 **Maverick: I could always get one of those other ones-**

 **Red X: If he wanted to, Slade could come here himself. All killing the green kid would do is set him back. And if you know Slade, you know that he doesn't like setbacks. Especially if he can blame someone other than himself for them.**

While Maverick was thinking, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and escaped the bonds. Before Maverick even realized that Beast Boy's powers worked again, he was hit on the head from behind by two powerful gorilla fists.

 **Red X: Your powers came back!**

 **Beast Boy: Yea. Just be glad I'm on your side for the time being.**

Red X knew the serum he gave Beast Boy must've worn off. It was actually perfect timing too. The thief was impressed with the changeling's highly resistant biology. He really did have a lot of potential if given the right guidance. Red X wanted to help him.

Maverick teleported to a spot away from the other two boys. They turned towards him at the same time.

 **Red X: Beast Boy, are you in a condition to fight?**

 **Beast Boy: Yea. My animal DNA heals me a little more quickly than most people's.**

 **Red X: Then this should be easy.**

Maverick used both of his arm cannons at once to sweep the area with a barrage of energy blast shots. Beast Boy morphed into a fly to avoid the attack, while Red X teleported out of the way.

 **Red X: Hey kid, turn into a giraffe.**

 **Beast Boy: Are you sure?**

 **Red X: Just trust me.**

Beast Boy morphed into a giraffe. He was grateful that they were now outside the hideout, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to fit. Red X threw a sticky X that caught Maverick, and then he used his teleportation to scale to the head of the green giraffe. Maverick had just busted loose, but had no time to dodge the attack from above. Red X dropped down with a powerful kick right to his shoulder. Maverick went down and squirmed on the ground, but couldn't get back up. Red X checked Maverick's stamina. It was at 35. He wouldn't be causing any more trouble today.

 **Beast Boy: Yea, we did it!**

 **Red X: You know something, kid? I'd say we make a great team.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea we do.**

Red X walked over to Beast Boy. He gave him a quick look to make sure he wasn't injured too badly. The reader he had put on the green teen earlier was still there, so he checked his stamina. It was at 385. Beast Boy noticed him looking at the watch-looking device on his arm.

 **Beast Boy: What's that?**

 **Red X: It's a scanner. I put one on you earlier, as I did on him.**

Red X pointed to Maverick as he said that.

 **Red X: It tells me how much more fight someone's got in them before they drop.**

 **Beast Boy: So it's like checking someone's health meter in a video game?**

 **Red X: Yea. I swiped it from either Control Freak or Atlas, I think.**

 **Beast Boy: So when you fight, it's like you're fighting a boss?**

 **Red X: Pretty much.**

 **Beast Boy: Dude, that's wicked cool! When can I get one?**

 **Red X: Umm... I don't know.**

 **Beast Boy: Listen, dude. You don't have to do this. You don't have to prove anything to Maverick or to anybody. You can be a hero! I mean, at least stay on the right side of the law, but do what you want. You're the last person that should be trying to please everyone else.**

In that moment, Red X decided that he would do something that he wanted to do but was holding back. He didn't care if Maverick was still there.

Maverick slithered out of there about twenty minutes after, thoroughly beaten. It was clear he wouldn't be taking Beast Boy away.

 _ **Location: Jump City limits**_

Raven had split up from her teammates and was currently searching for clues as to where Red X may have taken Beast Boy. She was getting worried that the others were starting to not trust her. Robin knew right away that she was lying about not being able to heal Terra. If they didn't get to Beast Boy in time, there was a good chance Robin would be angry with her. And Starfire was still a tad upset with the way she'd strongarmed him during the utility belt incident. She knew she messed up with that one and she felt guilty about it right after. Up until now, she felt like she had her friends' unconditional support, but she knew she'd abused it quite a bit. She was going to need to be smarter about the way she did things.

She had thought it was a good thing that she lacked any feelings of guilt for the past couple of days. But it helped her deem what behavior her friends would find acceptable from her. And she didn't know why it stopped. When she was in the alternate dimension, she swiped a book from there. She had stopped just short of leaving through the portal to deal with the robbery to grab it. Maybe it would explain things, since the strangeness started after she visited that place.

As she used her empathic senses to try to pick up on odd emotions that may lead her to where she needed to be, she thought about what to say to Beast Boy when she saw him. She was leaning towards just apologizing and saying that everything was her fault, as she was certain he would feel sorry for her and forgive her instantly. She might have to make a few tears though. He'd said to Robin that he was tired of her "hard life" excuse. She might stock up on love potions and love spells as a last resort, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. She wanted his love to be genuine.

She pulled out her communicator.

 **Raven: Raven calling Robin.**

Robin answered.

 **Robin: What is it Raven? Did you find them?**

 **Raven: No, I was just hoping you did. I-I'm just worried about Beast Boy. The last thing I said to him-**

 **Robin: Raven, we will find Beast Boy and bring him home safely.**

 **Raven: But what if he doesn't forgive us?**

 **Robin: Beast Boy is not the kind of person to hold a grudge. He's pretty much the most forgiving person I know. And we all owe him an apology.**

 **Raven: I hope you're right. Okay, Raven out.**

She put her comm away. Hopefully that would keep Robin from going too hard on her about the healing thing earlier. She really was worried about Beast Boy though. She couldn't be with him if he was killed or something.

She suddenly sensed feelings of dejection and defeat from somewhere nearby. She sighed. She had to investigate. After all, as a hero, it's her job to help people. Maybe they had information about Beast Boy.

She soon came upon the source of these emotions. He had a dark green and gold suit with a gold visor and a mask which covers his eyes. He was beaten and injured. Her first instinct was to heal him and agree to help him with whatever problem he had if he helped her find Beast Boy right now. Being a hero had its perks.

She scanned his mind quickly to determine the best way to approach him. But when she did, she made a startling discovery. Images of Beast Boy and Red X were in his mind. She stormed up to him.

 **Raven: You! You know where Beast Boy and Red X are, don't you? Tell me now!**

 **Maverick: You really want to know? Hehe...**

 **Raven: Yes. Tell me!**

When he still didn't say anything to him, she quickly used her powers to form a psychic link with him and read his mind fully. What she saw invoked feelings of shock, sadness, and anger in her.

She saw Beast Boy and Red X talking. Saw the man in the green suit attack Red X. Red X defeat him with Beast Boy's help. The green changeling and the maksed thief talking about the device on his wrist. She heard Beast Boy tell him that he didn't have to impress anyone. And then the next thing she saw was what caused her emotions to go haywire.

She saw Red X walk over to Beast Boy, pull up his mask...

and kiss him.

Beast Boy... and Red X... were kissing. Each other. Beast Boy kissing back too.

Thankfully the buildings they were around were abandoned, because her powers, driven by her intense emotions of grief and anger, began tearing them apart.

 **Author's Notes: Okay so, probably not quite what people had in mind for 'Rescue and a Kiss'. I wanted to make it a surprise so I didn't say before, but here is that the pairing indicator would look like:**

 **[Red X, Beast Boy] Raven, OC**

 **What? Hopefully you guys didn't have your hearts completely set on BBRae. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, hopefully no flames. I know it wasn't exactly what people expected, but the rest of the story will be epic. Stay tuned!**


	4. Overly Dramatic Rescue

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I had a lot going on in real life so I didn't get a chance to work on this as much.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything. This will conclude Act One (the kidnapping story) of this fic.**

 **Chapter 4- Overly Dramatic Rescue**

 _ **Location: Jump City streets**_

Raven's powers continued to decimate the already dilapidated buildings around her. She shouted, desperately trying to convince herself that what she had seen wasn't the truth.

 **Raven: No. No! That can't be!**

As she violently shook her head, she heard the cruel laughter of the man whose mind she had just looked inside to see the horrible truth.

 **Maverick: Oh, I get it. You actually like that green freak.**

She gripped him in her dark energy and pulled him close with her powers.

 **Raven: Tell me that was some kind of trick. Tell me!**

 **Maverick: Nope! How does it feel to know that you can't even get a green little runt like that?**

 **Raven: Tell me where they are, now!**

 **Maverick: How does it feel to lose your runt to a fag like Red X?**

She read his mind further to get their location. Her first instinct was to rush in there and take out Red X. But she knew she had to gather the rest of the team first. After punching Maverick hard in the stomach and stopping his laughing fit, she teleported away to rendevous with Robin and the others. She pulled out her comm.

 **Raven: Raven calling Robin.**

 **Robin: Raven, did you find Beast Boy?**

 **Raven: Yes, I know where he is.**

 **Robin: Okay, send me the coordinates and we can go save him.**

 **Raven: No, not yet. We need to meet up first.**

 **Robin: But the more time we waste, the longer Beast Boy is in danger-**

 **Raven: Just trust me, Robin! Please.**

 **Robin: Okay. I'll call the others. Meet up at my location.**

 **Raven: Got it.**

She used her powers to summon one of her spell books from her room. She quickly scanned through it for the spell that she wanted to use, and then sent the book back to her room. She wasn't ready to tell her teammates about how much her powers had increased just yet.

Due to what she had seen through Maverick's eyes, Raven knew that the best course of action was to meet back at the tower. Beast Boy wasn't in as immediate danger as she thought, and now she had the opportunity to do what was needed to locate Red X and make sure was never able to go near Beast Boy again.

She, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Terra met up back at the tower. She began to explain the situation to them.

 **Raven: Listen. Red X has Beast Boy in a hideout somewhere. I've seen him with my powers but I still don't know where exactly he is. But now that I know his surroundings, I have a spell that will allow us to track him.**

 **Robin: A tracking spell? I've heard a lot about magic but I've never heard of that one before.**

 **Raven: It's a spell that's not very well known because it's rarely useful.**

 **Robin: That makes sense. Okay, we'll do it so we can rescue Beast Boy.**

Robin and Cyborg gathered around Raven once she had collected the materials for the spell. She said a chant, then put one hand on each of their foreheads. A purple aura surrounded the three of them for a short time. Robin's and Cyborg's eyes briefly glowed purple before reverting to their normal color.

 **Raven: Okay, your turn, Star.**

 **Terra: We don't have time. Beast Boy could be in trouble!**

 **Raven: But-**

 **Starfire: Friend Raven, Terra is correct. Our friend is in danger. Surely three of us tracking them is enough.**

Raven didn't want to argue. Causing Robin or herself further emotional distress could weaken her spell, and she'd have to start over. Plus, Red X could still get away if they took too long.

 **Raven: Fine. Let's go.**

They set out to find their friend and bring him home.

 _ **Location: Red X's hideout**_

Red X was surprised. He really was. He hadn't been sure how Beast Boy would react to being kissed by a guy. Imagine his shock when the changeling actually reciprocated.

 **Red X: Wow.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea. Wait, this is wrong. You're a criminal, but... I don't want to stop.**

 **Red X: Then don't.**

Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them knew where this was going. But neither of them wanted it to stop.

 **Red X: Kid, was that your first kiss?**

 **Beast Boy: Well, no. Yours?**

 **Red X: No. I didn't want to feel like I stole your first kiss.**

 **Beast Boy: Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if you did.**

Red X noted how soft his lips were. The kiss was cleaner than the thief had imagined. His forest green hair was matted to his face with sweat, but that just made him look even more appealing. He seriously wondered how the Titans could mistreat someone like him.

Beast Boy was thinking similar thoughts. Red X, THE Red X, just kissed him. He started thinking about who he had kissed. He kissed Terra. He had kissed both Robin and Starfire during their sessions. Kissing Star felt weird. The other two felt okay, but didn't compare to Red X. He doubted that even kissing Raven would have felt that good. He wasn't sure what the public would say about two guys kissing or being together, but he'd worry about it later.

 **Beast Boy: So, I didn't know you were... into this sort of thing.**

The thief chuckled.

 **Red X: This might surprise you, but even a gay "faggot" like me can be a pro.**

 **Beast Boy: So, what now?**

 **Red X: I don't know, you tell me.**

 **Beast Boy: Well, you maybe want to... hang out sometime?**

 **Red X: Like, a date?**

 **Beast Boy: I guess so.**

 **Red X: Maybe. What did you have in mind?**

 **Beast Boy: Umm...**

Beast Boy didn't really know what he wanted to do. He would have suggested robbing a bank together, you know, if he wasn't a hero and all. Maybe the two of them could meet at an arcade or something?

Red X decided to see about using some time to draw out some of Beast Boy's potential.

 **Red X: How about I train you, the way your friends were doing?**

Beast Boy truly felt honored to have someone like Red X wanting to help him.

 **Beast Boy: That would be awesome dude, but, aren't I supposed to be trying to arrest you or something?**

 **Red X: Technically. But you know what they say. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And I'm certain that none of the Titans can beat me.**

The thief was suddenly bound by a ring of black energy and hoisted up into the air.

 **Raven: I wouldn't be so sure.**

She sent him sailing backwards into a wall, crashing and landing roughly on his stomach. He looked up just in time to see the empath emerge from a raven-shaped mass of black energy, with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra at her side.

Before he could fully stand back up, Raven used her dark energy to sieze him once again, pulling him roughly to his feet and dragging him over to her.

 **Raven: What did you do to Beast Boy?**

 **Red X: Relax, I didn't hurt one hair on his head. We were actually just getting along-**

She shot him with a dark energy blast and sent him sprawling back to the ground.

 **Raven: You kissed him!**

 **Robin: What?!**

Cries of shock were heard from the others.

 **Red X: Sometimes life happens when we least expect it. What's it to you?**

 **Starfire: How could you?! Forcing someone into something as sacred as a kiss is wrong, and I am certain you do not learn new languages from lip contact!**

 **Beast Boy: Guys, wait. I... kissed him too.**

 **Terra: Beast Boy...**

 **Cyborg: Yo BB, I don't know what Red X said to you, but he's messin' with you.**

 **Robin: Cyborg's right, Beast Boy. You can't trust him.**

 **Terra: Is that why you kidnapped him, X? So you could try to seduce him?!**

 **Red X: It wasn't planned like that. I had just saved him-**

 **Starfire: But you are the one he needed the saving from.**

 **Beast Boy: Guys, listen. He's not that bad.**

Red X checked his own stamina. It was at 550. Good, he was back to almost full energy, but no doubt the couple of blasts from Raven took a little bit out of him. He'd need it for the fight he was about to have. Raven must have read his mind with her powers or something, and none of the Titans sounded too happy about what they found out. They were sure to let it all out on him. He tried to prepare himself.

 **Cyborg: He must have used a drug to cancel BB's powers for a bit. Is it possible that he made him... gay... for a bit too?**

 **Robin: As sick as that sounds, it's definitely possible.**

 **Raven: You are disgusting, Red X!**

 **Robin: Cyborg, you and Terra take Beast Boy outside and make sure he's okay. Keep him safe. Starfire, Raven, and I will handle Red X.**

 **Cyborg: You got it, Robin.**

Beast Boy wanted to protest, but what could he really say? He really didn't want Red X to get hurt by his friends, but he couldn't very well stay and fight his own team. Red X usually did good against them, so he shouldn't have too much of a problem. Sure, he wanted villains to go to jail, but X understood him like not too many others did. And it wasn't like he killed people. The changeling was too conflicted.

Once they got outside, Cyborg and Terra worked to try to comfort Beast Boy.

 **Cyborg: How you holdin' up, BB?**

 **Beast Boy: I'm fine, I guess.**

 **Terra: Beast Boy, I'm so sorry for letting that jerk get you. If I could've just fought him a little harder-**

 **Beast Boy: No, Terra. It wasn't your fault. You tried your best. Besides, I'm not hurt or anything.**

 **Cyborg: Well, that's good. And when we're done here, you can come back home with us.**

Beast Boy looked at Terra. She seemed slightly upset at the thought, but she gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up.

 **Terra: You're welcome to stay with me for as long as you want, but I understand if you want to go back home.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, I guess I'd better go with them back to the tower.**

 **Terra: Don't worry, I'll be here whenever you need me.**

 **Beast Boy: Thanks, Terra.**

Cyborg looked him over to make sure nothing else harmful was in his system. His body was already counterracting the last traces of the serum Red X had administered to him. Other than that, nothing seemed to be affecting his body.

 **Cyborg: Everything looks good, B.**

But back inside the hideout, for Red X, things were not looking good at all. The three Titans were slowly advancing on him. His stamina had gone back up to about 570, but he was low on his weapon ammo. Much of the xenothium he had on him was gone, and what little was stored in that hideout had been destroyed in his previous fight with Maverick. He had two explosive X's left, and was low on sticky X's as well. All he had a lot of was X-a-rangs and they weren't enough to carry him through a fight.

 **Robin: Give up, Red X!**

The three suddenly charged him without giving the thief a chance to reply. Red X reacted quickly and threw three X-a-rangs at angles of each other, and managed to hit all three opponents, placing readers on each of them. While they were stunned from the blow, he cycled through each of their respective stamina. They all read 600.

He threw an explosive X at the group who were once again heading straight for him. The blast knocked them all down, and he attempted to make a run for it. He had just gotten through the hideout's back door when Robin came swinging on his grappling hook and kicked him down.

He immediately engaged the masked boy in combat. Red X threw a few punches, followed by a few spin kicks, all of which connected. Robin attempted to retaliate with some fancy fighting moves, but Red X easily dodged them all. The attacks were coming so slowly that he dodged and countered all of Robin's attempted blows. While Robin was on the ground, X checked the Boy Wonder's stamina. It read 540. Red X was certain he'd done more damage than that.

Robin got back up and came at Red X again, this time swinging his staff. Once again, Red X countered all of his moves. But his stamina remained at 540. Red X didn't know what was going on, but continuing to fight Robin would be pointless. He threw a sticky X at Robin and continued to try to flee.

But it suddenly began raining starbolts. Before Red X knew what to do, he was hit with a powerful punch which sent him flying back into his hideout. The alien Titan stood before him.

 **Starfire: You won't win this time.**

He threw two X-a-rangs at her. They hit her, but she wouldn't be down for long. He picked up one of Maverick's discarded projectiles from the floor. He hoped this would work. He chucked it at Starfire, who was just about to come flying at him. The projectile landed in front of her, and it activated. She was sucked onto the ground and couldn't move. He got lucky; the disc hadn't been short circuited.

 **Red X: Peace out!**

He tried to teleport away, but at the last second, a big black hand grabbed him tightly around the waist.

 **Raven: Not so fast.**

The hand morphed into pure black energy, though it squeezed him just as hard. He couldn't move, ad the pressure was quite painful.

A smoke bomb dropped from his belt and released thick smoke. It distracted Raven enough for Red X to break her energy hold and kick her in the face. She went down, and X wasted no time reaching for his belt to teleport.

But to his great horror, the teleporter button on his belt had been crushed.

 **Red X: Oh no.**

 **Raven: Oh no, indeed.**

Raven let out an uncharacteristic cackle at Red X's sudden terror. He turned and tried to run, but instead he slammed straight into a black energy wall that had been put up in front of him. He did not know how he would get out of this one.

He figured he'd have to fight her. He had one explosive X left and few other gadgets. But he doubted she was a good hand to hand fighter. If he could do this just right, he could knock her out and escape. He checked his stamina, which was at 450. Hers was at 550.

He went for a spin kick, but she easily dodged. He ran to throw a quick punch at her, but she shifted backwards, avoiding the punch, and countered with a dark energy blast. He got up and started to run away from her. Once he saw her chasing him in the air, he spun around and nailed her with the last explosive X. Knowing that wouldn't be enough to bring her down, he quickly followed up with a series of punches and kicks. He continued the assault for a while, as he was scared and wanted to neutralize the threat. Once he was sure she wouldn't get up, he turned to run. As he ran, he checked her stamina. It read 500.

 **Red X: What?!**

A black barrier suddenly arose in front of him.

 **Red X: You should be out cold. How are you doing this?**

He turned to see her still on the ground, although she was now on her hands and knees. Her hood had fallen off, though from his angle, her now unkempt hair covered her face. She slowly rose, keeping what he was sure was a glare on him.

 **Raven: Why did you kiss him, X?**

He didn't answer, instead looking around for an exit that wasn't blocked by dark energy.

 **Raven: Answer me!**

Her suddenly deafening voice startled him and caused him to flinch. He tried his best to maintain his composure.

 **Red X: I just did what felt right in the moment.**

Raven used her hands to brush the hair away from her face. It was then that Red X saw her eyes and the glowing, unfamiliar mark on her forehead.

 **Raven: There was nothing "right" about what you did.**

 **Red X: And I suppose everything you do to him is right.**

 **Raven: You want to use him, to play a game with his emotions! Don't you even touch him again!**

Red X was incensed by her attitude. His fear was temporarily replaced by fury.

 **Red X: And who are you to tell me who I can and can't kiss? You don't own me, and you don't own him!**

 **Raven: I... I love him. I can't let you have him.**

 **Red X: You love him? You and Bird Boy don't even treat him decently and you have the nerve to accuse me of trying to hurt him?! What makes you think you even deserve him-**

Before Red X could say another word, Raven teleported right in front of him, stopping him mid-sentence with the hardest punch to the stomach that Red X ever felt. He immediately stumbled backwards and fell to his knees, trying to fight the sudden feeling of nausea that was shooting into him. He couldn't move or speak. He subsequently fell onto his side, clutching his aching stomach. His knees involuntarily buckled.

The nausea overtook him and he lifted up his mask just in time as he vomited, the fluids falling from the side of his mouth onto the floor. Once he was done, he rolled over, facing away from the vomit. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings and get up, but he eventually rose to his feet, unwilling to give up.

 **Red X: He... deserves... better than you... better than all of you...**

Raven walked over and backhanded him, knocking his mask all the way off and to the floor and sending blood spurting from his nose. He tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and moved behind him, twisting it behind his back.

 **Raven: Take that back!**

 **Red X: No!**

She twisted his arm further, eliciting a scream of agony from Red X. She now had him on the floor, sitting on top of him and digging her knee into his back. The pain was excrutiating. But he managed to use all his stregnth to roll his body to the side, slamming her head on the floor and releasing the pressure on his body. He started to get to his feet, but the arm that she had been twisting was sore and gave out. He struggled on his kees and one hand.

Raven had gotten back up, and she walked in front of him, pulling him up roughly by his hair. He didn't even have enough energy to bring his arm up to punch her.

 **Raven: You are pathetic and weak.**

She drove her knee between his legs. He fell to the floor once again, unable to defend himself anymore as she repeatedly kicked him. He somehow glimpsed his stamina scanner, which was showing his own stamina at 100 and dropping rapidly. He felt tears filling his eyes, but refused to let them out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin come running towards them. He was hoping the masked leader would stop Raven's assault, but as he saw Robin brandish his staff and felt its cold strike against his side, his hopes were dashed. His stamina reading was now 0, though he couldn't see, as he was losing consciousness. The last thing he heard was a startled scream from Starfire, who apparently had just arrived on the scene.

 **Starfire: Robin, no! Please stop beating him!**

Beast Boy had calmed down and was wondering if he should go in and see how things were going when he heard Starfire's panicked scream.

 **Beast Boy: That was Starfire! I gotta go check on them.**

 **Cyborg: BB, no! Don't go in there!**

But the changeling was already on his way to where he heard the scream. Terra and Cyborg quickly followed, not knowing what else to do.

What he saw when he found them was shocking and heartbreaking for him. Red X's mask was off, and he lay unconscious on the floor. His nose was gushing blood. There was vomit near him on the floor and Beast Boy doubted that it was his teammates'. His suit was ripped and bruises were visible on his torso. His stamina scanner showed the thief's stamina at a startling 0. And worst of all, Robin was continuing to beat him. Raven stood frozen, with a shocked expression on her face. Though they were originally enemies, seeing Red X in such a state filled him with anger.

 **Beast Boy: What did you do to him?!**

As he said that, he punched Robin in the face, halting his leader's assault on the thief. Cyborg quickly grabbed Beast Boy before he could do anything else, while Starfire used her strength to restrain Robin. They both were released after a few seconds. Robin stood up and placed his hands up, in a surrendering fashion.

 **Robin: I... I'm sorry. I went too far. I'm no better than he is.**

 **Starfire: Robin, that is not true. You were the angry at Red X for kidnapping our friend.**

 **Cyborg: Look, let's just get back to the tower. We can talk there.**

Beast Boy and Terra turned to look at each other.

 **Terra: Well, I guess this is it, Beast Boy. I'll see you around, and if you need me, don't hesitate to call.**

 **Beast Boy: Thanks, Terra, for everything. See you next time.**

With that, the team filed into the T-ship and set course for their home.

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Robin had called a meeting in the common room as soon as they got back. Beast Boy figured they would talk to him about the kidnapping and ask him what happened. Cyborg had already done a more thorough checkup on him in the infirmary to make sure the serum that Red X injected him with was completely gone. Honestly Beast Boy was a little nervous, since the whole team now knew that he kissed Red X. And they, and Terra, didn't seem to be particularly happy about it.

Once the team was gathered, Robin stood in front of them and began to speak.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, first, I want to apologize for the way we treated you before you ran away.**

 **Cyborg: Yea man, we didn't know what happened before we got up here, and we should have listened to you.**

 **Starfire: Yes, we did the leaping to the end of the story.**

 **Raven: It's "jumping to conclusion" Star. And Beast Boy, I guess I shouldn't have been so mean to you.**

 **Beast Boy: I guess it's okay. It's in the past. Just, don't do it again.**

 **Robin: Well I hope you can forgive us for that. And something else that I now have to do.**

 **Beast Boy: Wait, what?**

Robin sighed. Beast Boy was thinking that Robin might throw him off the team again.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, you told us that while Red X had you kidnapped, you kissed him. Is that correct?**

 **Beast Boy: I-It's not like that! It's a long story.**

 **Robin: Okay, I'm listening.**

 **Beast Boy: Well, he kidnapped me, and said he didn't know why he kidnapped me. Then he said my jokes were funny and then he told me that I had potential. And then he saved me from this other bad guy that wanted to take me to Slade and then... he just kissed me, but I...**

 **Robin: But you said you kissed him back.**

 **Beast Boy: I did. I... I guess I'm like bisexual or something. He just seemed so cool, and he's not even all that bad. I mean, he did more heroic stuff than Jinx ever did and Kid Flash goes out with her, so I figured it would be okay.**

 **Robin: So you were planning on continuing a relationship with him?**

 **Beast Boy: Umm, I was still thinking about it. But I'd really like to.**

 **Robin: Beast Boy, Red X is a criminal, and manipulates people to get what he wants. He may have helped us before but he still can't be trusted. He might end up hurting you, and getting the best of all of us if you associate yourself with him. And I can't let that happen.**

 **Beast Boy: Wait, Robin, what are you planning to do?**

 **Robin: Beast Boy, until further notice, I have no choice but to order you to stay in the tower at all times.**

 **Beast Boy: So I'm grounded?**

 **Robin: You can still do missions with us, but you can't leave the tower otherwise. Maybe in time I'll allow you to go if one of us accompanies you, but I can't let you go and meet up with Red X.**

Beast Boy was shocked and distraught. He looked around to see his teammates' reactions. He'd hoped they would stick up for him, but none looked surprised.

 **Beast Boy: Did you guys all agree to do this?**

 **Cyborg: Actually, yea, we did.**

 **Beast Boy: When? I was with you guys the whole time since you found out about the kiss and I never heard you say that.**

 **Starfire: Robin informed me when he rescued me from the disc-like object sticking me to the ground.**

 **Robin: We were all thinking about it when we heard you were kidnapped. We knew that if you hadn't been off by yourself, you wouldn't have been in trouble. But finding out that you were manipulated into kissing Red X is what told us that it was the right thing to do.**

 **Beast Boy: Who's idea was this?**

 **Robin: It was mines originally, but we all agreed it was best.**

 **Beast Boy: But why, guys?**

 **Starfire: I am sorry, Beast Boy. We just want to protect you.**

 **Cyborg: Look Grass Stain, it won't be like this forever. We just want to get you to a point where you can take care of yourself.**

 **Raven: Maybe it would be good to spend more time with us, you know?**

 **Robin: And we know you've got potential. We'll help you, I promise.**

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. All this time he wanted his team to love and care for him, and now it came, in the form of locking him up like a caged animal. He knew that Robin and the others were mostly doing this to keep him from Red X. He couldn't condemn his teammates. He knew they meant well. But he needed them to stop this.

 **Beast Boy: Guys, please don't do it. I feel like a caged animal!**

 **Robin: I'm sorry Beast Boy. Like I said, I hope you can forgive me. Eventually.**

With that, Robin left the common room. Beast Boy noticed that out of all of his teammates, only Starfire looked like she had any guilt or regrets about this.

He tried leaving when no one was looking, but all the exit doors required a password, one that apparently everyone but him had. He gave up and went to his room. He wasn't rescued, he was just sent to a new prison.

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so that was the end of the first act of the fic. So Beast Boy was "rescued" only to be imprisoned yet again, this time by his own team! What will happen now? So here's the summary for the second act of the fic:**

 **Beast Boy is a prisoner in his own home. Robin and the others want to keep Beast Boy from seeing Red X, and said thief is upset when he hasn't seen the green Titan. Beast Boy calls on some of his friends outside the tower to investigate, and Red X does the same. But what they discover is unsettling to say the least. Unable to trust his closest friends, Beast Boy and Red X need all the help they can get to get him out of his prison.**

 **Thanks for reading this far guys, and remember, reviews are appreciated! Stay tuned!**


	5. Locked Up

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I forgot to warn you guys last time about the excessive violence. Next time a chapter like that comes up, I'll give you a heads up. Time to kick off the second act of the story! I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **And now, the Teen Titans fanfiction story:**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Chapter 5- Locked Up**

Beast Boy was lying in the fancy bed, his anticipation almost killing him. It was the only thing ruining the otherwise perfect scenario. His agonizing wait came to an end when he heard the door creak open. The man who stepped through wore a black bathrobe tied with a red belt. Some of his well-toned body was still visible where the robe didn't cover. On his face was the iconic skull mask of Red X.

 **Red X: You ready for this kid?**

Beast Boy squealed with excitement. His dreams were about to come true! Or so he thought.

 **Beast Boy: Yes!**

Red X removed his robe and climbed onto the bed. Beast Boy was astounded by the sight of the guy's toned body, no longer obscured by the robe. Red X pulled up his mask just enough so that his mouth was visible, no different than he had back in his hideout. He climbed on top of the changeling, placing his hands on the younger boy's arms. Though the touch looked gentle, Beast Boy felt like his arms were being forefully pushed into the bed, holding him in place. He could also smell the intoxicating scent of lavender on him. Well, normally lavender wasn't intoxicating, but since it was the man he was smitten with, any smell that he had on him was intoxicating.

Red X then began kissing him feverishly. He felt somewhat long hair tickling his face as the two kissed. The kisses were hard and even a little forceful. They started at his lips, but then traveled downwards along his torso. Finding someone he really wanted to be with to take control was what Beast Boy always wanted, and Red X was doing a good job of giving it to him. He started moaning.

 **Beast Boy: Oh yes. I... I love this. Red X...**

But Beast Boy was really confused as to why he felt manicured nails scratching his chest and back as the thief's hands explored him. Red X did not have manicured nails, of that the changeling was certain.

Suddenly everything Beast Boy was seeing faded to black, and an all too familiar feeling hit him. He knew he had been dreaming. With a groan, he started to open his eyes.

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

But the sensations he was feeling, and smelling, didn't stop. Someone really was forcefully kissing him, pinning him to the bed, but it was not Red X. Thanks to their scent, he had a feeling he knew who it was, and he most certainly was NOT cool with it.

As he opened his eyes, even the little bit he was able to see in the dark comfirmed his suspicions. He shot up and tried to back away, a disgusting feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

 **Beast Boy: Raven!**

Raven had indeed been lying on top of him, her pale hands holding his arms against the bed. He squirmed, trying to get away from her.

 **Beast Boy: Get off of me!**

 **Raven: Beast Boy! You weren't supposed to..**

 **Beast Boy: What were you doing to me?!**

She scoffed.

 **Raven: You said "I love this". You obviously enjoyed it.**

She said it as if it was the simplest thing ever. Beast Boy's face contorted in disgust.

 **Beast Boy: Well I didn't know it was YOU doing it!**

 **Raven: That was the point of waiting until you fell asleep.**

She deadpanned. Beast Boy couldn't believe she would do something like that. She then used her magic to replace her hands as she used her hands to once again roam his body.

 **Beast Boy: Stop!**

 **Raven: You're an idiot. You should be glad anyone wants to do this with you, let alone someone like me.**

 **Beast Boy: Are you kidding me?! Get off!**

He tried to change into an animal, but she had already used her powers that Malchior taught her and locked down his shapeshifting abilities.

 **Raven: What are you going to do about it? Go try to tell the others? I'm** _ **sure**_ **they'll believe you.**

 **Beast Boy: I'll show Robin the surviellance footage. Then he'll have to believe me.**

 **Raven: And what will you do when he hears you moaning Red X's name in your sleep?**

Beast Boy froze up at that. He already knew that Robin went to great lengths to keep him from seeing the thief. Even so much as admiring him while asleep could risk the leader's wrath. The green Titan's heart sank.

 **Beast Boy: But...**

 **Raven: Ugh. Since you obviously don't want me here, I'll go. But don't try to tell anyone.**

She quickly made her eyes glow red, and then got in his face.

 **Raven: Or else.**

With that, she toook her silent leave, much to Beast Boy's relief. But what had gotten into her? Starfire had told him that Raven was acting strange lately, but to sneak in his room in the middle of the night to kiss, no, molest him? Last he checked, she didn't want anything to do with him. Did she like him now? It didn't matter. He no longer had feelings for her. But then a thought struck him that he spoke aloud.

 **Beast Boy: I bet Robin sent her in here to do that so I could forget about Red X.**

The clock beside his bed read 2:05 a.m. He wanted to go back to sleep, but what if she tried that again? It wasn't like he could stay up all the time. He evenually went back to sleep, even though he had a hard time relaxing.

He slept until 10:30 a.m. the next morning. Luckily, Robin only scheduled team training three times a week, and today wasn't one of them. He could relax, sort of. It had been about a week since he was officially locked in the tower. Since he hadn't gotten the chance to get X's contact info, he was unable to talk to the one he wanted to see.

Actually, Beast Boy was still thinking the idea of being with Red X over. He was a criminal, and being with him could risk his status not only as a Titan, but as a hero. While the changeling hoped that X might turn over a new leaf, he knew it was unlikely. Red X even admitted to him that he had a passion for the thrill of stealing. It wasn't outlandish to suppose he could channel that passion into something similar, but not criminal. Beast Boy began to brainstorm, not like there was much else to do right now.

He came up with a bunch of crazy plans. Maybe Red X could just start playing video games about stealing, like _Grand Theft Auto_. Nope, X had clearly played video games before and Beast Boy doubted it gave him the same feeling. Maybe he could work for the CIA or something.

 **Beast Boy: Maybe he can join the team!**

He stood up to go ask Robin, but stopped before he even got to the door. Robin would NEVER let that happen. Clearly, he had been reading too much fan fiction.

The Titans' fans sometimes wrote stories about them, and since he couldn't go out and therefore had more time on his hands, Beast Boy decided to read some. Some of the stories were nice, but some were not. A lot of people paired him up with Raven in their stories. Now he didn't mind that ship so much, but what he didn't like was how they always made him a pushover. They made Raven act like a complete witch and everytime it was time for him to get mad at her, he would say something like "It's okay Rae, I understand. You only did it because you were scared to let people in blah blah blah". Seriously? How could so many people think he'd let her walk all over him like that? And plus, up until recently, Raven never acted like that. There were also a few that paired him up with other males, like Robin, Aqualad, and even Speedy a few times. Sadly, he didn't come across any that paired him with Red X. He also saw Robin in some odd pairings. He thought it was funny when they paired the leader up with Slade, because for a while, Beast Boy actually thought it could be true. Robin was always so obsessed with him, maybe it wasn't all due to wanting to catch a criminal. He probably wasn't like that about the Joker.

Right now Beast Boy was reading one where he was paired up with Raven, because no other ones looked too interesting. In the story, Cyborg was giving Beast Boy a rather lengthy threat about what he would do "if he ever hurt his little sister".

 **Beast Boy: Ugh.**

He was fed up with that. Before he reached the end of that threat, he switched over to the _Mega Monkeys_ fandom section. He found a good one and started reading, but before he got too far into it, the alarm rang. At least he would get some fresh air from this mission.

The mission wasn't super eventful, Beast Boy thought as he sat on the T-Car, waiting for Robin to finish talking to the police so they could head home. It turned out that the criminal was Adonis. Said villain was standing by the police car, in handcuffs and fuming. And not just because he was going to jail.

 **Raven: Don't you ever touch me like that again!**

 **Adonis: Will you shut up and go away? I didn't 'touch you like' anything!**

 **Raven: You grabbed my chest!**

 **Adonis: I picked you up so I could throw you away from me, just like I did to the green runt and all of your little friends.**

 **Raven: Oh really? It was an accident? I'm sure that wink you gave me just before you did it didn't mean anything.**

 **Adonis: I didn't wink at you!**

 **Raven: Um, yes you did. I saw you.**

 **Adonis: I blink. It's what humans do, because we're human. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?**

 **Raven: How dare you! For your information, I am half human!**

 **Adonis: For your information, I don't care.**

 **Raven: And, I saw you eyeing me like a piece of meat before we started fighting.**

 **Adonis: Eyeing you like a piece of meat? Are you serious?**

 **Raven: Yes.**

 **Adonis: Whatever.**

 **Raven: Look, you're doing it right now.**

 **Adonis: Oh my god! Will you just drop it?**

Bease Boy watched the two bicker back and forth. It was so funny to him when two people who were getting on his nerves were annoying the crap out of each other. He just wished he had a bag of popcorn to enjoy it with.

The thing is, even after they got back to the tower, she wouldn't stop talking about it.

 **Starfire: Friend Raven, are you sure that Adonis was doing the flirting with you? Villains who do the flirting usually would not deny that they were doing it.**

 **Raven: Of course he was, Star. Have you seen the way he looks at me every time we go out to face him?**

 **Starfire: No, Raven, I do not.**

 **Raven: It's not just him, either. Slade ripped my clothes off on my birthday.**

Beast Boy knew that normally, as soon as Slade's name reached Robin's ears, he would jump up or at least look over. But the changeling saw that he did niether.

 **Raven: You know who else? Red X. He always calls me "Sunshine". It's obvious that he wants to have his way with me.**

 **Starfire: But Raven, did you not say that you witnessed him kissing Beast Boy? Would that not mean that he, as earth people say, plays for the other team?**

 **Raven: It must have been some kind of ploy to get to me. He's just using Beast Boy, Star. That's why we have to keep them away from each other.**

Rather than interjecting and arguing with her, Beast Boy simply stood up to go to his room. He had heard enough.

 **Starfire: Beast Boy, wait! Raven, can we please take this conversation to your room for the girl talk? We are upsetting our friend.**

 **Raven: Fine, but he needs to know. We're only trying to protect him.**

The girls then proceeded to Raven's room. Beast Boy had stopped walking when he heard Starfire call out to him. Since they were going, he decided he could stay, since he wouldn't have to hear their conversation anymore.

 **Cyborg: Yo, B! Ready to get your butt whooped in the new** _ **Mega Monkeys 6**_ **?**

 **Beast Boy: You're on, dude!**

All this time, he hadn't even noticed Cyborg sitting on the couch. A round of video games would be the perfect thing to unwind for him right now. Sure, He was still upset with everyone for locking him in the tower, but it wasn't as if he could just stay mad in his room for weeks and weeks. There was no sense in giving himself even less freedom than he already had.

For once, Beast Boy was actually winning. Cyborg had just got this game that day, and Beast Boy was ecstatic. But it was weird how he got the hang of the game before Cyborg did. For about an hour, their session was fun. But then...

 **Cyborg: So when are you going to ask Raven out?**

 **Beast Boy: Huh?**

 **Cyborg: Oh, come on, B! You've had a thing for her for like forever.**

 **Beast Boy: That was a while ago. I don't feel like that anymore.**

 **Cyborg: Nah, man. I know you still feel it. Don't you want to protect her from those creeps that want her, like Adonis?**

 **Beast Boy: I dunno, Cy. Adonis said he didn't do anything to her, and if he did, I doubt he'd have enough shame to try to hide it.**

 **Cyborg: The dude must have. He just tried to play it off because she rejected him.**

 **Beast Boy: Besides, isn't the whole 'protective big brother' role more your thing?**

 **Cyborg: Well yea, but you could be her knight in shining armor.**

 **Beast Boy: Look, Cy. Even if I did still have feelings for her, she's been acting kind of strange these days.**

 **Cyborg: What do you mean?**

 **Beast Boy: I... I want to tell you but she'll kill me if I do.**

 **Cyborg: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you told me. I got your back, man.**

 **Beast Boy: Last night, she snuck into my room and started kissing me and groping me while I was asleep.**

 **Cyborg: What?!**

 **Beast Boy: Yea. It was unbelievable.**

 **Cyborg: Man, now you're having crazy dreams about her. See, this proves that you still want her, B.**

Well, Beast Boy should have known that wasn't going to work. Who would believe him?

 **Cyborg: I'm telling you, man, you guys would go great together. I know she'd be a whole lot better for you than Red X could ever be.**

 **Beast Boy: I know this sounds crazy, but Red X isn't as bad as you think.**

 **Cyborg: Neither is Rae. You know, she was against this whole locking you up thing. She tried to tell Robin not to do it but he wouldn't listen to her.**

 **Beast Boy: Why did he say that everyone agreed to it?**

 **Cyborg: He said she'd be in trouble if she said anything. He said that protecting you was more important than doing what she said. She really cares about you, man.**

 **Beast Boy: And I care about her. But I don't feel like I want to kiss her or anything.**

 **Cyborg: Man, I know you do.**

 **Beast Boy: Dude, can we please change the subject?**

 **Cyborg: We don't have to discuss it anymore, but seriously, man, think about it.**

Beast Boy really hated when the other Titans talked bad about Red X. But he didn't want to argue with Cyborg about it. Their gaming session paused at dinner time, then resumed until well into the night.

The next day, he had some one on one time with Robin. The leader had promised him some helpful training, and it appeared that he was making good on that promise. Beast Boy seemed to be doing an excellent job in sparring. He actually defeated Robin a few times. Once it was over, he called the changeling over for a talk.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, I was thinking about taking you out of the tower tomorrow.**

 **Beast Boy: Really? I'd love that!**

Beast Boy might be upset about being locked in here, but he still had to take what he could get. Maybe soon, he'd stop this whole charades and give him freedom.

 **Robin: Raven had told me before to take you out sometimes, but I told her it wasn't a good idea. Seeing how well you did in training, though, I think you deserve it.**

 **Beast Boy: I agree. Let me guess, there's some kind of rules to this.**

 **Robin: Yes. One of us has to be with you at all times. And if you try to see Red X, I'll have no choice but to kick you off the team again. This time for good.**

Beast Boy looked down. He really wished Robin would fully give him the respect that he deserved. His thoughts were interrupted when Robin spoke again.

 **Robin: But I'm sure it won't come to that. Beast Boy, we're only doing this because we care about you.**

With that, Robin walked away. Beast Boy sighed and spoke to himself once Robin was gone.

 **Beast Boy: Doesn't feel like it.**

About twenty minutes later, he was relaxing in the common room when the alarm rang. The screen indicated that it was Red X who tripped it. Beast Boy suddenly got excited. Since this was a crime alert, they would have no choice but to let him go.

But his excitement died as soon as he heard what Robin said about it.

 **Robin: We're not getting it. We can't take a chance on Beast Boy getting near him.**

Beast Boy was shocked. Robin would never ignore a crime alert for any reason. What was going on here?

 **Starfire: We are to simply let him do the stealing?**

 **Robin: No. I've called for some help. Some of the Honorary Titans are in the area. They'll handle him.**

 **Beast Boy: Aw man!**

Robin hated this whole situation. He hated locking Beast Boy in the tower and ignoring the crime alert. He didn't like Red X, but if it were up to him, he'd let the green teen do what he pleased and be with whom he wished. But right now, he really didn't have any choice but to do what he was doing.

The changeling went to sit down on the couch. He was so disappointed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven sitting beside him, a sympathetic look on her face.

 **Raven: I'm sorry Beast Boy. I tried to talk him out of this, I really did.**

He laughed.

 **Beast Boy: I thought he always listened to you.**

 **Raven: Not always. Look, I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I just...**

He had to think before he remembered what she was talking about.

 **Beast Boy: It's fine. Just please don't do it again.**

 **Raven: Just remember, Beast Boy, I'm your friend. You can trust me.**

With that they slipped into comfortable silence. Well, he was slightly uncomfortable since her hand was still on his shoulder. It was only a few seconds before she removed it and got up to make herself some tea. He got up and headed back to his room.

He was still freaked out about what Raven had done the other night, but if she was trying to help him, he couldn't afford to turn her away. He needed all the help he could get. Plus, he had to be grateful that she would help him get to someone he loves, even if that someone wasn't her and she had feelings for him. He was conflicted.

He was convinced that Robin was acting strange. He thought he should get someone to help him out. But who? His other teammates didn't seem to want to help him.

He pulled out his communicator and called Thunder and Lightning. It was Thunder who answered.

 **Thunder: Brother, it is the green one. He wishes to speak to us.**

Lightning then came into view.

 **Lightning: Oh, how does it go, green one?**

 **Beast Boy: Things have been better, to be honest.**

 **Thunder: What is causing the trouble?**

 **Beast Boy: Well, I've been locked in the tower by my friends. They want to keep me from seeing a new friend of mines.**

 **Lightning: This new friend wouldn't be the blond one, would it? She was most kind to us all.**

 **Beast Boy: No, it's someone else. I was hoping you guys could investigate. I think something is going on with my leader.**

 **Thunder: We would be glad to help.**

 **Beast Boy: Okay, so you guys can come over, like we're just hanging out, and then you can look into things.**

 **Lightning: It would be our honor. When exactly shall we pay you this visit?**

 **Beast Boy: How about in three days?**

 **Thunder: It is decided then. We shall go to the home of the green one in three days.**

 **Lightning: Indeed, we shall, brother.**

 **Beast Boy: Thank you guys so much! I'll see you in three days.**

With that, Beast Boy hung up the communicator. Maybe he could get to the bottom of this. Plus, something could be bothering Robin. Though he wasn't pleased with his leader's actions, he might be able to get it to stop if he can figure out what's going on.

Oh, how he wished his team could have answered that crime alert...

 _ **Location: Jump City Bank**_

Red X tried in vain to concentrate on his heist. It had been a week and a half since Beast Boy's teammates "rescued" him from Red X, and he hadn't seen the changeling since. Red X wanted to see him. He saw some of the other Titans a few times, but never Beast Boy. The thief went to his ruined hideout every day, hoping to find the green teen there. But he never did.

He was sure Beast Boy felt something for him. There was no way he could have faked that huge smile of his. What if he decided that it wouldn't work what with Red X being a criminal and all? Could X really give up the life he loved to be with this kid?

Why was he even thinking like this? How could he fall so hard for a Titan after just one heated encounter? Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe Beast Boy was creeped out after they made out. Maybe Beast Boy was avoiding him. Maybe...

A sudden loud ring of the bank's alarm system interrupted his thoughts.

 **Red X: Aw, shoot!**

He had been distracted and accidentally tripped one of the alarms. He immediately started running, and had reached the outside on the ground floor. Normally, he wouldn't be in such hot water because he could fight more efficiently. But this was only his second heist since the beating Raven had given him, and he was still a little sore from it. He had to get going, there wasn't much he could do if any heroes, or Maverick, showed up. He didn't even bother taking out the readers.

He pushed the teleporter button on his belt, but nothing happened. The teleporter was malfunctioning.

 **Red X: What the-? It's been working fine until today!**

He felt a breeze go by him, and it was accompanied by an orange blur. Thinking nothing of it, he reached for his belt to try the teleporter again. It was gone! He looked around frantically. Then he spotted two figures a few yards in front of him.

 **Kid Flash: Looking for this?**

Kid Flash held the belt in his hand. Red X tried to run but a stop sign that was near him fell down and he tripped over it.

 **Jinx: I guess this just isn't your lucky day, Red X.**

 **Red X: Oh great.**

 **Jinx: Yea, that's exactly what I thought. I'm just sitting here trying to make out with my new boyfriend, and this criminal is causing trouble in my city. And Robin makes us come to get it because he doesn't want to deal with you.**

The thief was insenced by this. Kid Flash smiled when she talked about making out with her boyfriend.

 **Red X: Oh, and you're one to talk? You're a criminal too!**

 **Jinx: Nope, I've reformed. I've tried to do good. You clearly haven't.**

 **Red X: You switched sides at the last minute during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil when the good guys were already winning. I've saved the city from Professor Chang singlehandedly-**

 **Jinx: I heard Robin helped you.**

 **Red X: and got Robin's briefcase back-**

 **Jinx: After you tried to take it for yourself.**

 **Red X: so I'm more of a hero than you ever were! Robin even admitted that I'm the good guy.**

 **Jinx: What are you talking about?**

 _-Flashback-_

 _[During the episode "X"]_

 _ **Red X: I love it when the good guy wins.**_

 _Robin uses the robot's laser to burst into the room._

 _ **Robin: You aren't going to win!**_

 _-End Flashback-_

 **Kid Flash: Really? He said that?**

 **Jinx: It doesn't matter, babe. We all know who the real good guys are, here.**

 **Kid Flash: Hey, you want to go relax like we were? I promise I'll catch up.**

 **Jinx: Yea. I'm sure you can handle this loser.**

With that, Jinx summoned some magic and left.

 **Kid Flash: So, X, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?**

 **Red X: Wait, you can't take me to jail!**

 **Kid Flash: And why not?**

 **Red X: Don't you wonder what's going on with the Titans?**

 **Kid Flash: What do you mean?**

 **Red X: She said that Robin refused to deal with me. Don't you want to know why?**

 **Kid Flash: Obviously because he can't handle you like I can.**

 **Red X: No. He wants to keep me away from Beast Boy.**

 **Kid Flash: Beast Boy?**

 **Red X: This is going to sound strange, but the two of us connected in a very unexpected way during our last encounter.**

 **Kid Flash: Um... what?**

 **Red X: We kissed, okay? Now the other Titans want to keep me away from him. But I know he'd want to see me. Something's going on!**

 **Kid Flash: Let me get this straight. You, a criminal, want me to help you form a relationship with a hero?**

 **Red X: This is serious, Wally! I don't think Beast Boy would avoid me like this!**

Kid Flash's eyes went wide after the last comment, and Red X then realized his mistake.

 **Kid Flash: H-How did you know my real name?**

 **Red X: I know everything, kid.**

 **Kid Flash: No, you don't. My secret identity can't be cracked by any small time villains such as yourself. How did you get my name?**

Red X couldn't really see a way out of this. With a sigh, he reached up and took his mask off.

 **Jason: Wally, it's me.**

 **Kid Flash: Jason?! Jason Todd?!**

 **Jason: In the flesh.**

 **Kid Flash: How did you end up in Jump City? Why did you steal Robin's Red X suit? How did you become gay?!**

 **Jason: The suit made me feel cool. But that's not what's important right now.**

 **Kid Flash: So you're upset that Beast Boy hasn't come to see you. It doesn't mean something's happened to him. He could've gotten cold feet.**

 **Jason: But I've seen the others. Robin and Raven both even confronted me and told me not to look for him, and threatened me if I did.**

 **Kid Flash: Maybe they convinced him to stay away from you. I mean, you're technically a criminal.**

 **Jason: But they both told me that I can't see him. Not that he didn't want to see me, but that they wouldn't let me near him. I feel like Robin's actively keeping me away even if Beast Boy doesn't want it.**

 **Kid Flash: You're his stepbrother. Do you think he'd do something like that?**

 **Jason: If he didn't know it was me, he might do that, even though it's unlikely. But he saw me with my mask off during our last fight. He didn't even react.**

 **Kid Flash: That's weird. Maybe he didn't get a good look at you.**

 **Jason: Not to mention they practically dragged Beast Boy away from me. They were so eager to do that, they didn't even arrest me.**

 **Kid Flash: Wow. That's not like Robin as far as I know.**

 **Jason: I know you're one of his trusted honorary Titans. Would you please check it out?**

 **Kid Flash: I guess I can try, but you probably don't want them to know it's you.**

 **Jason: Not yet.**

 **Kid Flash: I'll look into it and tell you what I find. But I doubt I'll be able to actually get involved.**

 **Jason: Thanks, Wally. Even if I can't be with him, I kind of hope the kid's happy.**

 **Kid Flash: Well, I guess I'm helping a criminal, now.**

 **Jason: Wally, can you do me one more favor?**

 **Kid Flash: What?**

 **Jason: Can I have my belt back?**

 **Kid Flash: So you can steal more money? I don't think so.**

 **Jason: But I've helped against bad guys before. Besides, I bet Jinx does a few crimes every now and then.**

 **Kid Flash: Yea but, that's different...**

 **Jason: How? I bet if Robin found out-**

 **Kid Flash: Don't tell him! Okay, fine. You can have the belt.**

Jason hadn't even meant to blackmail him. But he went along with it.

 **Jason: I'll try not to cause too much trouble.**

 **Kid Flash: Yea, good luck with that.**

Jason slipped his belt and mask back on.

 **Red X: See ya!**

With that, he disappeared to his apartment. He really hoped Wally held up his end of the deal. But what really worried him was the possibility of him being right. What if Beast Boy decided that being with him wasn't worth the risk? Red X was used to taking action to ensure things went his way. But for once, he had no choice but to just close his eyes and hope for the best.

 **Author's Notes: Well, there's the fifth chapter. Hopefully you guys are guessing what could be going on. So now we have some people outside the tower investigating the situation. What will they uncover? The next chapter will also have a couple of appearances by the Dark Knight himself! Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**


	6. Starfire's Intuition

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with work and catching up on a whole season of Agents of SHIELD. Plus I had a little bit of writer's block. But it looks like now we're back on track.**

 **Here's chapter 6 of the story. I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **And now, the Teen Titans fanfiction story:**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Chapter 6- Starfire's Intuition**

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Raven was ecstatic. She couldn't believe what she had just heard Beast Boy say.

 **Beast Boy: I don't need him, Raven. I need you.**

 **Raven: But, why? I thought you wanted Red X.**

 **Beast Boy: I was a fool to think that I should be with him. But being locked up here in this tower, and seeing you vouch for my freedom, has shown me that you're the one I belong with, and I'll make sure-**

She suddenly opened her eyes, now in her dark bedroom. It turned out that her happiness was only a dream. She sighed sadly. But she remembered that she had a plan. With this in mind, she happily stood and stretched.

Though her room was dark, she could tell that it was late for her to be just getting up. She glanced at her alarm clock. It said it was 10:30 a.m.

 **Raven: Woah, I must have slept in.**

She had already prepared a simple spell to cast on Beast Boy. All she needed to do was touch him to use it. But it only would be able to be used up to ten hours after preparation, so she had to hurry. She quickly changed into her uniform and headed for the common room.

But it was in the hall, on her way to the common room, that she spotted Beast Boy. He looked up and saw her, and she instantly recognized the slightly uncomfortable expression that appeared on his face. He tried to hide it though.

 **Beast Boy: Oh, hey Raven.**

She could tell he was nervous because he didn't call her 'Rae', plus she had seen the look on his face and sensed his emotions. She simply smiled at him in return, and waited for him to proceed. As soon as he did, she ran up and grabbed his arm. He froze for a second, and then slowly turned around, a blush adorning his cheeks and a slightly dazed expression on his face. The spell had worked. She didn't know how long it would last, as it wasn't permanent. It could also be broken if he were to be shocked out of it somehow. But maybe she could do this until she found a way to get to him. She hoped that maybe her kiss could make him remember how much he used to like her.

 **Raven: Beast Boy, I...**

 **Beast Boy: Yeah?**

She wasn't really sure what to say, as she was trying to think of a good reason why she grabbed his arm. Really, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to just say that.

 **Raven: I was hoping I could talk to you about something.**

 **Beast Boy: Okay...**

 **Raven: I've felt... lonely. I... I...**

Beast Boy just sat there, staring at her and seemingly struggling with his own emotions. She was hoping he said something. When he didn't, she just blurted out what she wanted to say.

 **Raven: Do you like me? Like, want to kiss me? I just feel these strange emotions from you this morning.**

She already knew that the spell forced him to feel that. But his face showed that he was confused as to why he suddenly felt like this, and whether or not he should act on it.

But she saw him lean forward, although warily. She leaned in too, ready to kiss him. But just as their lips were inches apart, he suddenly leapt back.

 **Beast Boy: Raven! What... why were we...?**

 **Raven: You... were... acting kind of strange this morning.**

 **Beast Boy: Uh, sorry. I gotta go.**

He walked away from her, seemingly as fast as he could, towards the common room. Her spell must have been broken, but how? He would have had to be stunned or knocked out of it somehow. Did she not perform her spell correctly?

Once she thought about how it happened and the timing of it, she realized her mistake. She was a little too eager to do this. She turned and headed away from the common room.

Starfire was sitting in the common room on the couch next to Robin. She was telling him about some of the animals on Tameran, but she had a feeling he wasn't listening to her, which was unlike him.

 **Starfire: Robin, is something the wrong?**

Robin seemed to gain a pleading look in his eyes for just a second, and Starfire could see it even through his mask. But then his expression changed again.

 **Robin: Everything's fine, Star.**

 **Starfire: Are you worried about friend Beast Boy?**

 **Robin: Honestly, yea, I am. I'm worried that he doesn't understand why we're doing this, but what he doesn't realize is that it's for his own protection.**

 **Starfire: Robin, I fear that locking him in the tower isn't the right thing to do.**

 **Robin: It's necessary. We can't let Red X get close to him. If he does, he could destroy us from the inside out.**

 **Starfire: But what if it causes him to do the running away again?**

 **Robin: The tower's secure. He can't get out. Star, weren't you trying to help Raven with getting Beast Boy earlier?**

 **Starfire: I... I want to help Raven, yes. But I do not feel that this is the way.**

His expression suddenly turned angry.

 **Robin: He can't be with Red X! End of story!**

 **Starfire: Robin, you are acting the strange. Please, let me help.**

 **Robin: There's nothing going on with me, Star.**

 **Starfire: Then, can we go to the mall of shopping?**

 **Robin: No.**

Starfire looked hurt.

 **Starfire: But why, boyfriend Robin?**

 **Robin: I need to take Beast Boy out of the tower today, that way he won't want to run away. Raven's been telling me about some spell she wanted you to do with her, maybe you could do that?**

 **Starfire: Then might we go on the date tonight?**

 **Robin: I don't know, Star. I'll see what I can do.**

She was glad that Robin was trying to be the nice to Beast Boy, but there was no denying that everything he was doing was unlike him.

The doorbell suddenly sounded. Somehow, Starfire got to the door first and answered. She recognized the person standing there as Kid Flash.

 **Starfire: Hello, the Flash of Kid.**

 **Kid Flash: Hey, Star. I kinda came to see Robin.**

 **Starfire: He is acting the strange.**

 **Kid Flash: Yea, kind of why I came to see him.**

 **Starfire: You knew he was acting the strange?**

 **Kid Flash: Well, no, not exactly. Except for the fact that he didn't recognize his own stepbrother.**

 **Starfire: Robin has a stepbrother?**

 **Kid Flash: Look, I can't really talk to you about this right now. No offense. I just need to see Robin.**

 **Starfire: Very well, I shall fetch him.**

She said her last sentence with a bit of sadness. Honestly, she was beginning to feel that she was the annoying. First Robin brushed her off, then Kid Flash. But she knew it must have been the important. Before she actually had the chance to go find Robin, he and Beast Boy came through the door.

 **Kid Flash: Robin, Beast Boy, what's up?**

 **Beast Boy: Sup, dude?**

 **Robin: Kid Flash?**

 **Kid Flash: Yeah. Listen Robin, I came here hoping we could talk.**

 **Robin: Sorry, but I was on my way out. Maybe we can talk when Beast Boy and I get back.**

 **Kid Flash: Sure. Mind if I crash here until then?**

 **Robin: Not at all. But don't go snooping around.**

 **Kid Flash: Awesome!**

 **Beast Boy: Later, dude.**

Starfire and Kid Flash watched Robin and Beast Boy walk out. Starfire turned to Kid Flash, a hospitable smile on her face.

 **Starfire: Is there anything you need? I could make you some Tameranean pudding.**

 **Kid Flash: No thanks. Actually, I changed my mind about not talking to you about the situation. I think you can help me out.**

 **Starfire: What is it you wish to know?**

 **Kid Flash: So you said old traffic light was seeming like he wasn't himself?**

 **Starfire: Forgive me, but I do not recall saying anything about the lights that adourn the streets' intersections.**

Kid Flash chuckled.

 **Kid Flash: Sorry Star, I meant Robin. You said Robin was acting weird?**

 **Starfire: Yes. He is very distant with me, and does not seem as keen on spending the time with me.**

 **Kid Flash: Maybe he has a lot on his mind.**

 **Starfire: That may be. He has been very concerned for Beast Boy, though I am not sure I agree with his means of dealing with it. He has been this way ever since the incident.**

 **Kid Flash: There was an incident with Beast Boy?**

 **Starfire: Yes. The thief known as Red X had kidnapped him.**

 **Kid Flash: He kidnapped Beast Boy?**

 **Starfire: Yes. And according to Raven, they ended up doing the kissing before we got a chance to rescue him.**

Kid Flash did his best to act surprised. He widened his eyes and didn't say anything. He already knew that Red X had kissed Beast Boy, but hadn't quite known about the kidnapping. Starfire seemed to be buying his act.

 **Kid Flash: Wow, Red X is gay? Who would've thought? But what did you mean when you talked about Robin's methods of dealing with it?**

 **Starfire: After we got Beast Boy home, Robin thought it best that he be locked in the tower for a temporary amount of time. He is only allowing him to go outside while supervised by one of us. We all agreed to it.**

 **Kid Flash: Hmm. That doesn't sound like the best idea to me. Why would you guys want to do that?**

 **Starfire: As far as I am concerned, in here he is surrounded by people who love and care for him. But out there, there are so many that will betray him and take advantage of him.**

 **Kid Flash: Well, yeah. But sometimes you need to step back and let people look after themselves, you know? And I know Robin, and he wouldn't normally do this.**

 **Starfire: I believe that he is feeling the guilty and blames himself for the kidnapping.**

 **Kid Flash: Why?**

 **Starfire: Prior to the kidnapping, Beast Boy was angry with us and had left the tower to be with Terra for a time.**

 **Kid Flash: Terra?**

 **Starfire: Yes. It was during that time that Red X was able to capture him.**

 **Kid Flash: That makes sense. Well, you've been really helpful Starfire, but if you don't mind, I'm going to wait here until Robin returns. I want to get his perspective on this.**

 **Starfire: Understood, friend. Would you like to watch some of the television?**

It was about an hour after that when Robin and Beast Boy came back home. Kid Flash went to Robin's room to talk to him. He knocked on the door, and Robin answered.

 **Robin: Kid Flash, so you wanted to talk to me earlier?**

 **Kid Flash: Yeah. Anything going on with you and Beast Boy?**

 **Robin: It's nothing you should be concerned about.**

 **Kid Flash: I don't know, Robin. People are worried about him.**

 **Robin: What do you mean? What people are worried about him?**

 **Kid Flash: Umm... just Starfire, yeah. She's worried.**

 **Robin: Did she tell you something?**

 **Kid Flash: No, no. She just seemed worried is all.**

 **Robin: There's nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me-**

At that point, Robin's communicator rang. His face portrayed a look of surprise and joy as he answered the call.

 **Robin: Batman? Hey, it's been so long since we talked! It's so good to hear from you! How have you been?**

The leader's greeting was cordial and good spirited. He had a smile on his face that would light up the room. It was hard to see if the smile reached his eyes though. The mask he wore did a good job of hiding his expression.

In the common room, Beast Boy and Starfire were chatting about their worries over Robin's behavior.

 **Beast Boy: So you notice it too, Star?**

 **Starfire: Yes. Robin is usually so nice to me and makes me feel the wanted. But lately he has been... distant.**

 **Beast Boy: Wow. I thought he was only acting like this to me.**

 **Starfire: No. We have not gone out on the dates in almost a week. But even as he pushes me away, I feel like he is...**

 **Beast Boy: What is it?**

 **Starfire: As if he wants to beg for my help, but cannot make a sound.**

 **Beast Boy: Huh?**

The changeling definitely wasn't expecting her to say that. She elaborated.

 **Starfire: Lately, when I am speaking to him, he will pretend that he did not hear me. But he would eventually turn to me, and the look on his face would be... troubled, to say the least. Once, he even reached out his hand to me. But he pulled it away when I went to take it.**

 **Beast Boy: Wow. Yea, it's definitely weird. In fact, Starfire, you're the only one who seems normal around here.**

 **Starfire: The others are acting the strange as well?**

 **Beast Boy: Yeah. Robin seems extra mean and scary, Raven won't leave me alone, even Cy doesn't seem quite like himself.**

 **Starfire: Perhaps they feel the guilty about your recent kidnapping.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, well, locking me up here and sneaking in my room at night is kind of a funny way of showing it.**

 **Starfire: Robin snuck into your room?**

 **Beast Boy: No, Raven did.**

 **Starfire: Perhaps she wanted to kiss you- I mean-**

 **Beast Boy: Whoa, I didn't even tell you that part yet. Did you hear it from Cy?**

 **Starfire: Umm... yes! I heard it all from friend Cyborg.**

Beast Boy could tell she was lying. She was suddenly all flustered and tripping over her words when he brought up the incident.

 **Beast Boy: Star, do you know anything about that?**

 **Starfire: W-Well, Raven may have... confessed to me... that she has... the feelings... for you.**

 **Beast Boy: For me? When did she say that?**

 **Starfire: It was while you were with Terra.**

Beast Boy was surprised. Sure, she had did what she did, but he figured that all of her recent actions were just her acting weird like everyone else. Did she actually like him?

 **Starfire: Beast Boy, do you have the feelings for Raven?**

 **Beast Boy: You know, Star, I was pretty sure I didn't. But... something happened this morning.**

 **Starfire: What was it, Beast Boy?**

 **Beast Boy: I was just getting out of the bathroom from washing up and on my way to the common room when I saw her. I tried to walk away without being rude, but she grabbed my arm and then...**

Starfire just stared at him with excitement and waited for him to continue.

 **Beast Boy: I just felt like... I wanted to be with her. Like I wanted to be near her and hug her and stuff. And it was so weird, it only happened after she touched me.**

Starfire looked away, nervous. Beast Boy noticed.

 **Beast Boy: Starfire, what's wrong? I swear I'm not trying to mess with her head or anything...**

 **Starfire: I know, Beast Boy. It's just that... while we were practicing magic in her room, Raven showed me a spell that could temoprarily manipulate one's feelings and would initiate by skin contact.**

 **Beast Boy: You're saying she hexed me?**

 **Starfire: It appears so. But the spell can only be broken if the person whom it was casted on undergoes a variation of... trauma... or shock, of some sort.**

 **Beast Boy: Oh.**

He wasn't sure what she was getting at. She continued.

 **Starfire: Did something shock or snap you out of the spell?**

 **Beast Boy: I guess so, just can't remeber... oh yeah, now I know. Her breath.**

 **Starfire: Truly? In all of my years living with her, I have never noticed Raven to have the chronic halitosis.**

 **Beast Boy: It's not that, Star. It was her morning breath. Everyone has it in the morning, but we all brush our teeth first thing to get rid of it. I guess Raven was too excited about her spell to remember.**

 **Starfire: Your earthly biology is unfamiliar to me. On my planet, we always wake up with fresh breath, so we may do the brushing of our teeth whenever we choose.**

Beast Boy chuckled at that. What kind of biology makes that possible?

 **Starfire: Still, it is concerning to me that Raven would actually use her spells in an attempt to force you to fall in love with her.**

 **Beast Boy: Yeah. I know Red X is supposed to be a bad guy, but... I can't help how I feel about him.**

 **Starfire: I know. But we just do not want you to get hurt. Though I must admit, I have begun to have my doubts about Robin's orders of keeping you locked up here.**

 **Beast Boy: Star, do you think Red X would break my heart?**

 **Starfire: I must say, it is hard for me to tell, as I am not as familiar with the concept of "heartbreak". But I just have the strange feeling that... he truly does care for you.**

 **Beast Boy: Thanks. It's good to hear- huh?**

Beast Boy stopped mid sentence, noticing Kid Flash leaning against the wall in the corner. Oddly enough, he wasn't smirking or anything. But he sure did look like he was eavesdropping. Like he was on a serious mission to hear their conversation.

 **Beast Boy: Kid Flash! How long have you been there?**

 **Kid Flash: Not that long, actually. So you really do want to be with Red X?**

Beast Boy sighed.

 **Beast Boy: Look, he's not as bad as you think.**

 **Kid Flash: No, I'm not judging. But I was hoping I could convince Robin to let you out.**

 **Starfire: He will not listen. It seems he does not listen to any of us anymore. I have heard that even Raven tried to get him to let Beast Boy out, and he refused.**

Kid Flash looked surprised by this statement.

 **Kid Flash: Really?**

 **Starfire: Yes.**

The speedster looked at his watch.

 **Kid Flash: Well, I've got to get going.**

 **Beast Boy: Got an affair with a certain reformed villain?**

Beast Boy grinned as he said that, thinking he was going to see Jinx.

 **Kid Flash: Something like that. Later!**

 **Starfire: Have fun on your affair!**

Of course, Kid Flash was actually going to report back to Red X. At first he wasn't sure that holding up his end of the deal with Jason was the right thing to do, but after what he had heard, Jason was right to be concerned.

As he opened the front door to go out, he was met with a rather odd sight. A large blue man was standing there, with a skinny, yellow fellow at his side. It seemed that he wasn't the only guest the Titans tower was to have today.

 **Kid Flash: Umm...**

 **Thunder: We are here to meet with the green one.**

 **Kid Flash: You mean Beast Boy?**

 **Lightning: Yes, him. We are here to conduct the "investigation" as he called it.**

 **Kid Flash: Oh, okay. Good luck.**

So Beast Boy arranged his own investigation too? There must really be something going on here. As Kid Flash walked past them and away from the tower, he thought about all of the things he would tell Red X.

While Starfire and Beast Boy were still in the common room, they heard Kid Flash shout from the door that they had more guests. They both went down and came face to face with Thunder and Lightning.

 **Starfire: Friends Thunder and Lightning?**

 **Thunder: It is the orange one.**

 **Lightning: It is said that you taught the green one well.**

 **Beast Boy: Hey guys. Come in.**

The four of them settled into the common room. Just as the got seated, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven passed through the room. Apparently the three of them were in some kind of meeting. Once they were out of sight, Beast Boy spoke.

 **Beast Boy: Okay guys, we need to start this investigation. Ready?**

 **Thunder: Yes, we are ready.**

 **Beast Boy: Good. Now, where should we start?**

 **Lightning: I'm not sure. Where should we start, brother?**

 **Thunder: I am not sure either. I was thinking the green one would tell us.**

 **Beast Boy: Umm...**

 **Starfire: Please, what is this "investigation" you speak of?**

It was pretty hilarious. Out of the four of them, none knew where to start. Beast Boy had thought that if Starfire helped them, they'd definitely get somewhere. He always trusted others more than himself, which he honestly wasn't sure was a good mindset to have. But unfortunately, Starfire and his nature friends were just as clueless as he was.

 **Beast Boy: Hey, how about me and Star distract Robin, and you two go in his room and see if you can find any clues?**

 **Starfire: But for what type of clues are they seeking?**

 **Beast Boy: Umm... some kind of control chip or something. Yeah! Maybe the last villain we fought put some kind of control thingie on him!**

 **Lightning: Very well then. We shall make our way to the masked one's room.**

As the two headed for Robin's room, which Beast Boy showed them, the green teen had a few troubling thoughts in the back of his mind. For one thing, a control chip wouldn't just be lying around. And second, if Robin was being controlled via a chip, what villain could have put it on him? They recently fought Adonis but he hardly seemed like the evil genius type who would pull that off. They hadn't fouhgt with Slade recently. Could Red X have done some kind of reverse psychology thing and forced Robin to lock him up? It seemed pretty farfetched, and Beast Boy certainly hoped that it wasn't true. Another thought he had originally had was that Raven convinced him to do it so she could have a shot at him. He noticed that she was using some oddly desperate tactics lately. But there was no way Robin would do this just because of that. Plus Robin said that Raven wanted him to not lock the changeling up. And it wouldn't have caused him to act strange towards Starfire either.

Maybe Robin was just stressed out and not making the best decisions. He didn't want Beast Boy hanging out with people he thought were sketchy. Not only did he find out Beast Boy kissed Red X, but Robin hadn't been happy about him staying with Terra either. It kind of seemed to Beast Boy like Robin took on more responsibility as a leader than he really could handle. He was probably just cracking under pressure. He was just about to tell Thunder and Lightning to cease the investigation when he saw Robin heading towards them.

 **Beast Boy: Oh, hey Robin!**

 **Robin: Umm, hey Beast Boy.**

 **Starfire: Robin, it is so good to see you!**

 **Robin: Hey Starfire. What's on your mind?**

 **Starfire: I was hoping you could tell me what the word "investigation" means.**

 **Robin: It means something or someone is suspicious, so you try to find out more information, sometimes without others knowing. Why did you want to know that?**

 **Starfire: Oh, hehehe... I always love to learn more about your earthly ways.**

 **Robin: Star, are you investigating someone?**

 **Starfire: Me? No. Only our new friends that came to visit a few minutes ago.**

Robin looked up, shocked.

 **Starfire: I mean, it is for my... chemistry class!**

The whole situation with Robin was getting to her too. She wasn't being too smart about this. Unfortunately, Beast Boy was too distracted trying to come up with an explanation for Robin's behavior to notice the conversation going downhill. By the time he was aware that things were going wrong, Robin was already walking towards his room.

 **Starfire: Yes, chemistry. We left one of the chemistry flasks in your room, and they are merely going there to retrieve it.**

 **Beast Boy: Robin, wait!**

Robin ignored the pleas from his two teammates and burst into his room. Inside, he found Thunder and Lightning shamelessly rummaging through the room.

 **Robin: What in the hell are you two doing in my room?!**

The two forces of nature both shrieked in surprise, whipping their heads around to the doorway to see the extremely angry leader marching in.

 **Robin: Answer me! What are you two doing in here?!**

 **Thunder: We were conducting an investigation.**

 **Lightning: Yes, we were investigating.**

 **Robin: And** _ **what**_ **were you investigating?**

 **Lightning: As a matter of fact, we were investigating you. You have locked our friend in here and we want to know why!**

 **Thunder: What my brother meant was-**

 **Robin: I don't care what he meant! You two have absolutely no business being in here.**

 **Lightning: How dare you! It is you who has no right to hold the green one captive.**

 **Thunder: Please understand. We were merely trying to-**

 **Robin: To do what? To destroy my room? To undermine my leadership? It doesn't matter. You weren't supposed to be in here and now you have to face the consequences. You have violated my trust and questioned my authority. That's not something I can tolerate.**

 **Thunder: But-**

 **Robin: Hand over your communicators. You are removed from the Teen Titans.**

 **Starfire: Robin, please. Do not do that!**

 **Beast Boy: No, Robin. It was my fault. I told them to do it.**

 **Robin: I don't want to hear it.**

 **Lightning: Why you-**

Lightning began summoning sparks to his hands, preparing for a fight. However, Thunder put his large hand on his brother's shoulder.

 **Thunder: No, brother. It is not worth it. We must go.**

Lightning growled, but did as Thunder said.

 **Beast Boy: I'm sorry guys. I really am.**

 **Thunder: The fault is not yours, green one. We were willing to make sacrifices to help you. It was you who showed us the error of our ways, and for that, we are grateful.**

 **Lightning: We shall still assist you if need be. You need only call loudly into the sky. Farewell, green one.**

They dropped their communicators and warped into the sky.

 **Robin: And you two!**

The leader turned his glare to Starfire and Beast Boy.

 **Robin: Don't do that again. Or you're next. Both of you.**

With that, he walked away from his room. Beast Boy felt like a piece of crap. Two honorary Titans were removed from their extended team, and he felt like it was all his fault. He put his head down in shame.

Starfire tried to comfort him, though she was feeling similarly guilty.

 _ **Location: Jump City rooftop**_

Red X picked a particularly quiet part of Jump City to touch bases with Kid Flash. About thirty seconds after he called the speedster to meet up, he came zooming through the door of the abandoned building that led to the rooftop which the thief was on.

 **Red X: You got the intel?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea. You were right, some totally weird stuff is going on with the Titans these days. I found out most of it from Starfire.**

 **Red X: What did you find?**

 **Kid Flash: Well, first off, you didn't tell me you actually kidnapped Beast Boy.**

 **Red X: I wasn't planning to do that, things just kind of worked out that way.**

 **Kid Flash: What does that even mean?!**

 **Red X: If you have to know, I was trying to prove that I wasn't going soft like the guys who pay well thought I was. Originally I planned to kidnap Robin but Beast Boy turned out to be an easier target at the time.**

 **Kid Flash: And somehow, you ended up kissing him?**

 **Red X: Yea. This other guy wanted to take him to Slade, and we worked together to stop him. But we talked and made a connection. Since the Titans took him back, I can't get the dude out of my head. As pathetic as that sounds.**

 **Kid Flash: Well, Beast Boy feels the same way about you, I found out today.**

 **Red X: Really?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea. Okay, so here's what's going on. Robin had decided to lock Beast Boy in the tower and isn't letting him out, well he took him out earlier today but I think that was the first time. The thing is, Robin wants to make sure he can't see you.**

 **Red X: I knew it! I knew something like that was happening. Let me guess, Raven is pretty much right there with him.**

 **Kid Flash: That's the strange part. According to Starfire, Raven argued against Beast Boy being locked up. But you said she told you to stay away from him.**

 **Red X: Think maybe she changed her mind? Because I don't know what else to make of it.**

 **Kid Flash: Maybe she wanted him to not be locked up and she blamed you for that happening to him. That must be why she told you to stay away from him.**

 **Red X: Now that you mention it, she was swearing up and down that I did something to make him kiss me. I figured she was just jealous.**

 **Kid Flash: Jealous? You mean..**

 **Red X: She likes him, apparently.**

 **Kid Flash: But I think he's more into you. I mean, you're a criminal. He wouldn't even consider you if he wasn't. You know, he had some other guys trying to investigate too.**

 **Red X: He did?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea. Big blue guy and skinny yellow one.**

 **Red X: I saw them before. They were sparring with him and that Terra chick just before I...**

Red X didn't want to talk about kidnapping Beast Boy anymore. He was actually disgusted with himself for doing that.

 **Kid Flash: Yea. Look, my money's on the fact that he's just stressed out. He feels guilty about what happened, plus apparently before you got him, he had some kind of fight with them which is why he was with Terra when you got to him. Anyway, I say give old traffic light a week or two, he'll be right back to-**

At that moment, Red X's stolen comm went off. This was odd. Other than Kid Flash the last few days, no one called him on this. He only used it to listen in on the Titans during heists so they couldn't catch him. He got an even bigger surprise when he saw who the call was from.

 **Kid Flash: Wait, is that Batman?**

Red X ignored him, regarding the Dark Knight with a scowl through the comm.

 **Batman: Jason, I know that's you.**

Batman didn't have a super warm and fuzzy relationship with either him or Robin.

 **Red X: What? How did you call me on this? How did you know it was me?**

 **Batman: I have my ways. But that's not what's important right now.**

 **Red X: What do you want?**

 **Batman: Listen, Dick is in serious trouble. I heard from my sources that he had a rather violent encounter with you. So I talked to him today. He's keeping one of his own team members locked up to prevent him from seeing you.**

 **Red X: I already know all this. Why do you think he's in trouble?**

 **Batman: He was excited to talk to me when I called. Dick's never happy to see or hear from me. We have a complicated relationship. So when he greeted me like that, I knew something was wrong. Then when I asked him some questions, he gave me the craziest answers. Dick's not himself. Either he's been replaced by an impostor or he's being controlled somehow.**

 **Red X: I suspected as much. Are you coming to help? Because I can handle it myself.**

 **Batman: I've got my hands full here in Gotham and the League is away on a mission.**

 **Red X: Good. I've got Wally here with me, and I might be able to get a few others to help.**

 **Batman: That's good. I can try to analyze the recording of my conversation with him to further deduce what happened, but that's all I can do. I need you to do whatever you have to to save him.**

 **Red X: Got it.**

 **Batman: And Jason... take care of yourself.**

Red X cut the line after that. He turned back to Kid Flash.

 **Red X: You were saying?**

 **Kid Flash: I guess we better go rescue Dick.**

The two masked warriors got to work on their rescue plan. Red X handed him an adress and told him to be there the next day. Maybe it was possible for Red X to get the rush he needed without being a criminal after all.

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so that's the end of chapter 6. Exciting enough for you guys? This is probably one of the only two chapters where there is no fighting. I know there was a lot of dialouge in this one. I had to throw in some comic relief to mix things up. Anyway, the next chapter is going to get crazy! Hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Conspiracy Revealed

**Author's Notes- Here's chapter 7 of the story. This part will get a bit dark with allusions to sexual assault and stuff, I'm not sure if I should warn you guys about that, but yeah. I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **And now the Teen Titans fanfiction story**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Chapter 7- Conspiracy Revealed**

 _ **Location: Titan's Tower**_

Beast Boy sat nervously on the couch in the common room, along with all of his main teammates. Robin had called a meeting, and he sounded like he wasn't playing around. The doorbell rang.

 **Robin: I'm getting it. No one move.**

He disappeared, and in a couple of minutes came back up with Kid Flash. Said hero looked perplexed as he saw all of the Titans sitting around and Robin's serious demeanor.

 **Kid Flash: So, you wanted to see me?**

 **Robin: Yes. What were you doing here yesterday?**

 **Kid Flash: I was just coming to talk to you, you know, about stuff.**

 **Robin: What stuff?**

 **Kid Flash: Oh, you know-**

 **Robin: No, I** _ **don't**_ **know. You were asking some really inappropriate questions.**

 **Kid Flash: What do you mean?**

 **Robin: Don't lie to me, Kid Flash. I know-**

Kid Flash's communicator rang. He took it out and looked at it. It was Red X. Shoot, he was supposed to meet him in about an hour. But now wasn't the best time to answer. He was just about to put it back into his pocket when Robin suddenly snatched the comm from his hand.

Robin casually answered it. Red X's voice immediately sounded from the device.

 **Red X: Yo, Kid, you getting ready? Remember we need to... wait-**

 **Robin: Red X.**

 **Red X: Um, sorry, wrong number-**

 **Robin: No, this is Kid Flash's communicator. So you're doing something with him?**

 **Red X: Umm...**

 **Kid Flash: Okay. He found it weird that you saw his face and didn't recognize him, so he asked me to investigate. I really was just making sure everything was okay...**

Robin turned to regard his team on the sofa. He looked especially intensely at Beast Boy and Starfire.

 **Robin: Listen, team. The reason I called you in here is because I'm going to make an example of Kid Flash here.**

 **Kid Flash: A-An example? What?**

Robin returned his gaze to the comm.

 **Robin: Red X, you won't be contacting him on this device anymore, because I'm not giving it back to him. He's being kicked out of the Titans. Anyone else looking to "investigate" me or or anything like that will also be removed from the Titans. Any one who lives in this tower who invites anyone else to investigate will also be removed. Do I make myself clear?**

With his last sentence, Robin returned his gaze to his team on the sofa.

 **Cyborg: Yes.**

 **Raven: Yes.**

Beast Boy and Starfire were horrified. Beast Boy soon found his voice.

 **Beast Boy: Yes, sir.**

But Starfire was still too appalled to speak. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. Only after a long silence did she speak.

 **Starfire: Robin... What has happened to you?**

Her voice, laced with sadness, was barely above a whisper. Robin didn't respond.

 **Starfire: Robin, please. Please tell me what is bothering you so that we may face it together!**

She was almost sobbing now. Beast Boy's heart went out to her, but the other team members paid her no attention.

 **Raven: Um, Robin, can I talk to you about something? Privately?**

 **Robin: Sure, Raven.**

Robin walked past the weeping Starfire and headed for one of the other rooms to speak with Raven. But before he completely exited the room, he turned back to face the still reeling Kid Flash.

 **Robin: Get out. You are no longer welcome in this tower.**

He then proceeded to follow Raven out of the room. Kid Flash walked out without another word. Beast Boy looked at Starfire's pained expression and anger began to build inside him. Robin, or whoever was behind this, really needed to pay.

Meanwhile, Robin and Raven arrived in the other room. Though Robin appeared to not care about what he was doing, seeing Starfire like that was tearing him up inside. But he couldn't do anything about it. He had no say in this.

Raven used her abilities to form a mind link with Robin, so that they could have a conversation without saying anything aloud, that way no one could hear them. Once inside the mind link, Raven spoke.

 **Raven: You're getting too emotional, and you're arousing suspicion.**

 **Robin: Good. Maybe then the others will find out what's going on and stop you.**

 **Raven: Robin, I'd hate to tell Starfire that the way you've been acting shows you're no good for her. You know she'll listen to me.**

 **Robin: No! I love her! Don't even think about trying to make me lose her!**

 **Raven: Don't worry. As long as you do what I say and don't try to fight the controlling spell that I put on you, everything between you and Star will work out fine.**

 **Robin: And what about Beast Boy?**

 **Raven: He'll be all mine.**

 **Robin: Why are you doing this, Raven?**

 **Raven: You know why. I need to make sure Red X can never steal Beast Boy from me. And if I did all the dirty work, Beast Boy would hate me! Someone else needs to take the blame for me. And since you're the leader, you pretty much have the authority to do just about anything I want.**

 **Robin: You're sick, Raven. Even if Red X is a criminal, he makes Beast Boy happy, and that is what I care about. Besides, even a criminal is better than you at this point.**

 **Raven: Are you serious?**

 **Robin: Yes. We will stop you, Raven.**

 **Raven: Whatever. Have fun breaking my spell.**

With that, she disappeared, leaving Robin alone in the room. He felt even more helpless than the time when Slade forced him to be his apprentice. But it gave him a similar feeling. And like Slade, she couldn't keep this up forever.

He just hoped that it would end before he was forced to remove any more of his friends from the team.

 _ **Location: Rooftop near rendevous address**_

Red X wasn't sure if Kid Flash would still meet him after what happened, but he was hoping so. Having the speedster at his side might make things a little easier. After all, the person he was about to see wouldn't normally trust him, so he needed a known hero to back him up. Luckily, he caught the orange blur zooming towards the rooftop he was on. Once Kid Flash got to the front of the building, Red X teleported down to the ground.

 **Red X: Hey, you showed.**

 **Kid Flash: Of course.**

 **Red X: Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there-**

 **Kid Flash: It's okay. We both know that Robin wasn't himself, and wouldn't have done it if he was.**

 **Red X: Okay, we need to find out who's behind this.**

 **Kid Flash: And get you back to your boyfriend.**

 **Red X: He's not my boyfriend... yet... anyway, I know someone who might be willing to help, at least if I can show them what's happening.**

 **Kid Flash: And who is that?**

 **Red X: You're about to meet them.**

The two boys walked less than a block before they arrived at their destination. They snuck into the apartment building, as the landlord certainly would not invite Red X in willingly. Once inside, Red X quickly found the apartment number that he was looking for. Nervously, he knocked on the door. He heard a few noises from behind the door and knew that the person he wanted to see was home. As the door unlocked and began to open, he braced himself for the argument that was sure to come.

 **Red X: Look, I know this is awkward considering what happened the last time we met, but I really need your help.**

 **Terra: Red X! Are you kidding me?! Why would I help you after what you did to me and Beast Boy?**

 **Red X: Because the reason I need your help is because Beast Boy is in trouble.**

 **Terra: Why should I believe you? Last time he was in trouble, you put him there! Why would you even care?**

 **Red X: Because I...**

 **Terra: Well?**

 **Red X: I... I care about him, okay? I kissed him because I felt something for him-**

 **Terra: You felt something for him, after you kidnapped him and forced him to kiss you? And now you want me to help you force yourself on him again?! Get out of here!**

It was at this moment that Kid Flash made his presence known.

 **Kid Flash: He's telling the truth! See, Robin has him locked in the tower and we think someone's using him as a puppet.**

 **Terra: And who are you?**

 **Kid Flash: Wally West, also known as Kid Flash. And you are?**

 **Terra: Why did you come here if you don't even know me?**

 **Kid Flash: I was hoping that you'd believe Red X if I corroborated his story.**

 **Terra: So you're, like, the Flash's son or something?**

 **Kid Flash: Not exactly, but I know him, and Batman, and some of the Justice League.**

 **Terra: Okay, well my name's Terra. But what are you doing with him?**

 **Kid Flash: Oh okay, so you're the one that was with Beast Boy when-**

 **Terra: Yes, now what are you doing with the guy that kidnapped him?**

Red X took off his mask.

 **Jason: I'm actually Jason Todd, Robin's stepbrother.**

 **Terra: I heard Jason Todd was dead.**

 **Jason: It's a long story.**

 **Kid Flash: And we don't have time to explain. Like we said, Beast Boy is in trouble.**

Jason put his mask back on.

 **Terra: Okay, so if you're Robin's stepbrother, why did you kidnap Beast Boy? Oh wait, you didn't know.**

 **Red X: Look, if you want proof that what I'm saying is true, I can get Batman on here.**

He held up the comm he was using. Then he used it to call Batman. The line soon picked up. Batman's face showed on the screen.

 **Red X: Hey, did you find out any more info?**

 **Batman: Not much. It looks like whatever is controlling Dick is magical.**

 **Red X: Oh. I had suspected Slade, but magic isn't his MO.**

 **Terra: So it's true? Someone is making Robin lock Beast Boy in the tower?**

 **Batman: Yes. Who are you?**

Terra was too busy thinking of the culprit to answer his question.

 **Red X: She's a friend. We got off on the wrong foot but now she's helping us, I think.**

 **Terra: You guys said he wouldn't let Beast Boy out?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea. Starfire said that Robin was determined to keep him and Red X apart.**

 **Terra: And they say it started after the kidnapping?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea, she said "he's been this way ever since the incident" and she meant the kidnapping.**

 **Terra: It's Raven.**

 **Red X: That would make sense, and she was acting more... intense... than usual when we fought.**

 **Kid Flash: Wait, what? Raven's a hero. She wouldn't do that.**

 **Terra: I watched her do it.**

 _-Flashback-_

 _ **Raven: Listen. Red X has Beast Boy in a hideout somewhere. I've seen him with my powers but I still don't know where exactly he is. But now that I know his surroundings, I have a spell that will allow us to track him.**_

 _ **Robin: A tracking spell? I've heard a lot about magic but I've never heard of that one before.**_

 _ **Raven: It's a spell that's not very well known because it's rarely useful.**_

 _ **Robin: That makes sense. Okay, we'll do it so we can rescue Beast Boy.**_

 _Robin and Cyborg gathered around Raven once she had collected the materials for the spell. She said a chant, then put one hand on each of their foreheads. A purple aura surrounded the three of them for a short time. Robin's and Cyborg's eyes briefly glowed purple before reverting to their normal color._

 _ **Raven: Okay, your turn, Star.**_

 _ **Terra: We don't have time. Beast Boy could be in trouble!**_

 _ **Raven: But-**_

 _ **Starfire: Friend Raven, Terra is correct. Our friend is in danger. Surely three of us tracking them is enough.**_

 _Raven didn't want to argue. Causing Robin or herself further emotional distress could weaken her spell, and she'd have to start over. Plus, Red X could still get away if they took too long._

 _ **Raven: Fine. Let's go.**_

 _-End Flashback-_

Red X and Kid Flash were both shocked.

 **Red X: I'm guessing that was** _ **not**_ **a tracking spell.**

 **Kid Flash: So you're saying that Robin AND Cyborg are being controlled by her?**

 **Terra: Probably.**

 **Red X: It would explain how she kicked the crap out of me, then made Bird Boy take over right before Beast Boy showed up.**

 **Kid Flash: She must be making him do all of her dirty work, like lock Beast Boy in the tower, and kick anyone who starts finding out too much off the team.**

 **Red X: Like he did to you.**

 **Terra: Robin kicked you off the team?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea, made the other Titans watch too.**

They had almost forgotten that Batman was still on the line until he spoke.

 **Batman: He already removed you from the team?**

 **Kid Flash: Yea, it sucked.**

 **Batman: This is worse than I thought.**

 **Kid Flash: Oh well, once we get him back to normal, he'll put me back on, right?**

 **Batman: It's not that simple. Once he removes someone from the team, he can't take them back. The Justice League passed this law about ten months ago after seeing a rise in incidents of treachery due to heroes being too forgiving.**

 **Terra: No wonder he would never take me back on the team. And Beast Boy said that Robin had kicked him off the team and put him back on several times, but stopped when he got a letter from you guys ten months ago. It all makes sense now.**

 **Kid Flash: So that's it for me?**

 **Batman: Terra can't rejoin because she was kicked out legitimately. You on the other hand, he was forced to do it against his will. There's an appeal process if you're in a situation like that, but it takes a long time to get everything straightened out, and until we do, you won't be able to operate as a Teen Titan. I'm sorry, Wally.**

Kid Flash looked sad, but didn't say anything.

 **Batman: We'll get working on it as soon as you get everything taken care of there, but we can't start unless Dick files the appeal, which he can't until you guys save him.**

 **Red X: We'll get right on it.**

 **Batman: I have to go, but good luck.**

Red X cut the connection.

 **Red X: So Terra, now that you know I'm not lying, can we put aside our differences to help out our friends?**

 **Terra: Beast Boy being held against his will, Robin and Cyborg powerless to stop it, this poor guy thrown out of his team for no reason at all...**

 **Kid Flash: Not to mention Starfire's worried sick about old traffic light.**

 **Terra: We need to stop her.**

 **Kid Flash: But how? We don't exactly know any magic users. Jinx is on vacation.**

 **Red X: Well, we need to get into the tower somehow. From there, we can at least get Beast Boy out of there while we figure out how to get Chuckles free.**

 **Kid Flash: Alright, then let's go!**

 **Red X: We should change, Wally. I mean, we'll need public transportation, and I don't think capes are allowed on the bus.**

 **Kid Flash: Alright, bring our costumes and then change into them when we're close to the tower.**

Red X placed a hand on Kid Flash's arm. He also handed him a new communicator.

 **Kid Flash: What are you doing?**

 **Red X: I just put a stamina reader on you. It lets me see what kind of fighting condition you're in so I can come help you if I need to. Terra already has one on her from when we fought. Got it from one of those video game-obsessed villains.**

 **Kid Flash: Oh, well okay then. That's kind of cool, actually.**

They went inside to change, then the three of them left Terra's house. As they started walking, Terra spoke up.

 **Terra: Oh, and Jason?**

 **Jason: Yea?**

 **Terra: When this is over, we're going to have a long talk about you and Beast Boy.**

Jason nodded, and the three of them set out to their shared destination.

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Beast Boy was lying on his bed in his room, still reeling at his leader's unbelievably horrible actions earlier that day. What was going on with him? Kid Flash was one of his oldest friends. If Robin really was being somehow manipulated, the changeling couldn't imagine how the masked boy would live with himself. This whole situation was a mess.

And then there was Starfire. He felt so bad for her. He hated seeing her in the kind of pain she was in. It seemed like every second she spent thinking about Robin was killing her. He wanted to ease her pain, but he really hoped that things wouldn't get to the point where the two would end their relationship. He had seen first hand the passion that the two had for each other, even in the bedroom.

His suspicions about who was behind this lingered on Slade. He really didn't know who else to pin this on. Slade was the most likely to try to control Robin, so maybe he was using the leader to tear the team apart from the inside out. But Beast Boy would think Slade would just make him be his apprentice agian.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. He heard a voice on the other side of his door.

 **Robin: Beast Boy!**

Beast Boy was startled to hear his leader. He ran to open the door to see an intense, frantic looking expression on Robin's masked face.

 **Beast Boy: Robin! What's going on?**

 **Robin: Beast Boy... I need you... to listen... to me...**

 **Beast Boy: Oka-**

Suddenly Raven appeared in the room. She looked furious.

 **Raven: Robin! Get away from him!**

Robin's eyes widened in fear. Beast Boy had never seen him look so scared before.

 **Robin: Oh no!**

 **Raven: Get out here right now before I come drag you!**

 **Beast Boy: Raven, wait! I wanted to hear what he had to say.**

 **Raven: He didn't have anything important to say. He just wants to lie to you and cause you and Starfire more pain.**

 **Beast Boy: I know what he's done wasn't right, but I was hoping-**

 **Raven: No, Beast Boy. Trust me, I'm trying to protect you. You trust me, right?**

 **Beast Boy: Well, yea, but...**

Raven took Robin and teleported away before Beast Boy could finish his thought. Afterwards, he immediately went to Starfire's room. In passing Cyborg's room, he saw that the door was open and Robin, Raven, and him were all in the room. He stopped and saw that Raven and Cyborg were huddled around Robin. He wanted to listen in, but Raven turned her head in his direction and he ran away. Once he got to Starfire's room, he knocked on her door. She answered quickly.

 **Starfire: Hello, Beast Boy. Have you figured out what is going on with Robin yet?**

 **Beast Boy: No, but I might have if Raven hadn't intervened.**

 **Starfire: What happened?**

 **Beast Boy: He was about to tell me something, but she dragged him away, saying he was just trying to hurt us or something.**

 **Starfire: Perhaps she knows what is happening to him.**

 **Beast Boy: Let's hope.**

Suddenly red lights flashed throughout the tower and alarms were going off. At first, Beast Boy thought that it was a crime alert, but he soon noticed that the alarm sounded slightly different than the usual crime alert alarm. He didn't see any reason why Cyborg would change it. But soon, they were all in the common room.

 **Starfire: Who is the villain this time?**

 **Robin: It's not a crime alert, Starfire. It's the intruder alarm. We have intruders. Cyborg, seal the tower until we find them.**

 **Cyborg: You got it.**

 **Robin: Any idea who it is?**

 **Cyborg: Computer's picking up three heat signatures. One of them is moving around real fast.**

 **Robin: It's Red X and Kid Flash, and they must have brought someone else with them. Cyborg, stay here and guard our security systems unless one of us calls you. Raven, Starfire, split up and find the intruders. Beast Boy, you're with me.**

Beast Boy was actually glad. Maybe now he could get some answers from Robin. He wasn't sure who the intruders were, or what they wanted, but he wasn't exactly worried about them at the moment.

When he followed Robin out into the hall, he tried to take the opportunity to find out the information that Robin had wanted to tell him before.

 **Beast Boy: So Robin, what did you want to tell me before?**

 **Robin: I'm sorry Beast Boy, but it'll have to wait.**

Well, so much for that.

Inside, Robin's guilt was eating him alive. He hadn't even been thinking about who the intruders were. There were several reasons. First, his behavior was hurting Starfire. The Tameranean always did everything she could to make her friends happy, especially him. The last thing she deserved was to be coldly brushed aside like this. It hurt him to watch this happen, but he had no control over it. He was pretty sure Raven was lying when she said she'd look out for their relationship. Speaking of Raven, when did she become so evil and manipulative? She was always pretty selfish, but for her to willingly hurt so many people just to get what she wants? It was uncharacteristic even for her.

He was also feeling guilty about doing this to Beast Boy. It went without saying that Robin wouldn't want to ruin the green teen's love life, no matter how much he hated whomever he chose to be with. He briefly wondered how he would react if he found out that Beast Boy was in a relationship with Slade.

But it wasn't just that though. Robin hadn't had a mind-control free face to face conversation with Beast Boy since the night the green Titan left for Terra's place. And the leader hadn't forgotten what was said. He had been thinking a lot about the way he treated Beast Boy. Robin realized he probably treated him worse than he did everyone else on the team. It wasn't done on purpose, in fact, up until this epiphany Robin hadn't even been aware of it, but he still wasn't proud of it. He was secretly wondering if Beast Boy even considered him a friend anymore.

He really hoped that someone would stop Raven. The good thing was that she didn't have as much knowledge on his relationships with others as she thought she did. She made him answer Batman's call cheerfully, which would tip off his mentor. Not that he really wanted to have to have Batman rescue him. She also didn't realize that the person in the Red X suit was his stepbrother. That was another reason he felt guilty. It was absolutely horrible seeing Jason beaten up so badly back at the hideout when they were rescuing Beast Boy. And then to have no control as his body was forced to pile on more abuse. It brought back painful memories. Robin was devestated when he learned of Jason's "death". The last thing he wanted to do was lose his stepbrother again.

Hearing the sound of footsteps not too far off brought him ou of his thoughts. He was forced to perk up and turn to Beast Boy.

 **Robin: This way!**

He ran towards the sounds, with his green teammate close behind.

Starfire was slightly nervous as she searched her area for the intruders. She wasn't just nervous about the break in, though. She was worried for Beast Boy and her boyfriend. The way Robin had acted when he threw Thunder, Lightning, and Kid Flash off the team truly frightened her. Now that he was with Beast Boy, she could imagine what he might be doing. Yelling at him. Possibly even hitting him. She hadn't said anything, but the way he brutally beat Red X was disturbing to her. It felt surreal, to be afraid of Robin. He normally made her feel protected and loved. But ever since the kidnapping, he was like a whole different person. If that incident pushed him to act like that, what could this intrusion make him do next?

Suddenly a shadow zoomed around a corner, but Starfire caught it in her peripheral vision. She turned and flew after it. She could eventually make out a figure running away from her. She used her laser vision to shoot the person, knocking them down. As they started to get back up, Starfire recognized the intruder.

 **Starfire: Terra!**

 **Terra: Starfire, wait. I need you to listen to me-**

 **Starfire: What are you doing in our home?! You must leave now!**

 **Terra: I can't. Not until I rescue Beast Boy.**

Starfire shot a bunch of starbolts at Terra. The geomancer ran and ducked, but the onslaught of starbolts kept coming. Without and rocks to use her powers on, Terra was at a huge disadvantage. Starfire knew this, and made sure to press the fight as far away from any exits as possible. She wanted the girl to leave, but she would first apprehend and restrain her. Perhaps then Robin can take her to the jail.

 **Starfire: Why are you trying to take Beast Boy? Your presence here is going to cause Robin to become even more angry and violent than he already is. You must leave at once.**

As she was dodging the strabolts, Terra answered back.

 **Terra: That's exactly why I need to rescue Beast Boy. Robin's acting out because he's being mind controlled.**

 **Starfire: How did you know he was acting the strange? Are you working with the Red X?**

 **Terra: Red X is Robin's stepbrother! And he cares about Beast Boy.**

 **Starfire: So you** _ **are**_ **working with the Red X and Kid Flash?**

 **Terra: Yes, but trust me-**

 **Starfire: Trust you? The last time we trusted you, you nearly killed us!**

 **Terra: Robin's being mind controlled. I've heard it from Batman.**

 **Starfire: Do you expect me to believe that?**

 **Terra: I know you've seen it too. I heard it all from Kid Flash.**

 **Starfire: I would never betray Robin to you.**

 **Terra: No, not betray him. Save him. He's being controlled, and I know who's doing it.**

 **Starfire: Oh, and who would that be?**

 **Terra: It's Raven!**

Starfire suddenly knocked Terra back with another laser vision blast. She followed it up by flying over to Terra and lifting her up into the air by her shirt, throwing and holding her against the wall. It was clear that Terra was trying to take advantage of the fact that she was not from this world and attempting to manipulae her.

 **Starfire: You intend to tell me that my friend whom I consider a sister would do something such as that? You have always been jealous because she is closer to Beast Boy than you will ever be. You had him believe that she made him miserable and that the rest of us favored her, but we all love and care for him just as much. It is merely you who do not care for. How do I know you are not the one doing it? You could be hoping to isolate Beast Boy from both his friends and the Red X so that you may have... the fun... with him!**

 **Terra: Think about it. This started after the kidnapping, right? Raven used that spell on Robin and Cyborg that she said was a tracking spell. But there is no tracking spell that she would know. And why is it that you and Beast Boy notice Robin's behavior, but Cyborg doesn't? She wants Beast Boy so she made Robin lock him in the tower!**

 **Starfire: You're wrong! Raven tried to stop Robin from locking Beast Boy up!**

 **Terra: Who told you that? Robin and Cyborg? She's controlling them. She can make them do and say whatever she wants!**

 **Starfire: But Raven is a hero! She would never do those things!**

 **Terra: Ever since she got that weird mark on her, she's acted like a monster!**

 **Starfire: No...**

But even as she was saying that, Starfire couldn't deny that she was suspicious of her teammate. She had used the spell to try to force Beast Boy to kiss her. She had pulled Robin away just as Beast Boy was getting through to him. And all the evidence that Terra had pointed to checked out. But Starfire refused to believe that Raven was capable of such horrible deeds. She fell to her knees, trying to shake off the suspicion that was now creeping its way into his mind.

 **Terra: Starfire, I know it seems hard to believe but Beast Boy is in real trouble here and so is Robin. Do you think I would ever team up with Red X if he wasn't?**

Starfire started to cry. It was all too much. First Robin acts like a different person and now her best friend is behind it all? After a few seconds, Terra walked over to her and embraced her in what was supposed to be a consoling hug. Starfire accepted it and the two stayed there for a few minutes.

Raven knew that Red X and Kid Flash would come sooner or later, but she hadn't checked who else was with them. She used her senses to look. It was Terra. She heard a snippet of her conversation with Starfire. So they knew it was her. And Starfire was buying it too. Her plans really were falling apart, but she did have a few back ups. It was obvious that Kid Flash was the biggest threat right now. Red X and Terra could be handled by the others, at least until she was ready to deal with them. She could easily confuse Star, tell her that she had nothing to do with what was going on with Robin and the Tameranean would believe her. But Kid Flash's super speed would make things difficult if she didn't subdue him soon. Luckily the fools decided to split up.

She teleported to where she knew Kid Flash was heading. She saw the exact trajectory that he was headed, and used her powers to levitate one of Robin's staffs slightly into the air. Just as she suspected, the orange blur flew past it but tripped and fell to the floor in the process. She quickly used her powers again to tear the staff in two, wrapping one half around his legs and the other around his wrists, which were now bound behind his back. She levitated his now restrained body into the air and in front of her.

 **Raven: So what exactly were you guys planning to do once you got in here?**

 **Kid Flash: Get Beast Boy and Robin away from you. This is all your fault!**

 **Raven: Brilliant plan you guys had there.**

 **Kid Flash: Argh! Shut up!**

She quickly teleported herself and Kid Flash to the common room where Cyborg was.

 **Raven: Cyborg, keep an eye on him while I go find Robin and Beast Boy. And Red X.**

 **Cyborg: Okay.**

She knew Cyborg probably wanted to set the speedster free, but he was bound to her command by her spell. She used her enhanced powers to see where Robin and Beast Boy were. Nothing had happened with them yet. She needed to make an appearance, but at the exact right time. She patiently waited.

Red X thought it would be better if they split up. Then whoever found Beast Boy first would get him to safety, after which they'd deal with Raven and her mind controlled teammates. He checked his makeshift team's respective staminas. His own was still at 600, as was Kid Flash's. Terra's was at about 515. Looks like she was the only one involved in any fighting so far. He used his comm to check up on her. She answered.

 **Red X: You took damage. Everything alright?**

 **Terra: Yea, I think Starfire believes me. I told her about Raven.**

 **Red X: That's good.**

He had been walking while he was quietly talking to Terra. But then he suddenly heard Robin say "This way!". He tried to go, but the masked boy rounded the corner before he could get out of his line of sight.

 **Robin: Red X!**

 **Beast Boy: Red X, you came! I...**

Red X saw Robin and Beast Boy standing a few paces from the corner they had just come around. He still had Terra on his comm.

 **Red X: Terra, come to the south wing. Beast Boy and Robin are both here.**

 **Terra: Okay.**

He cut the connection and dodged as Robin's staff came swinging at him. He tried calling Kid Flash with the comm. No answer. The thief guessed that a side effect of Raven's spell was never running out of energy, which was why she and the others' stamina wouldn't go down back at his hideout. With that in mind, it was pointless to check Robin's stamina right now. Red X saw Robin charge for another attack, but a green gorilla tackled the Boy Wonder before he got too far.

 **Beast Boy: Robin, stop!**

 **Robin: No Beast Boy. He's our enemy.**

 **Beast Boy: Look Robin, I know someone's controlling you, fight it!**

 **Red X: Hey kid, I know who's controlling him.**

 **Beast Boy: What?**

Suddenly, Red X was blasted back by black energy. He looked up to see Raven standing behind Robin and Beast Boy. He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

 **Red X: You! You're the one who's causing all of this!**

 **Beast Boy: Red X, what are you talking about?**

 **Red X: She's the one controlling them.**

 **Raven: No, Beast Boy, don't listen to him. He'll say anything to make you go with him.**

Beast Boy looked back and forth between the three other fighters. He clearly didn't know what to believe. Could Red X really have done this? Could Raven have done this? Beast Boy walked over to Robin, who was on his knees struggling for control of his body.

 **Robin: Beast... Boy... you need to run...**

 **Beast Boy: Robin, fight it!**

 **Robin: I can't control my body. I... don't want... to hurt... you...**

 **Beast Boy: Robin, who's doing this?**

Robin struggled but eventually got to his feet. At this point Terra and Starfire came running up from around the corner.

 **Robin: Beast Boy... the person... who's been controlling... my body... is... Red X!**

 **Red X: What, no!**

 **Robin: It's true! He has little chips on all of us! Cyborg found them!**

 **Beast Boy: Robin, those are just readers for his stamina scanner.**

 **Robin: No, they mind control. He could be controlling Terra and Kid Flash too. He only told you they were readers because he knows you love video games!**

 **Terra: No, Beast Boy. They work. Red X just checked up on me with them. Raven's doing this! Batman said so!**

 **Beast Boy: Terra?**

 **Robin: Terra's probably just jealous so she's lying to get you away from Raven.**

 **Terra: No, Red X is innocent. Robin's still under her control. She's making him say this! Starfire, tell him!**

The Tameranean just stood there, too shocked for words. She didn't know what to believe either.

 **Raven: Come on, Beast Boy, let's go where I can protect you from him.**

Raven flew over to Beast Boy and started to pull him away. Red X took a step towards him, but he took a step back. Beast Boy was now afraid of Red X.

 **Red X: Beast Boy, I'm here to save you. Please, Raven is still controlling Robin. She''s making him say that stuff. Come with me.**

 **Terra: Do it, Beast Boy.**

 **Robin: Terra would never want you to go with Red X unless she's mind controlled!**

 **Terra: Red X wouldn't control Robin because their stepbrothers!**

 **Robin: Red X wants you to go with him so he can take you to Slade!**

Red X took another step forward and Beast Boy allowed Raven to pull him as he walked backwards with her.

 **Red X: Beast Boy, please, don't go with her!**

 **Terra: She's evil!**

 **Robin: Go, Beast Boy. I'll hold them off.**

Beast Boy turned around and started walking away with Raven. Red X tried to run after them but Robin suddenly tackled him to the ground. Terra continued to shout after him while the two wrestled.

 **Terra: Raven put a spell on them! She said it was a tracking spell but she lied! It controls people!**

At this point Beast Boy and Raven had broken into a run.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, don't listen, it's not true! Raven never put any spells on us! He's making Terra say that!**

Starfire gasped. Before she could call out to Beast Boy, Raven teleported the both of them away. Tears suddenly leaked out of her eyes.

Red X pulled off of Robin and ran, but it was too late. He sunk to his knees and pounded the floor with his fists.

 **Red X: NO!**

Terra looked around at the three distraught people around her. She walked over and placed a hand on Red X's shoulder. He looked up.

 **Terra: Go find him. You can stop her, I know you can. I need to see if I can break her mind control.**

 **Red X: Okay. Go find Kid Flash. I hate to admit it but anything Jinx might have taught him about magic might come in handy right about now.**

Terra nodded and he went to find Beast Boy.

Starfire walked over to Robin, who was on the floor sobbing. Whether by mind control or not, she didn't know.

 **Starfire: Robin, I am aware that it is Raven who has been in control of you this whole time, for I witnessed her place the spell on you that she forced you to deny. But do not worry, I will save you.**

She then punched him in the temple, temporarily knocking him out.

 **Starfire: Terra, I will accompany you to find the Kid Flash.**

Without another word, the two departed.

As soon as they appeared in a room, Beast Boy saw Raven move a bookcase in front of the door. Looking around, he realized they were in an unused bedroom, which for whatever reason had a bookcase filled with books.

 **Beast Boy: Where are we?**

 **Raven: It's one of the guest rooms. We should be safe in here for now.**

 **Beast Boy: Red X...**

 **Raven: He won't be able to get in here. No one can get in unless I move that bookcase.**

He turned to look at the room. It wasn't fancy, just a plain room for whoever they might be entertaining for a night. He turned back to face Raven.

 **Beast Boy: Raven, you'd never do any of those things Red X said, right?**

She sighed and moved towards him, embracing him in a hug. She talked into his ear.

 **Raven: I know I haven't been the best teammate to you, but I'm your friend. You trust me, right?**

 **Beast Boy: Of course I trust you, Raven.**

 **Raven: Then you're an idiot.**

Before he could react, he was thrown onto the bed. by her powers. Dark energy immediately encased his hands and feet and pulled them to the corners of the bed, forming into shackles around the bedposts. He was bound to the bed. He began to panic.

 **Beast Boy: Raven, what are you doing?**

 **Raven: Did you honestly think I vouched for you to go out and see Red X when you were trapped here with me?**

 **Beast Boy: So you were the one controlling Robin?**

 **Raven: He jumped in at the last minute so you wouldn't see me beating the crap out of Red X, he locked you in here so you couldn't see Red X, and told you I wanted you to be able to go out just to make me look good. What do you think?**

Beast Boy just lie there, eyes wide. Red X was right. His teammate was evil. And what was most disturbing was her demeanor. It was the same as ever, witty and sarcastic. She even talked in her usual monotone. He would think if she were evil she'd do something different.

 **Raven: It really took you this long to figure it out, huh?**

 **Beast Boy: No, I won't let you. I live Red X! SOMEBODY HELP!**

Raven sighed.

 **Raven: Why do I always go for the clueless ones? I already told you, no one's getting in here unless I move that bookcase.**

 **Beast Boy: But you said I was safe here! That you would protect me!**

 **Raven: I lied.**

She took off her cloak and moved towards the bed so that she was standing over Beast Boy. She lifted her hands and they glowed with dark energy. The same dark energy covered his body for a second. When it was gone, he was naked, still bound to the bed. He squirmed and struggled, but he could not get free.

 **Raven: This is going to be fun.**

Beast Boy just lie there helplessly whimpering Red X's name.

 **Author's Notes- Woo hooo hooooooooo! Beast Boy is in trouble now! That took me a long time to write. So there were a few twists in this chapter. I'm probably not going to actually show you guys what's about to happen but I think you guys get the idea. The next chapter is the showdown, and then we'll be halfway through this story. Reviews are appreciated, hope you guys enjoyed, and stay tuned!**


	8. Showdown

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I've got a nice chapter update for you! Now you might have been wondering why one of the good guys would be acting so un-hero like. The first couple of paragraphs explains that, and then it jumps into the story.**

 **It's showdown time! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **And now the Teen Titans fanfiction story**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Chapter 8- Showdown!**

The Teen Titans were Jump City's prized super hero team. They had taken on threats to the civilians of the city, from small fries like Johnny Rancid and Doctor Light, to bigger threats like Slade and Brother Blood. One of the worst and most powerful enemies they've ever faced was the demon lord Trigon the Terrible. One of the Teen Titans, Raven, happened to be Trigon's daughter. Her true destiny was to destroy the world, but she managed to defy that destiny when she defeated her father to save earth, with the help of her friends. They all thought that was the end of that whole thing, but it wasn't. Some kind of cult group eventually rose up not too long after Trigon's defeat. They wanted Raven to fulfill her horrible destiny. No one knows why, but they wanted to see her end the world. Supposedly they thought they'd have a good afterlife by getting in good with Trigon if they did that. Raven said she'd never do that, but these guys managed to craft a very powerful spell. This spell was absolute, meaning that once it was done, it could never be undone. They waited until all the Titans were asleep, and then used various materials gathered from all over the world to create what appeared to just be a spray painted circle with weird markings in it. It looked demonic, but no one was prepared for just how bad it really was. The way it worked was, once Raven stepped into the circle, she would become corrupted and fulfill her destiny. They also put one outside of their church just in case that one didn't work. No one knows which one she stepped in, but she did step in one. She instantly became totally evil. She promptly murdered all of the other Titans, then all of the rest of the heroes on earth. The spell made her even more powerful than Trigon, and no one could stand against her. She didn't kill the whole world, instead she enslaved them. She ruled the earth with fear. This world was a complete hell.

Then one day, one of the Titans from a paralell universe (the one where the rest of this story takes place) somehow landed there. The Titans from that universe thought it would be a good idea to explore another dimension. It just so happened that Raven was the one who went first. She had a good heart when she arrived there, but during her exploration of the terrifying world, she stepped into one of the circles, the one in front of the church. She too became corrupted. Because she wasn't the same Raven who actually belonged there, the effects on her were slightly different. She became somewhat more powerful, but not nearly as much so as her paralell counterpart. She didn't want world domination or anything, she just instantly became selfish and greedy, and would hurt whoever she had to in order to get what she wanted. When she got back to her world, she set her sights on the boy she had secretly had feelings for, Beast Boy. Rather than just talking to him and trying to be a good friend to him to show him how much he meant to her, she used her powers to try to manipulate him. She beat Red X within an inch of his life because he was a romantic rival. She used her spells to take control of her friends to force them to do her twisted bidding. She molested Beast Boy while he slept, and tried to force him to kiss her. And now, she had just raped the boy she claimed to love. And she felt no sense of remorse or regret whatsoever. She only left him alone long enough to get the people she needed to take care of in one place, then she'd kill them and take Beast Boy, along with her mind controlled teammates, and disappear to somewhere where they could never escape her again.

 _ **Location: Titans Tower**_

Red X ran frantically down the halls, searching for the green changeling that he felt obligated to protect.

 **Red X: Hey, kid! Beast Boy! Beast Boy!**

Of course he didn't hear any response, but he kept searching and yelling. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, he heard something that sounded like crying. And it didn't sound like any of the females. It was coming from behind one of the doors. Red X suddenly remembered that Beast Boy was scared of him. He slowly approached the door. It slid open, but something was still blocking the entrance. He tried pushing it, but it wouldn't move.

 **Red X: Beast Boy? Looks it's not-**

 **Beast Boy: Red X! I'm sorry, please, just don't leave me!**

 **Red X: Kid, I need you to stand away from whatever this thing is, okay?**

When he heard the boy move back, he gathered one of his explosive X's and threw it at the object. Since he came here expecting a fight, he was stocked up on his gadgets. It turned out the object was a bookcase, which was instantly blown to smithereens. Red X ran into the room. He saw Beast Boy, but the state he was in shocked him. Beast Boy was curled in a fetal position on the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

 **Red X: Beast Boy, what happened?**

Beast Boy tried to speak, but was overcome by more sobs. Red X got the sense things were more serious than he anticipated.

 **Beast Boy: I'm s-sorry...**

 **Red X: It's okay. You didn't know what to believe. But you believe that I wouldn't do what Robin said I did, right?**

 **Beast Boy: Y-Yes, I b-believe y-you...**

Beast Boy latched onto Red X and cried into his shoulder. Though Red X was relieved that Beast Boy trusted him, he still had to figure out why he was so upset.

 **Red X: Beast Boy, why are you crying? Did Raven do something to you?**

Beast Boy began sobbing even harder.

 **Beast Boy: Y-Yes...**

 **Red X: What did she do?**

 **Beast Boy: I t-tried... not t-to l-let her... I c-couldn't help...**

 **Red X: Couldn't help what, Beast Boy?**

 **Beast Boy: I told her... to s-stop... but she d-didn't... and I couldn't move... I tried not to give her what she wanted... but I couldn't help it... I don't even know where my clothes are!**

It was only then that Red X noticed that Beast Boy was naked.

 **Beast Boy: She used her magic to take my clothes off of me and then she... she...**

Realization dawned on Red X, and he was flabergasted. He knew Raven was manipulative and could be a piece of work, but he never thought she would be a predator. She had raped Beast Boy. And he said he couldn't help "giving her what she wanted". Red X understood exactly why Beast Boy was so upset by this. The bad thing was, he had no idea how to make him feel better.

 **Red X: Listen kid, it's not your fault. She made your body do what she wanted it to, you couldn't control it.**

 **Beast Boy: She said I must have enjoyed it, but I didn't... P-please don't leave me, Red X!**

As Red X pressed the weeping Beast Boy into his shoulder, anger began to boil in him. When he got his hands on this witch, he was going to make her pay. Beast Boy was in so much pain right now. Not only had she raped him, she had even taunted him about being forced to climax just to worsen the psychological damage. He was amazed that anyone could do that to someone they claim to want to be with. It was unbelievable. And she was supposed to be a hero?!

He pulled out his communicator and called Terra.

 **Terra: Red X, what's up?**

 **Red X: Is Starfire still with you?**

 **Terra: Yeah. Why?**

 **Red X: I need you two to come to where I am. Use the tracer function and lock onto my comm.**

 **Terra: Why? We haven't found Kid Flash yet.**

 **Red X: I know, but I need you to help Beast Boy. I'll explain when you get here. Oh, and go to his room and get one of his uniforms.**

 **Terra: Okay, sure. Starfire, let's go.**

A few minutes later the two girls came through the door. They both immediately noticed Beast Boy lying on the bed sobbing. Red X took the uniform from them and handed it to Beast Boy, who went out of sight to put it on.

 **Starfire: Oh no, Beast Boy, what is wrong?**

 **Terra: Yeah X, what's going on?**

Red X sighed, not knowing how they'd react to what he was about to tell them.

 **Red X: He was raped. I want to do something for him, I just don't know how to help.**

Terra gasped.

 **Terra: By who, Raven?**

 **Red X: Yea, looks like it.**

 **Starfire: What does "raped" mean?**

 **Terra: It means he was forced to mate with her even though he didn't want to.**

Just then, Beast Boy walked back out fully clothed, but still crying.

 **Starfire: Oh my god, Beast Boy! I'm so sorry!**

The two girls walked over to him. Starfire looked horrified. Terra hugged him first.

 **Terra: Beast Boy, I'm so sorry. I should have followed you guys-**

 **Beast Boy: No Terra, it's... not y-your fault...**

Starfire looked very sad, like she was about to cry too.

 **Starfire: The fault is mine. Terra told me Raven was like this, but I refused to believe her. Beast Boy, I-**

 **Red X: It's not your fault. No one knew what to believe.**

 **Starfire: But you do not understand, Red X. I... I knew that Raven had the feelings for Beast Boy. And I promised to help her. I did not realize she would go this far.**

 **Red X: Exactly. You didn't know what she was like until it was too late.**

Terra moved over and Starfire came around to hug Beast Boy, who was still weeping.

 **Starfire: Oh, Beast Boy! I am the sorry!**

Beast Boy just continued sobbing and clinging to her.

Just then, Red X's communicator went off. Someone was calling him. He looked and it appeared to be Kid Flash. Red X was relieved, as he was worried the speedster had gotten into some trouble. He quickly answered.

 **Red X: Kid Flash- What the...**

He was looking at Raven through the communicator.

 **Raven: Don't worry, your friend's safe, for now.**

She moved the comm's camera to show Kid Flash, whose arms and legs were still bound. Robin and Cyborg were on either side of him.

 **Red X: Raven, let him go!**

 **Raven: Sure, just bring me Beast Boy and we have a deal. I know you're with him.**

 **Red X: Never, especially after what you just did to him!**

 **Raven: We're in the ops room. You have thirty minutes to bring him or your friend gets it.**

The comm call was ended. Red X punched the wall in frustration. What were they going to do?

 **Red X: We need to find a way to rescue him. There's no guarantee that she'll keep her word even if we wanted to bring her Beast Boy. And we're NOT giving him to her.**

 **Beast Boy: But what should we do?**

 **Terra: We have to go and fight them. It's the only way.**

 **Red X: But we can't go in guns blazing. She could still hurt Wally if we're not careful. Besides, even if we could take her, she'll send Robin and Cyborg at us, and I don't want my stepbrother hurt either.**

 **Starfire: I have the idea!**

Starfire told them her idea.

 **Terra: That would work, but then what? While we're here, we might as well try to figure out how to bring her down. She's stronger than normal.**

 **Red X: But she's not invincible. If she was, she wouldn't be still using the other Titans as puppets.**

 **Terra: Or, maybe she wants to use them as a shield if we try to attack her.**

 **Starfire: Still, it would make her easier to take down if we break her spell.**

 **Beast Boy: I have an idea for that. But we need Kid Flash.**

Beast Boy told them his idea.

 **Red X: That would work, but it would need to be just you and Kid Flash. Terra has no rocks to use her powers on in here, so it would be me and Starfire against the three of them. Raven could easily send her attack dogs at us and intercept you guys.**

 **Beast Boy: We'd need more people.**

 **Terra: I have an idea for back up.**

After sneaking up to Robin's room and gathering some things they needed, they headed towards the ops room where Kid Flash was being held. The door hissed open, and Terra walked into the room. She saw Raven standing with her arms folded, with Kid Flash floating next to her. Robin and Cyborg were on the other side of their captive.

Before Terra could get far into the room, Red X teleported a few paces in front of the group with Beast Boy next to him. He was looking down with a depressed expression on his face. He stood still in perfect sadness.

 **Raven: I didn't think you'd actually bring him.**

 **Red X: First, let Wally go.**

 **Raven: I don't think so. Bring Beast Boy over here first.**

 **Red X: Why don't you come and get him?**

Red X knew that normally she would just use her powers to bring him over, but he had a feeling she was going to try to touch him. His prediction was confirmed as she walked until she was directly in front of the boy.

 **Raven: You look kind of sad, Beast Boy.**

The changeling said nothing, only continued to look down to the ground. She started taunting him.

 **Raven: It was fun what we did earlier, wasn't it? Do you know how lucky you are to get to do what you did with me? You know how many guys wish-**

She was suddenly cut off by a punch to the face. She looked over and saw Kid Flash standing next to Red X with his fists raised.

 **Kid Flash: I couldn't stand listening to you anymore. And they say you're the quiet one?**

Raven got up and made a move to snatch Beast Boy, but her hand went right through his arm. The image of him faltered. It was a hologram. Raven floated up to the three intruders menacingly.

 **Raven: Tell me where he is. Now.**

 **Terra: He's with Starfire, safe. Away from you!**

 **Raven: Tell me where he is!**

Raven tried to rush in and attack Terra, but an explosive X hit her, and she was blown out the window. She used her powers to land safely, but Red X teleported in front of her.

 **Red X: You will never touch him again! And that was for all the times you threw him out the window!**

He was glad to pay her back for that, but he was actually doing that because he wanted to take the fight outside. He didn't want to destroy Beast Boy's home. Raven disappeared, and then quickly reappeared with Robin and Cyborg at her side. Red X pulled out his comm.

 **Red X: Kid Flash, you and Terra go meet up with Beast Boy and Starfire to work on breaking her spell, with the help of an old friend. We'll handle Raven and her puppets.**

 **Raven: We?**

Two figures suddenly crashed down next to Red X. He quickly touched their shoulders, placing readers on them.

 **Thunder: You will be stopped, purple one.**

 **Lightning: Brother, wouldn't she be the gray one?**

 **Red X: Just call her the dark one! Anyway, You two hold off her attack dogs. I have a score to settle with her**.

If Red X was making the best decisions, he would have had Terra or Starfire stay behind and back him up. After all, the last time he fought with Raven, things went really badly for him. But he was fueled by anger and vengeance. She had hurt Beast Boy even worse than she ever had before, and he needed to make her pay. He looked at his comm once again.

 **Red X: Thanks for calling in help, Terra.**

 **Terra: What can I say? Beast Boy has some awesome friends. Good luck, Red X.**

 **Red X: Keep Beast Boy safe. I'll be here for him when this is all over.**

 **Terra: You got it.**

As soon as X cut the connection, Terra and Kid Flash went back out into the hall, where Beast Boy and Starfire were waiting. The four of them made their way to Raven's room. They told Kid Flash what they needed, since he was the only one that could get into the room. He vibrated through the door and found the chest that Beast Boy told him about. He opened it, grabbed the book, and left the room the same way he came in. Once he was back in the hall, he opened the book and turned the pages until he saw one page with a pair of eyes.

 **Kid Flash: So, they said you talked or something.**

 **Malchior: Who are you, and how did you know I was here?**

Beast Boy took the book from Kid Flash.

 **Beast Boy: Listen, we really need your help with finding a way to remove a mind control spell.**

 **Malchior: I can, but in exchange, I would like my freedom.**

 **Beast Boy: No deal, dude.**

 **Malchior: But why not?**

 **Beast Boy: Um, because you're an evil dragon.**

 **Malchior: I'm not evil. I am a dragon, yes, but all I wanted was my freedom.**

 **Beast Boy: Then why did you lie about who and what you were?**

 **Malchior: You never would have let me out otherwise. I had to pretend to be like you because you would see me as a threat if you saw the real me. I didn't enjoy lying or using your friend but I was desperate for freedom.**

Beast Boy shut the book and turned to the others.

 **Beast Boy: What do you guys think?**

 **Kid Flash: I dunno. I mean, when Jason said he was an old friend, I thought you guys were actually on good terms.**

Normally, Beast Boy would have laughed at this. But the things that happened today made it impossible for him to smile.

 **Starfire: If he attacks us again, we will be unable to return him to the book.**

 **Terra: Maybe, but we really do need him right now.**

 **Kid Flash: I'll try to negotiate with him.**

He opened the book back to where Malchior's eyes were. But the book bound dragon spoke before Kid Flash could get a word in.

 **Malchior: Okay, I will tell you what you need to know. I only ask that you take me away from this tower.**

 **Terra: Huh?**

 **Malchior: Even if I cannot be free from the book, at least I can be free from** _ **her**_ **.**

 **Terra: What do you mean?**

 **Malchior: I just want to be away from Raven. Normally no one can cause me pain in this state, but she has a special spell which allows her to do so. And for the past few weeks, she's pulled me out to do it every day!**

 **Terra: Really?**

 **Starfire: She has even made the dragon afraid of her.**

 **Malchior: She always complains about not being able to have Beast Boy. Then she says I can make her feel better. She pulls me out and starts hurting me! And when I scream, she laughs!**

He sounded like he was crying. The four heroes were shocked.

 **Beast Boy: We can definitely get you away from her. But how do we know your spell really does what you say it does?**

 **Kid Flash: I'll be able to tell. I can't think of how to do a spell from scratch, but being around Jinx, I can recognize this spell, if the spell's authentic.**

 **Terra: Isn't that why you wanted him to come with us?**

 **Beast Boy: Oh yeah. It's kind of hard to think straight right now.**

 **Starfire: Malchior, we are ready for you to teach us how to do the spell.**

 **Malchior: Okay, I'll have to talk you through it. There are some materials required but they should all be available in your tower.**

The heroes got started on their liberation spell.

Back outside, Red X was preparing for battle. He, Thunder, and Lightning stood back to back at 120 degreee angles of each other. Red X was facing Raven who was standing across from him, with Thunder facing Cyborg in the same position, and Lightning doing the same with Robin.

Red X quickly cycled through everyone's stamina, and they all read 600 or close to. Checking stamina would be tough because there were so many people being picked up by the scanner.

 **Raven: I don't know what you think you're doing, X, but I will enjoy making you scream in pain until you tell me where to find Beast Boy. Then I'll make you watch while we-**

She was interrupted by an uppercut.

 **Red X: You seem to get punched while you're talking a lot.**

 **Raven: You'll pay for that!**

She rushed towards Red X, who also ran towards her. He saw Robin and Cyborg try to jump him from the sides, only for Thunder and Lightning to intercept them. He chucked an explosive X at her, which she had not prepared for. The blast sent her sprawling to the ground. Red X followed it up with a flurry of punches just as she was getting up. Every last punch connected with her face. He ended it with a huge kick to the face which actually spun her around before she hit the ground again. He leapt back and checked her stamina. It said 510. He then remembered his last fight with her and how her stamina wouldn't go down. But he had to keep trying.

When he looked up from his scanner, she was gone from where she had been lying moments ago. Before he could even start looking around, he felt her arms grab him from behind. He struggled but could not get free. She was never this physically strong.

 **Raven: This is pathetic, X. I'm overpowering you without even using my powers.**

 **Red X: Oh yeah, well...**

He was still squirming against her grip and too preoccupied to form a comeback. Suddenly he feels a searing, burning sensation all over his body.

 **Red X: Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

 **Raven: What's wrong, X? Am I too much for you? Maybe you should just give up, and I might think about not killing you.**

 **Red X: Give up? Never, I'll never give up my chance to beat you into- aaaahhhhhh!**

 **Raven: Oh yeah? I think I'll keep this up until you tell me where Beast Boy is.**

He felt her hands moving around on him. Red X squirmed, both as a reflex against the pain and to get away from her. But then he had an idea. He reached into his belt and managed to get a short curcuiting X out. He stuck it to her hip which was pressed the closest to his hand.

She screamed and let him go instantly. He flipkicked her and looked at his stamina and hers. His was at 485, and hers was at 450. He did it! He guessed that it just went down slowly with her spell.

 **Raven: You'll have to do better than that!**

Red X didn't reply, instead going for a kick to her face. She turned intangible and he went right through her. Before he could land on the ground, she used her dark energy to fling his whole body in the opposite direction. He hit the ground with a thud, but he immediately flew back into the air and slammed the ground a second time. She tossed him around again and again. His arms and legs would be broken if this kept up.

Raven just cackled as she was doing this. Red X let loose some painful grunts and a few curses before he finally was able to chuck an explosive X at her in midair. He was released as the projectile impacted her and exploded. He checked her stamina. It was at 425 while his own was at 370. Explosive X's weren't doing enough damage. He sprang back into action by tossing some X-a-rangs where she was. They impacted her and stunned her, leaving her open to another physical assault. After he got those punches in, her stamina was at 410.

She suddenly teleported away from him and threw some large rocks at him, which he dodged. Terra would have actually been able to help here. Raven's stamina was going down too slowly. It was much more likely for his own to hit zero than for him to defeat her. He reached for his communicator to call for Terra or Starfire to come outside and help him. But oddly enough, he couldn't find it.

 **Raven: Looking for something?**

Red X looked up and saw Raven with his communicator covered in black energy and floating next to her. He saw the device crumble before his eyes.

 **Red X: Let me guess, you took it when you grabbed me.**

 **Raven: You're not as dumb as you look. But your little friends can't save you now. You've used every trick you had, and they've all failed to bring me down. Speaking of tricks, I haven't even used any of my powerful attacks yet. Silly me.**

She rose into the air ominously. Her eyes glowed white.

 **Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**

The bad thing about this for Red X was that he knew something really bad was about to happen, but he had no idea what. Pieces of the ground he was standing on suddenly jutted up and almost hit him. He teleported away but the rocks curved towards his new location. They were homing in on him. He teleported again and he saw that the rocks didn't change course, but something didn't seem quite right...

He suddenly turned around and threw an explosive X behind him just in time. Raven had created a portal behind him to send the rocks into to hit him, but he managed to blow them up. While the dust had kicked up and he was hidden from sight, he chucked another explosive X at her. He had brought a lot of those with him to this fight. But she put a shield up and though the projectile exploded on impact, she was unharmed. He started throwing random X's at her. The X-a-rang did nothing. The sticky X did nothing. The short curcuiting X did noth- wait. The short curcuiting X shocked her even with her shield up. She screamed and fell to her knees. He checked her stamina. It read 350. The electric X's were really doing good damage, but he didn't bring that many of them. He anticipated needing the explosive X's more.

He teleported to her face and threw out some punches, which all connected. But he ended it with another shocking X. He used an explosive to blow her away while he checked her stamina again. It was now 275. He felt more confident until he realized he only had one left. His eyes widened beneath his mask. He needed to change his strategy a bit.

Before he had any more thoughts, he felt a punch to his gut. He looked up and saw Raven in front of him. She had teleported there while he was distracted.

 **Raven: I would think you'd guard your weak spot a little better, X.**

He recovered quickly and punched her in the face, followed by another explosive X. He then teleported away from her and towards Cyborg and Thunder. He teleported behind Cyborg and put the last explosive X on him, knocking him out.

 **Red X: Thunder, I need you to fight Robin. I need Lightning to help me.**

 **Thunder: As you wish, skull masked one.**

Thunder attacked Robin with a booming sound force. Red X checked his stamina, and it was at 250. Raven had done so much damage with that one punch. He looked at Lightning. His stamina read 480.

 **Red X: Lightning, I need you to help me fight Raven.**

 **Lightning: I shall gladly assist you with the dark one.**

They made their way back to where Raven was. Red X teleported in front of her to begin a punch and kick assault, but her dark energy took hold of him before he got a chance to throw any punches in.

 **Raven: So where did you run off to? I thought maybe you got scared and-**

She was suddenly struck by a powerful lightning bolt. Red X dropped to the ground, landing on his feet and quickly throwing a smoke bomb in the direction that he saw Raven go flying towards. He jumped into the fray to begin an assualt, and he heard her voice all around him.

 **Raven: You're an idiot. First you run away because you can't fight me on your own, and then you do this. You know I can sense where you are and don't need to see you, right? You obviously have some tech that lets you see where I am through the smokescreen. All you've done is make it hard for Lightning to see where I am.**

Red X was hit hard. He couldn't tell if Raven had punched him, kicked him, shot him with energy, or threw something at him. He was hit again and again. Suddenly she appeared and her knee connected with his stomach. He fell to the ground and had a hard time moving.

A round of thunder erupted and blew the smokescreen away. Thunder had assisted them. Lightning then shot another bolt at Raven, which she failed to dodge since the thunder had startled her. Red X saw that his stamina was at 125, while hers was at 120. Just as electric shocks were her weakness, blows to his stomach were his. His stomach must have been sore from his last encounter with Raven.

He forced himself to stand up. She wasn't showing it much on the outside, but he knew from his stamina scanner that Raven didn't have too much fight left in her. He chucked an explosive X at Raven, who actually dodged it. Lightning shot her with a bolt of electricity. She got up and used her telekinesis to throw some rocks towards Lightning. He used his bolts to destroy the rocks, but was suddenly imprisoned in a rubber tire. Raven had grabbed it from their garage with her powers.

 **Raven: Lightning can't use his powers if he's encased in rubber. You're finished, X!**

Thunder tried to intervene, but Raven shot him with a blast that knocked him down and imprisoned him. Red X saw that her stamina was at 50. He could do this. If he got her down to zero, he'd surely have enough time to get the others and free Robin and Cyborg so they can send her to jail.

He saw Raven float into the air, chanting her mantra again, and energy in the shape of a raven rise up from behind her. It flew towards him at too high of a speed to even teleport out of the way. It hit him full force.

He went flying and crashed into the ground. He glimpsed his scanner. His stamina was at 35. But he forced himself to stand again. He would fight her to his last breath if he had to. He could not let Beast Boy or his stepbrother fall victim to this monster any longer.

 **Red X: I'm... not... losing... to.. you...**

He hit her with an explosive X. He tried to teleport, but his teleporter was too damaged to function. He saw her float into the air again, this time with her legs crossed like she was meditating.

 **Raven: You're still standing after that? Wow, you're annoying. I can't believe I have to do this now.**

Dark energy shaped like her came out of her. She was resorting to her soul self. He had no idea what would happen if she got into him with it. He tried to run but was tackled from behind. The puppet controlled Robin was now holding him down. Her soul self contacted the thief.

He saw a montage of images. He saw some of her memories. Her taking Robin's belt. Her traveling to another dimension. Her stepping into a circle. Her yelling at Beast Boy. Her telling Starfire about liking Beast Boy, and Starfire agreeing to help her get him. Her attacking Terra for letting him capture Beast Boy. Her mind melding with his rival. Her placing a spell on Robin and Cyborg. Her trying to put one on Starfire too. Her beating him savagely at his hideout. Her letting Robin take the fall for the beating she herself had given him. Her molesting Beast Boy in his sleep. Her grabbing Beast Boy's arm. Attempting to kiss him. Her scolding Robin in his mind. Her stopping Robin from talking to Beast Boy. Her capturing and taunting Kid Flash. Her binding Beast Boy to the bed. Her laughing while Beast Boy cried his name.

A surge of anger was going through him now witnessing all of her horrible actions. He tried to lift his fist for a punch, but nothing happened. He screamed, but didn't hear anything. He kicked, struggled, but nothing.

Suddenly, he was back outside where they had been fighting. He was lying on the ground. He sat up and looked around. Raven was on her knees. A green bull stood a few feet from her. He spotted Terra, Kid Flash, and Starfire running towards them from the direction of the tower. Kid Flash zoomed up to him.

 **Kid Flash: You okay, dude?**

 **Red X: Ugh... not really.**

He stood up slowly and looked around. Lightning was now freed. He stood over Cyborg and shot a small bolt into him. The cybernetic teen awoke and came online. Starfire was helped Robin to his feet, and after a moment, gave him a strong, affectionate hug. The green bull had turned back into Beast Boy and was talking with Terra, who had what he presumed to be Malchior's book in her hand.

The two of them looked over to him at the same time. Then suddenly, Beast Boy bound towards the thief and wrapped him in a tight hug.

 **Beast Boy: Red X, you're alive!**

 **Red X: Of course I'm alive, Beast Boy. I couldn't let you down.**

 **Beast Boy: We used Malchior's spell to free Robin and Cyborg from Raven's control. Then I saw her trying to do some weird move on you and I stopped her.**

 **Red X: Listen, if today has taught me anything, it's that sometimes, when you wait too long to do something, you might never get the chance to. And so, there's something I need to do.**

Beast Boy let go of him and stepped back. Red X pulled off his mask. His face was more handsome than Beast Boy had ever imagined.

 **Jason: My name is Jason Todd. I had never gotten the chance to show you my face before, so here it is.**

He strode up to Beast Boy and gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. The two of them hugged a moment longer, and then separated.

 **Jason: Why don't you go catch up with Cyborg while I talk to my stepbrother.**

Beast Boy nodded and headed in Cyborg's direction. Jason walked up to Robin and Starfire. He was about to apologize for interrupting when Starfire addressed him.

 **Starfire: Red X, I realize that we are not always on the same side, but I must thank you very dearly for returning Robin to his usual state of mind.**

 **Jason: It's no problem. It was my fault he was like that in the first place.**

 **Starfire: No it wasn't. I understand that it was your love for Beast Boy that drove Raven to do what she did, but it was her decision, and you cannot be blamed. I am going to check on Beast Boy. Please, do not blame yourself.**

With that, she floated over to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were. Robin then regarded him with concern.

 **Robin: Jason? You're alive! How?**

 **Jason: It's a long story. But it's good to see you, Dick. You know, now that you're actually you and all.**

 **Robin: It's good to see you too. How long have you been back?**

 **Jason: A while. Look, I took a bit to find myself and all that, you know? Taking your suit for a joy ride, I can't really explain it. I mean, I'll give it back if you want-**

 **Robin: No. After what you did today, you deserve it.**

 **Jason: And no more heists. I really care about Beast Boy and if I had to choose between my lifestyle and him, I choose him.**

 **Robin: Good. And be good to him. I turned a blind eye to someone hurting him because I thought they were a friend. I won't make that mistake ever again.**

 **Jason: Make sure you don't. I care about him too.**

 **Robin: And Jason? Star's right. This incident wasn't your fault. If anything it's mines. I should've known-**

 **Jason: That someone you trusted for years had suddenly turned evil? Look, don't blame yourself. Just try to be the best person you can be to everyone. For Beast Boy.**

While the two of them were talking, Terra was looking at the two eyes that peered at her from the book she was holding.

 **Terra: Your spell saved everyone. Between you and me, I really don't think you're that bad of a guy, dragon or not.**

 **Malchior: Thank you. It's nice to know that there's at least one person out there that doesn't see me as a monster.**

 **Terra: After today, I doubt anyone sees you as a monster. In fact, you're kind of a hero.**

 **Malchior: Me? A hero? After all this time being the evil one, there's nothing I would love more. Doing good for others made me feel good.**

 **Terra: You can do it some more. You have gifts, you just have to learn to use them.**

 **Malchior: Still, I wish I could live in the outside world again. It must be so beautiful.**

 **Terra: I'll help you. They said Kid Flash's girlfriend knows magic, so we'll get her to help us.**

 **Malchior: Terra, was it? Why would you do that for me?**

 **Terra: Because you helped us even though you didn't have much to gain from it. And because of that, Beast Boy is safe.**

 **Malchior: But I did say-**

 **Terra: You would be away from her regardless. You really think Robin's going to keep her on the team after this?**

 **Malchior: I suppose not.**

 **Terra: But I'll take you with me so I could help you find a way to the outside world again. That is, if you're okay with it.**

 **Malchior: Of course. I would like nothing more.**

 **Terra: Good. You know what? I always thought dragons were cool.**

Before Malchior could reply, Beast Boy and Starfire came over. They each hugged Terra.

 **Beast Boy: Thanks for helping me, Terra.**

 **Terra: Yeah, Red X came to my house begging me to help him. I didn't want to at first, but when I heard you were in trouble, I had to come.**

 **Beast Boy: You're a great friend. Oh, and tell Mal I said thanks for helping us.**

 **Malchior: I can hear you Beast Boy, and it was no problem. You never deserved to get stuck with her.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, same with you. I kind of overheard you guys talking about getting you out of the book, and if you need anything, I'll be more than happy to help.**

 **Malchior: Thank you very much, Beast Boy.**

Jason walked over to where they were. He looked at the book.

 **Jason: So you're Malchior, huh? I have to say, not bad how you saved them with that spell.**

Thunder and Lightning came over to join them.

 **Thunder: Brother, it is a wonderous occassion. But do you see them talking to that book?**

 **Lightning: Yes, brother. That must be a very interesting book indeed.**

 **Kid Flash: Yea well, that book is what saved the Titans.**

The heroes heard a series of grunting sounds. When they looked over, they saw Raven climbing to her feet.

 **Raven: W-what? Beast Boy, what are you doing with Red X? You should be with me! And why are you talking to Terra? And- wait, is that Malchior?! What are you guys doing with him?! He's an evil dragon, destory him!**

The group of happy heroes all turned a collective glare on the sorceress. But Terra spoke up first.

 **Terra: He's not evil. You are.**

 **Raven: Me?! You only defend him because you're just like him. A traitor!**

 **Beast Boy: Don't you dare talk about them like that!**

Raven looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes. She was surprised that he would be so angry with her.

 **Raven: Beast Boy, please, listen to me. Terra isn't your friend, she'd just betray you again. And Red X is a criminal-**

 **Beast Boy: Terra and Red X have been better friends to me these past few weeks than you EVER were!**

 **Raven: Beast Boy, you can't seriously think these idiots you've been hanging out with can replace the Titans-**

 **Lightning: Why you insolent... How dare you!**

 **Beast Boy: I never said that. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are still family to me. But these people you just referred to as "idiots" are my friends, which is more than I can say for you.**

 **Raven: Beast Boy... are you saying... we're no longer friends?**

 **Beast Boy: After what you did, is that really even a question?**

 **Thunder: You have done many wrongs, dark one. You must now reap the consequences of your actions.**

 **Raven: Beast Boy I... I'm sorry-**

 **Beast Boy : Sorry? That's supposed to make everything better?**

 **Raven: N-no, but I... Guys, a little help here?**

She was addressing Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. Said Titans glared at her in disgust.

 **Raven: Guys? Aren't you going to help me get my friend back?**

There was a long pause. Finally, she recieved an answer.

 **Starfire: No, we will not!**

 **Raven: What? Starfire, I thought you were going to help me.**

 **Starfire: That was before your unforgivable actions! I feel the stupid for ever even trusting you! I shall never help you!**

 **Raven: B-but... Cyborg, you'll help, right? You're like my big brother-**

 **Cyborg: Don't say that. You know you went too far.**

 **Raven: Robin-**

 **Robin: Don't. I considered you one of my best friends. I showed you the utmost respect. and to say you've abused it would be an understatement.**

 **Raven: B-but, can't you forgive me?**

 **Jason: He's already shown you way more forgiveness than you deserved.**

 **Raven: I wasn't talking to you, thief-**

 **Robin: He's my stepbrother so shut up! You know, Raven, you never stopped to think about the relations people had and how your selfish actions could affect others. You might have also known that my relationship with Batman and Red X are not at all what they seem, but you were too self absorbed to pay attention.**

Raven had really thought she could talk her way out of this. But things were not going as planned. Someone should have stuck up for her by now. Tears begam forming in her eyes.

 **Raven: Guys, look. I know I've made some mistakes-**

 **Kid Flash: You're right, they were just mistakes. We should forgive her. Not!**

 **Raven: But I... I just have trouble expressing my feelings, you know, the whole getting along with others thing, it's hard for me. I only wanted to...**

The rest of the group scowled and waited for her to finish her pathetic excuse, but she never thought up the rest of it. Then Terra let loose a tirade on her.

 **Terra: So you took control of Robin's mind, beat his stepbrother to a pulp, framed him for it, made him hurt Starfire, throw out Thunder, Lightning, and Kid Flash, and then you** _ **raped**_ **Beast Boy, all because you "have trouble expressing your feelings"?!**

Robin's eyes went wide at the last thing on her list. He hadn't known what she did to Beast Boy.

 **Robin: Wait, she what?**

He noticed that Starfire and Jason had uncomfortable expressions on their faces, while everyone else looked shocked.

 **Robin: Beast Boy, is this true?**

Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to answer. His eyes were welling up with tears at the thought of what she'd done to him.

 **Terra: I'm sorry Beast Boy. I didn't mean to upset you by bringing it up again.**

 **Beast Boy: No, i-it's okay. Robin has t-to know, but I w-wouldn't have been able to bring myself to talk about it.**

That was all the confirmation that Robin needed. He saw Beast Boy bury his head in Jason's shoulder as he cried. Revulsion and anger ripped through him.

 **Robin: Cyborg, can you please go up to her room, and use your override code. I need you to pack up her things.**

 **Cyborg: I'd be glad to.**

 **Raven: Wait, what? Pack my things? Why?**

Robin turned to her with the most hateful glare she had ever seen.

 **Robin: Get out. Once Cyborg gives you you things, get off this island. You are no longer a part of my team. Don't you ever come back here again!**

 **Raven: Robin, you can't do this. This is my home.**

 **Starfire: Not anymore, it isn't. You are no friend of mines.**

 **Cyborg: Or mines.**

 **Robin: Or mines.**

 **Raven: No, you can't do this. I won't let you!**

She tried to use her powers to levitate some rocks, but as soon as she started to lift them, they went crashing back to the ground. She was too damaged to use her powers.

Robin brandished his staff and ran up to her, striking her across the face and sending her sprawling backwards. She tried to get up, but Cyborg's sonic cannon hit her and knocked her back down. A barrage of starbolts then rained down on her.

Jason and Terra were very happy to see this. After all she had done, they were worried that Raven would somehow convince them that it wasn't her fault and they would forgive her. After all the times she physically beat the changeling and humiliated him in front of others, nothing made them happier than to see this witch's own friends beat her up to defend Beast Boy.

Raven had gotten back to her feet after the assault. She was now sobbing, tears streaming down her face. She thought she would get sympathy, but really she was just embarassing herself. She managed to compose herself long enough to speak.

 **Raven: Robin, you can't kick me out. I'm the strongest person on your team. Who else is going to heal you when you get hurt? You need me-**

 **Robin: No, I don't. Beast Boy is a valuable member of my team, and what you did to him was awful. He may not be as physically capable as some of us, but his personality and kind heartedness are what keep us together. You on the other hand have been a selfish witch, you've been considerably worse the last couple of weeks, but you have always been hurtful to those who wanted to help you. And today you hurt Starfire, Kid Flash, and my stepbrother too, and. I can never forgive you for that. I may have been taken in by your fighting capabilities and charms before, but now I've realized something. Beast Boy is a brother to me, one that I am lucky to have by my side. And I am never going to let you hurt him again! Now leave!**

 **Raven: Robin-**

 **?: I think the tribe has spoken, Raven.**

The group hadn't noticed the ship land on the island. When they looked over, they were surprised to see some of the top members of the Justice League. Batman was the one that had spoken. Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were there too. Raven had been encased in a magic cancelling forcefield.

 **Cyborg: Wow, it's the Justice League.**

The League approached the group of scattered Titans. Robin stepped up to meet his mentor, some tension in the air.

 **Batman: Robin, I had figured out what happened to you based on out conversation recently. We wanted to help you guys if you needed it-**

 **Jason: We have everything under control, thanks.**

Robin hated having to be saved by Batman. But luckily, Jason took care of everything and for that, Robin was grateful.

 **Batman: If you want, we can take her to the prison Belle Reve. The local jails might have a hard time keeping someone like her.**

 **Robin: I... I'd like that, yes.**

 **Raven: Wait, you're sending me to prison?**

They ignored her.

 **Batman: Martian Manhunter, take her out of here. We'll send for her belongings later.**

Martian Manhunter had come in a smaller, seperate ship. He took Raven in the forcefield and boarded her on his ship, and promply took off.

After a long silence, Robin spoke up.

 **Robin: That's not the only reason you came here, is it?**

 **Batman: No, it isn't. Robin, I have some news and I don't think you're going to like it.**

Robin tensed at this.

 **Robin: What is it?**

 **Batman: The way you've been operating the Titans was somewhat of a dictatorship.**

 **Robin: Dictatorship? No, I always involve my team in the decisions I make.**

 **Batman: Not always. You've made a number of rash decisions that should have been well thought out-**

 **Robin: My body had been hijacked-**

 **Batman: I know. But even before that, you've made mistakes that could have cost you powerful allies.**

 **Robin: I know I'm not perfect, but no one is-**

 **Batman: Exactly, Robin. No one is perfect, therefore, no one person can be trusted to make all of the decisions. The way the Titans have been run up until this point leaves you open to bad decisions due to mind control, hypnotism, impostors, and occasionally making the wrong choices and cracking under pressure.**

 **Robin: What are you saying?**

 **Batman: The Titans' decisions can no longer be determined solely by you.**

 **Robin: What? So I can't be the leader anymore?**

The others had been listening to the conversation. At this point, Beast Boy came to his defense.

 **Beast Boy: Wait! Mr. Batman, Robin may not have been the perfect leader, but he's been a great one that I'm honored to have.**

 **Batman: I understand, Beast Boy. But because of what happened recently, Kid Flash cannot operate as a Titan until we overturn his removal decision officially, which can get complicated and take a long time. What about next time any telepathic villain comes along and makes him remove everyone?**

 **Starfire: But we wouldn't let that happen!**

 **Batman: Sometimes it can't be helped, but the team is left too vulnerable if it does.**

 **Cyborg: So what now? He can't be our leader anymore?**

 **Batman: This is how it will work. Robin can still be your leader and make some decisions. But things like adding people to the team, removing people from the team, and what to do with some of the more problematic criminals are things others need to be involved in. If there's an addition or removal of a team member, it first must be agreed on by all four of you, the remaining core members of the Titans. Once that happens, it will be sent to us for approval. Barring any unusual circumstances, we'll sign off on it and it's as good as done. Ths way, if one of you isn't yourself or isn't making the right call, the others can keep you in line.**

Robin hung his head in sadness and shame.

 **Robin: I failed...**

 **Batman: No, Robin. Beast Boy was right, you've done the best you can, and while it may not have been perfect, it was better than anyone else could have done. Don't think of this as a penalty. Think of this as an opportunity for change and a chance to start over.**

Robin still felt like he had failed, but he lifted his head and forced a small smile onto his face.

 **Robin: Okay. I'll... try to make the best of it.**

 **Batman: I know this is hard, but it's for the best. I need to get back to Gotham City before the Joker runs amok. Until next time, Robin.**

With that, he and the rest of the Justice League headed back to their ship.

 **Robin: Wait!**

Batman stopped walking and turned around.

 **Robin: I know you said you'd work on getting Kid Flash back to my team. Can you do the same for Thunder and Lightning?**

 **Batman: I can, Robin.**

 **Robin: Can you also lend me a few dollars?**

 **Batman: Just let me know how much you need, and I'll wire it to your account.**

 **Robin: Okay. Thanks...**

 **Batman: You're Welcome.**

Robin told him how much he needed. Batman then climbed onto the ship he arrived in and flew away with the rest of the Justice League.

Robin stood there looking pensive. Beast Boy trotted over.

 **Beast Boy: Robin...**

 **Robin: Beast Boy, you know I meant every word I said earlier, right? You're like a brother to me. Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for the way I treated you, even before Raven was controlling me.**

 **Beast Boy: And I meant what I said, even though you had some rough patches, you were still a good leader. And you've** _ **always**_ **been like a brother to me.**

 **Robin: Also, I was impressed at how you handled yourself. You managed to gather a number of people who respected you enough to help fight the good fight. And I can't thank you enough for being there for Starfire when I couldn't. Needless to say, your 'house arrest' is lifted, effective immediately.**

It was rare to see, but the two hugged. Their friendship was stronger than ever. They didn't see Jason walking up to them.

 **Jason: Careful, Robin. I hope you're not trying to steal my guy.**

Robin spun around and saw Jason. The two chuckled at the joke.

 **Robin: Jason, I wanted to suggest something to you.**

 **Jason: Okay, what is it?**

 **Robin: Thunder, Lightning, and Kid Flash can't be part of the Titans for a while. Batman just wired me some money, which I'll help to fund for a new base for you guys. Cyborg and the rest of us will get started building it as soon as we can.**

 **Jason: Wait, for me too?**

 **Robin: Take the three of them, Terra, and Malchior and start a new team. The way you lead people you didn't know today was impressive.**

 **Beast Boy: Yea, that's a great idea! Terra was having a hard time on her own, and you needed something to give you your thrill. This could be the perfect solution.**

 **Jason: Okay. I'm thinking we could be called Titans X.**

 **Robin: Sounds good to me. Oh, and I'm about to give you a 500 dollar check too. You and Beast Boy haven't had a proper date yet. Take him somewhere nice.**

 **Jason: Wow, thanks!**

 **Beast Boy: You're the best, Robin!**

 **Robin: It's the least I can do after all that's happened. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go find Starfire so** _ **we**_ **can go on a date.**

With that, he went inside to write the check and leave it for Jason.

 **Beast Boy: Garfield.**

 **Jason: Huh?**

 **Beast Boy: My name's Garfield Logan. I figured if we're going on a date, we should at least know each other's names.**

Jason chuckled.

 **Jason: So, Garfield, where do you want to go tonight?**

 **Beast Boy: Well, let's see, what has the best vegetarian menu?**

The two of them laughed as they enjoyed the pure bliss of each other's company.

A few days later, in his hideout, Slade had the newspaper in his hand. Word about the incident traveled fast.

 **Slade: So, the Titans have removed a very powerful member from their team. It seems like the perfect opportunity to deal with them. But we need to wait and prepare. After all, we want to make sure we strike when they least expect it. Isn't that right, my new apprentice?**

His eye beneath his mask moved to the side to regard his new apprentice. And though they didn't say anything, Slade knew that it meant yes.

 **Author's Notes: I know that was a really long chapter, but I had a lot to cover. I was really mean to Raven in this chapter too, hopefully you guys didn't mind too much. I'm not always going to do things like that in my stories. The reason I made that stuff happen to Robin towards the end is that I think it'll help his relations with the other Titans. I just think he could be much closer to the others if they didn't have to be scared of him because he could throw them off the team whenever he felt like it. So that concludes Act two of the story. No, it is not over. We're only halfway through. Here's the synopsis for chapters 9-15:**

 **The Titans have a long while of peace, but eventually an opportunistic Slade thinks he can bring the team to its knees with their most powerful but untrustworthy team member kicked out. He wreaks havok, with the help of his new apprentice, who elects to try to destroy Red X's relationship with Beast Boy. During the struggle, Red X makes some decisions that could cost him everything.**

 **I'll probably start rolling that out in January. For now, we'll take sort of an intermission while I put out some more one shots and such. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned, and reviews are appreciated. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
